Through the Looking Glass
by LuciusDivius
Summary: After the death of his friend, Wilson, Dr House decides to look for a new life for himself. Recalling a summer spent in Cokesworth when he was 13; House remembers a boy named Snape telling him that he had some magical blood, just perhaps not enough for a school letter. He decides to go to England and find the wizarding world. Maybe there would be a place for him there.
1. Chapter 1

Passersby grimaced at the man who was standing on the sidewalk staring at the display window of a retail store. He was blocking their way and several cursed at him. A few were brave enough to rudely shoulder him aside, although they were met with surprising resistance and a couple cracked on the shins with his cane. He said nothing to any of them, just remained in place until at long last the sidewalks were empty. Finally free of curious onlookers, he walked down a few storefronts and stepped through the dingy door into the Leaky Cauldron. He'd never been here before, although he had heard of it in his youth, so he made his way to the bar.

"Can I help you?" Tom asked, smiling at the man.

"I only have muggle money," the man answered. "Will you accept it? I have to go to exchange it tomorrow."

"One night only," Tom answered.

"Good. I need a room," he murmured, laying out some pound notes on the bar top.

Soon enough he was laboriously making his way up to his room, locking the door behind him with a sigh before sinking down onto the bed. His leg was aching fiercely from the climb upstairs. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the last four pills he had to his name out, took two and put the rest back. He prayed that the wizard community had decent painkillers as he stretched out under the blankets and waited for sleep.

He woke in the morning to the sound of business downstairs. He glanced at his watch and groaned at how early it was, but supposed it was for the best with all he hoped to do that day. Sitting up, he took the last two pills and rubbed the sore muscles in his leg until he felt he could walk. A quick trip to the bathroom and he carefully made his way downstairs to turn in his key.

"I don't know how to get into Diagon Alley," he said to Tom, nodding his thanks for a cup of hot tea.

"Family of a muggle born?" Tom asked curiously, although it was a bit early for students to come through yet.

"No, I… uh… I'm not quite a squib but not enough magic to be schooled. I want to live in the wizard world now. I'm tired of living with the muggles."

"Ah, I see. I'll let you through the portal when you're ready then," Tom answered. He'd had enough squibs come through that this wasn't all that unusual.

A few minutes later, he opened the portal and watched as the man saw the alley for the first time and was amazed as he seemed younger just by looking at it. Tom wished him luck and headed back into the bar as Gregory House took his first steps into the wizard world.

House could barely contain his curiosity as he shuffled down the street, staring at the windows with pleasure. He hoped to shop later, once he exchanged his money at Gringott's Bank. The goblins gave him pause for a good long moment, reminding him that he truly was in another world now. He shook himself and made his way to the main desk.

"I'd like to exchange all of my muggle money and open an account if that's possible," he told the head goblin.

"Ragnold will go over all of the requirements with you," the head goblin told him, calling up another goblin who gruffly ordered House to follow him.

He was led into a small side office and offered a cup of tea as Ragnold put out a sheaf of paperwork.

"Most squibs prefer to live within the muggle world," Ragnold remarked. "Families tend to deny their existence if not outright disown them. I suggest we start with a pedigree to determine if you have access to a family vault, in addition to setting up your own personal vault."

"I'm not a squib," House objected. "Just not enough magic to get a school letter. I only know my mother's side of the family though. The man who raised me isn't my father and she won't tell me who is."

"No matter, the pedigree test will give us that information," Ragnold responded, laying out a blank piece of parchment and a jeweled dagger. "You'll need to put three drops of blood on the parchment. I'll add this potion and any wizard family connections you may have will appear."

House nodded and picked up the dagger, holding his hand over the parchment and quickly made a small nick, giving the requisite three drops of blood. Ragnold handed him a cloth doused with a potion that healed the small wound right up after pouring the pedigree potion onto the parchment.

"Couldn't they just disown me anyway?" House asked as they watched the spell swirling.

"They could and very well may if it is any of the pureblood lines," Ragnold confirmed dourly. "But this is at least a start and a further verification of your magical status.

Writing finally began to appear on the parchment starting from his name on the left side and branching off from there. Both of them leaned in to read what appeared on the paper.

"You are descended from the MacDougal line," Ragnold said tracing the pedigree lines. "Robert MacDougal married a muggleborn and had three children. The youngest son, Alexander, went to live in the muggle world, marrying a muggle and producing two children. His son, Herbert, is your biological father," he continued, showing the dalliance with Blythe then continued on. "Herbert married a muggleborn, Isobel, and had four other children, all of whom have married and also have children. I'll see that you get a copy of your half-brothers and sisters, along with your nieces and nephews."

House nodded distractedly, tracing his fingers over the lines that led to family he had never known existed. He'd finally found his father, his real surname. Had his mother learned that Herbert was a wizard? Had she found out and that was what drove her back to John House? Well, she believed he was dead and he had no intention of letting her know otherwise, so it really didn't matter.

Ragnold put a key down on the table next to a stack of parchment. "Here is the agreement for you to open a personal vault. The MacDougal family does keep a family vault as well but you'll need permission from the head of the House to use it. This paper will allow you to request that permission, enclosing your pedigree for his consideration, should you choose to do so."

"Do I have to choose that now?"

"No, you do not. I can put it into your file for later if you wish."

"Yeah, thanks. I'd rather wait." House read through the papers, signed where indicated, and slipped the key onto his ring.

An hour later, he walked out of Gringott's with a small pouch of galleons and a key to a small vault. He'd had to speak to a ministry official once the blood test verified his magic status and that got him some identification as well, which he was told he'd need to access St. Mungo's Hospital.

He spent the morning visiting each of the shops, getting some clothes and books before wandering into Ollivander's just to have a look. The sign out front, making wands since 382 A.D. intrigued him. Ollivander smiled from a work desk behind the counter.

"Good morning. Are you looking for a wand?"

"I'm just curious really. I'm just up from a squib so there's no real point to this visit." House answered, glancing around and starting to step out again.

"If you are more than a squib, you may be able to manage basic wand spells," Ollivander said, never looking up from his desk but smiling when House stopped and turned back. "Care to give it a try?"

"Sure," House said after a moment's thought. "Why not?"

"Why not, indeed?" Ollivander got up and measured both arms after asking about how much he used the cane then began to pull boxes, mumbling about dominant hand scenarios. Soon he was back at the desk with a handful of wand boxes.

"Now these wands are not meant for the exceptionally powerful, you see, because a powerful wand requires powerful magic to meld and bond with. No, these wands are sensitive, meant to pick up low level magic and enhance the intention of the wizard. It's something new I've been working on to help those such as yourself," he confided.

Ollivander had him try out several with each hand. Some got no reaction at all, which was what House was expecting but a couple caused some things to fly off the shelves. The thirteenth wand felt like an electric shock in his right hand and he quickly dropped it. When Ollivander heard why, he urged him to try it left handed. That brought a rush of wind and light that swirled around him and a grin to Ollivander's face.

"The wand chose not only the wizard but the proper hand as well. Curious indeed," Ollivander said. "Ebony wood, ten and a quarter inches, slightly yielding, with a core of unicorn hair. I will gift this wand to you, if you will tell me how it works for you and how much spell work you are able to achieve with it. What do you say?"

House agreed to the deal, completely intrigued to know those answers himself. He purchased a holster for his new wand and asked for directions to St Mungo's.

Soon enough, he was signing in at the wizard hospital, filling out the paperwork with his chief complaint and medical history. The intake nurse made certain to assign him a healer who was also a muggle born.

"Hello, I'm Healer Davis," the older woman said as she came into the room where House was waiting, glancing at his paperwork. "You're a doctor. Well that could be good or bad for me," she added with a smirk. "May I see your leg?"

"What don't trust my diagnosis?" House retorted, though it was from tautly wound nerves. He had no idea if wizard medicine was any better than muggle medicine. He pulled down his jeans without any further fuss and clenched his teeth while she carefully examined his leg. She did a diagnostic spell and read through the scroll, handing it to him to read.

"You need to take better care of yourself," she remarked as she made a few notes on his chart. "I'm going to give you a nutrition potion as well as a pain reliever, to get your numbers under control. I want you to keep an appointment I'm making for you with a healer that works with the auror corps. He's used to dealing with injuries that are often poorly healed in the field. I don't know that he can help but at least talk to him and find out. After all, healing a broken bone in the wizard world is a night in a brace while Skelegrow potion regrows the bone," she added when he was about to reject the appointment.

"You're joking."

"No, not in the least. Wait here." Healer Davis returned with a box of potion vials. "This is for one week. Your appointment with Healer Collingsworth is next Friday at ten. Take one nutrient potion morning and night. This is the pain reliever, you can take one every four hours. This one will help you sleep. You look haggard and it will help both the pain and your overall health. Any questions?"

House asked a couple of questions about ingredients and storage, then took the first doses on the spot. The potions tasted terrible but the deep sense of pain free relief nearly brought him to tears. He thanked the healer and left the hospital, deciding that he would see the other healer after all. He returned to the Leaky Cauldron with the newspaper in hand to look for a place to live and maybe a job. Right now another night here and dinner was all that was on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, House sat in a corner of the Leaky Cauldron alone with his meal, reading through articles on the wizard war and trials for war criminals. Nothing meant much to him but he read it thoroughly, wanting to understand more about the world he would be living in now. Suddenly he saw a name he recognized. Severus Snape, the boy who'd told him he was a least a little magic when he was thirteen, was featured in the article, having been pardoned of all crimes by the Ministry on the testimony of Harry Potter. He read about him being a spy for 17 years now and the horrific injury he'd received as the war drew to its conclusion at the Battle of Hogwarts. The article mentioned that the school was due to reopen on schedule this fall and speculated on whether Snape would return as headmaster or at least as a teacher.

House remembered Snape very well from the summer his family had spent in England. Both boys were outcasts, both abused by their fathers, both with a cynical outlook on life already. They had gotten along famously and spent all their waking hours together, sometimes joined by Snape's only other friend, Lily Evans. He wondered what had become of her and her mean spirited sister, Petunia.

There were a few job notices in the paper but most he could tell needed a trained wizard to fill, although there were a few for squibs but they were mostly non-challenging, menial labor. He'd never last long at one of them. The only one that caught his eye was at Hogwarts School, a professor for muggle studies. Well, he certainly knew about muggles and he'd had some teaching experience at the hospital. Maybe he could learn to use his wand if he could get a job there. He decided to send an inquiry tomorrow with the post owls. He settled down with his books and read for hours before taking the last dose of potions and dropping deeply into sleep.

The next day he sent his inquiry off to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall then ensconced himself in a library to catch up on what had been going on in the wizard world for the last thirty years. He'd been completely shocked by all that he'd read. The first wizard war, Voldemort and the Death Eaters, even that Snape had been one of them and turned before the war had begun. It was dark outside before he returned to the inn for dinner with more books in hand. Tom called to him and handed him a letter which he took to his room to read. It was from McGonagall.

 _Dear Mr. House,_

 _Thank you for your inquiry about the muggle studies professorship. Since teachers are expected to hold authority over young wizards, we have not hired anyone to the position who is not well learned in wielding magic. However, your background is unique and your medical training is of interest to our school infirmarian. If you are willing to split your duties between teaching muggle studies and the school infirmary, I am prepared to offer you the_ _position. Please come to Hogsmeade on Thursday at 11. I and Madam Pomfrey will meet you at the Three Broomsticks for a lunch interview. Provided that goes well, I will give you all the particulars you will need to know to begin the position. You will be paid a salary as well as provided room and board when school is in session._

 _Sincerely,_

 _M. McGonagall_

House folded the letter back up thoughtfully. He was surprised to be honest; he hadn't expected to be given a real chance. He didn't know what good he'd be in the infirmary of a wizard school, but he was willing to give it a go. He wrote an agreement to meet and set it aside to be sent in the morning.

Wednesday afternoon he picked up the train and rode to Hogsmeade. He'd have to leave straight after the interview to get back for his healer appointment but he was alright with that. The potions were working and the train was comfortable. He spent the night at the inn and wandered the town in the morning before making his way to the Three Broomsticks at ten minutes to eleven.

Soon enough he was seated with the two women and could see how they were qualified to teach. He felt like a schoolboy again in front of them.

"Mr. House, my name is Minerva McGonagall and this is Poppy Pomfrey. Thank you for your promptness. It is a trait I admire as a headmistress and teacher," she said with a smile.

"Well, I'm not great at promptness anymore, though my father tried his best to drill it into me. In this case, I came here yesterday and spent the night, since I had to take the train from London," House answered. "Greg House," he added, remembering he should reciprocate and introduce himself.

'Why did you not floo here from the Leaky Cauldron?" Minerva asked, a bit confused.

"That would require me knowing what you mean by that and how to do it," he answered.

"Gracious, I didn't realize you didn't know. I do apologize, Mr. House. I must remember that you have no more information than our muggleborn students do when they arrive at school," Minerva exclaimed. "I will show you how to use the public floo network after our interview. But first, let's order lunch and then we'll talk."

A few minutes later, their lunch orders were brought and their drinks refreshed. After a couple of bites, Minerva began the interview.

"As a muggle born, you are clearly qualified to teach wizards about muggles but I fear you may have difficulty relating this information to the students, given your lack of knowledge about the wizarding community. You won't have the other half of the analogy for comparison, you see."

"True, but I intend to spend my time between now and the start of term learning as much as I can about the wizarding community," House responded. "I'm a quick learner and an apt observer. It may be difficult for the first month or two, but I'll get the hang of it quick enough."

"Why do you want to come live in the wizarding community at such a late age, Mr. House?" Poppy asked. "It's most unusual, you must understand. Adults don't adapt to such drastic changes as well as eleven year old children."

"When I was 13 years old living in England, I met a wizard who told me that I had a little magic myself. I only knew him for the summer, then my family moved again and life interceded. I've worn out my welcome in the muggle world. My family is dead, the only friend I had left passed away last year. I gave up my career to spend his last six months of life with him. But I had been under parole and in order to be with him, I… faked my death. I can't go back to my old career, even if I wanted to, which I don't. Too many bad memories and dark shadows there. So, one night, I remembered that boy from when I was 13 and decided to come back to England and try to make contact. I think maybe I could, I don't know… start over? Maybe be a different person than I was last time."

"I can't think a person who would give up his career and risk his freedom to spend the last six months of a friend's life with him is all that bad that you need to be a different person," Poppy observed.

"No, that part wasn't bad. It just came way too late," he said morosely, staring into his tea for a long moment.

"Well, you said you worked as a muggle doctor," she began again. "What did you treat?"

"I had specialties in kidneys and infectious diseases, but the last 10 years I spent diagnosing rare and exceedingly uncommon presentations of disease. I like the challenge of solving a difficult puzzle. It's through doing that job that I have some teaching experience, with young adults though. I did some lectures for medical students and taught several young doctors to diagnose rare diseases as well. I'm not sure how that experience would transfer to a wizard school infirmary."

"That part doesn't directly, I suppose, but if you could apply the same methods to knowing what potion ingredient went awry in class, or what hex was used in the hallways to treat the students quicker, that would be of great use. And you can always administer potions and monitor care. However, I have been asked by St. Mungo's, the wizard hospital," she added, not wanting to presume that he knew that, "to offer classes to students from fifth year onward who might be interested in becoming healers. If you would be willing to help me put that curriculum together and split teaching duties, that would be a great benefit to me. After all, they still need to understand anatomy, how the body systems work and all that before they learn different treatment methods."

House nodded slowly as he thought this through. "Yeah, I could do that with you. I've never started from scratch before, even the med students had already had a few years teaching before they got to me. Sure, I'd like that."

"Well, then you, sir, need at least three crash courses in wizarding life over the next six weeks or so," Minerva said with a chuckle at the startled look on his face.

"Three?" he asked.

"Indeed. One, you need to learn enough about the wizarding world to live permanently amongst us; our culture, systems, history and such. Two, you need to learn how to use what magic you have. I'll not throw you to the proverbial wolves by putting you out there with pranksters at every turn. Three, you need to learn about wizarding medicine, even if you cannot master enough magic to practice it, you'll need to know the theory in order to teach, will you not?" Minerva asked sharply.

House nodded, letting out the breath he'd been holding in one puff. "Well, when you put it that way, I'm going to be pretty busy."

"Do you have a place to reside?"

"Not yet. I've only been here for a few days."

"There are a couple of flats for rent here in Hogsmeade. If you find one suitable, you can come up to the school for lessons before the term starts. That will allow you to get acquainted with the castle and the staff, both are quite eccentric," she added with a smile.

"That sounds as good as any plan I had. I do have an appointment tomorrow at St. Mungo's, to deal with a bum leg if possible, so if I'm to take the train back tonight, I can't stay longer than 3:30 this afternoon."

"Oh, no bother there, I'll have you floo back to the Leaky Cauldron. It will be good practice for you," Minerva said airily.

"What is wrong with your leg?" Poppy asked.

"Muscle death caused by a blood clot. They removed a chunk of muscle and there's a lot of pain and difficult movement because of that. Healer Davis seemed to think that Healer Collingsworth might have an idea or two that might help."

"Well, if anyone does, it would be him. Though you should know, Hogwarts is a castle. There are no elevators and it's a great deal of walking."

"I found that out already," he said with a sigh. "I figure I'm going to have to suck it up and wear a leg brace."

"I'll see what I can do to get your quarters and classroom centrally located as close to the hospital wing as possible," Minerva interjected. "We're still finishing repairs so now is the perfect time to add in a few changes."

They finished their meal and he filled out and signed his teaching contract, feeling good about his prospects in the wizarding world. Minerva decided on a floo lesson right then and there, taking them to the Hogwarts Infirmary on his very first trip. He came out stumbling and sooty but grinning madly at the ride. After a quick tour of the main floor of the castle and meeting Slughorn, Flitwick and Professor Sprout, he sat down with Minerva in the great hall to look at the castle floorplans, laying out where he would teach and reside. Finally, Minerva accompanied him back through the floo to the Three Broomsticks.

"Here is a letter of employment for you, a landlord will be assured to know you are employed after all," she said handing him an envelope. "You might consider buying your own owl; it would make setting up lessons and meetings easier. Good luck at St. Mungo's tomorrow, Professor House," she said with a smile as she gave him his title. "Do let me know how it goes and when you've returned to Hogsmeade." With that, she stepped back into the floo and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

House went to see the places to let in Hogsmeade, finding one that would suit his needs and his budget. It was cozy and fully furnished in a nice masculine style. It would do very well. He signed the agreement and paid the first month's rent and security, accepting the keys and password for the wards. After testing that he could work them, finding that he could, he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, nervously calling out the destination on his first solo floo trip.

Tom greeted him with a smile when he arrived by floo and poured him a firewhiskey to celebrate. "Well done, you even arrived mostly standing! Most people fall for the first several times," he confided when House chuckled. "Did you get the position?"

"Yes, I did," House answered, clinking his glass with Tom as the bartender smiled happily for him. "I've got to cram in studying about wizards, learning basic magic and basic healing between now and September 1st but I'm happy with that. And I rented a flat in Hogsmeade, so I'll be checking out tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to see you go, but very happy that you found a place for yourself so quickly," Tom said sincerely. House chatted with him and a couple other regulars until dinner then retired to his room to pack up and read.

The next morning found him sitting in a waiting room at St. Mungo's again, nervous about his appointment with Healer Collingsworth. He tried to quash any hopes that the wizards might be able to do what doctors had not, knowing it was an old injury and with the muscle missing and nerves damaged, not much was likely to change. Still, he'd spent one of the best weeks in years on the potions from Healer Davis, pain greatly reduced, able to sleep, and feeling generally healthier.

"Mr. House," the nurse called and led him into the exam room. He got into the examining gown and waited. Collingsworth was only a minute or two behind her.

"Good morning, Mr. House," Collingsworth said gruffly, cocking his head to the side and assessing the man. "I've read your file from Healer Davis. Muggles butchered you up pretty bad."

"Yeah, they did. I'm not holding out a lot of hope for any change, but the potions that Davis put me on made a big change in pain levels for me."

"Were you not on pain medicine before?"

"Yeah, but in order to be pain free I had to sacrifice clear thinking. Didn't go with being a doctor."

"Ah. So how much pain were you in before compared to this week on the potions?"

"On a scale of 0 to 10, bad days were a 7, good days a 4, and an occasional 9 or 10 about every six to eight weeks. This week on the potions, I've been at a pretty steady 2. Plus, I've been able to sleep without waking up in spasms."

"Good. Let's see what can be done to continue that trend." Collingsworth did a thorough exam on him even by House's standards. He'd done wizard equivalent of MRI scans, blood work, range of motion tests, observed his gait and carefully felt the entire damaged area, including the strained knee joint.

Finally, House was redressed and seated in Collingsworth's office to talk about the results. "First of all, you would do well to wear a brace, especially now that you'll be working at Hogwarts. I'll have you continue on the potions that Davis put you on, since they are working so well. I want you to continue the nutrient potion for two more weeks and the sleep aid as well. You can become dependent on them and I don't think you'll need them as much once your body isn't under so much pain stress anymore."

"I'm having a brace made for you. It should be ready for pick up in three or four days. I'll send you an owl and let you know when it's ready. I do think I may be able to affect the actual damage done, but how much is unclear and there are some risks so I want you to read up on it and think about it. We can talk more about it when you come back to get the brace fitted. Basically, though, I'll give you a series of limited action potions which may allow some amount of tissue regeneration. Again with the length of time passed, you won't ever get it all back, but some regrowth is possible. The upside to regrowth is a more muscle in your thigh and regenerated nerve endings that could make for a bit easier motion and gait. The downside is that those nerve endings may end up sending out more pain and burning than you've already been experiencing."

House grimaced at the thought of going through this only to have more pain than he already had. "I don't know, the upside would have to be awfully good to risk that."

"That's why I'm cautioning you to consider it. It's not impossible but improbable. I think I can help you slightly with the magical brace and potions adjustments but beyond that the decision would be yours to make."

"I'll go the safer route for now. Another couple of months won't mean much in the grander scheme of things will it?"

"No, not at all, unless you have another event."

"Right. Let's table that option for now then. What's so magical about this brace?"

"It reacts with your own nerves and muscles and fills in support where it's needed, rather than just being a rigid support. It should keep your muscles from getting strained too much in the first place, which should contribute to lower pain levels after a time."

"Great. That's what I hoped to hear at the very least. I put my new address on the file there, so you can contact me when the brace is ready. I'm moving into my new flat tonight." House said standing as the healer did.

"Excellent. Good luck in your new job."

After returning from St. Mungo's, House was seated next to the fireplace in his new flat, reading one of several books that had been sent by Minerva. This was _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One_ that the first year students were issued. He'd bought an owl, which was snoozing on a perch near the window, and on a whim he'd also bought a cat that was curled up on his lap. Pitch black with green eyes and beautiful long hair, she was a beauty. He'd decided to call her Thirteen. He sent his new owl to Minerva, letting her know that he was at his flat and the results of his healer's appointment. She'd responded encouragingly and asked him to walk up the road to meet Professor Flitwick at the gates of Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon, as she wanted the protection wards to recognize him. Filius had also agreed to give him a basic lesson on charms to help him learn to use his new wand at the same time.

The next morning he left early so that he could walk as slowly as he needed to arrive at Hogwarts gates without too much stress on his leg. He was still in awe of the castle and the idea of working there and so stood gazing up at it, not realizing when Filius arrived until he heard a throat clearing.

"Good morning, Professor House," Filius said with a smile.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick," House answered, straightening up from gawking at the castle.

"Well, first things first, we need to have Hogwarts' wards recognize you as one of the staff," Filius said, raising his wand and muttering an incantation. "Now, touch your wand to the fence and hold it there."

House did so and was surprised to feel the magic surging through the connection, feeling as though he was being examined from the inside out, before it dissipated.

"Excellent, now let's see that it's taken. Take a couple of steps back, then approach the gate again with your wand out," Filius instructed him. This time the gates opened at once to his wand and approach.

"So now the wards will let me in?" he asked, joining Filius on the other side of the fence.

"Most definitely. It's vital that all of the teachers are recognized by the wards and able to pass the students through quickly when need arises. Now, Minerva explained your situation to me last evening. I must admit, I have never heard of a muggleborn wizard who decided to join our community so late in life."

"Hey, I'm not ancient here," House growled.

"No, certainly not," Filius responded. "Still, most join at 11 years old, so I'll try you out with a couple of simple charms that I start the first years with, all right?"

"Sure. I read through year one of Standard Book of Spells last night."

"My, my, so much like Miss Granger. I wonder which house you would be sorted into," Filius said with a chuckle. "Let's start with levitation, as it is a skill needed for a great many spells."

Filius coached him on the proper pronunciation of the spell and practiced smoothing his wand movements, as House was using his non-dominant hand. Finally he put out a feather and nodded to House to proceed.

"Remember now, intention and visualizing what you want to happen are just as important as the proper pronunciation and movement. Go to it then."

House nodded, taking a moment to look at the feather and pictured it floating up from the ground to waft around in the air before pointing his wand and saying the spell. Much to his amazement and Filius' delight, the feather rose and hovered obediently in the air.

Filius was both surprised and pleased at how quickly House was able to retain wand motion and pronunciation and able to work the charm. He sought out Minerva after sending House home to continue his studies and practice the charms they had worked on.

"Filius," Minerva said with a nod. "How did the lessons go?"

"Exceedingly well," Filius exuded as he took a seat nearby. "I have to wonder if he's as low magical as he's been told. He had to work harder to practice smooth movements to use his non-dominant hand with his wand than he did to actually work the spells. I held him to three today, wingardium leviosa, lumos/nox, and reparo, but I'm certain he will go forward and learn more on his own. He reminds me in that way of Miss Granger. He's read the entire grade one spell book you sent him already."

Minerva was impressed but chuckled at the reference to Miss Granger. "Well, he has a great deal to learn in a very short time if he wishes to have young pureblood wizards give him any respect this fall. I am surprised that he was never picked up for Wizarding School if he does have more magic than he was told. Why was he not flagged as a muggle born?"

"He did say that his father was in the military and the family moved 2 to 3 times a year," Filius remarked. "Maybe that was enough to keep him jumping from one magic school to another's jurisdiction to let him slip through the cracks."

"Well, that could be," Minerva agreed thoughtfully. "If that is the case he could very quickly become quite proficient in magic. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what he can accomplish this summer."


	4. Chapter 4

Four days later, House returned to St. Mungo's after receiving an owl from Healer Collingsworth that the brace was made and ready. He was nervous and dreaded putting on a brace but was resigned to do so after seeing all the walking he would have to do at Hogwarts castle, even with the changes to his quarters and classroom that Minerva had made. He only hoped that the magical brace was as good as it sounded.

Collingsworth gave him a rundown of the spells built into the brace and put it on him. "Just let me make sure it fits properly and the charmed areas align with the right spots…" he muttered as he made a couple of adjustments and then spelled the buckles closed. "Give it a try."

House was nervous but intrigued; he had felt the spells kick in when the brace was on correctly. Cautiously, he stood and walked up the hallway and back.

"It feels good, really good. Way better than any other brace I've ever worn," he said with a delighted smile.

"Fantastic. Try it for a week and come back so we can make any needed tweaks to it and let me know if it affects your pain levels. If it hurts worse, fire call me right away, don't wait for the next appointment."

"I will. This is already far better than anything muggle medicine could offer me," House said, still wondering at how much more stable his leg felt.

"Well, just keep in mind it's a brace not a cure," Collingsworth said with a chuckle. "Don't go trying to climb the astronomy tower and don't try to go without your cane at the school."

House sighed at still needing the cane but even that thought couldn't keep the grin off his face. It just felt too good to have so little pain and now have his leg feel stable. He made his next appointment and headed back down to the lobby.

There was a crowd blocking the way and as he tried to edge around them, he could see they were after a woman and a young man. The Malfoys he realized as he listened in. He'd read about the retribution the Ministry of Magic was trying to get from them and the sudden death of Lucius Malfoy just two days after the battle of Hogwarts. Mother and son had not been personally charged but the family as a whole had been held accountable. While they were free of personal punishment, the Ministry had seized bank accounts and properties from them and frozen others. Way over the top in House's opinion.

Suddenly, wands were pulled, all on the crowd's side, and pointed at Narcissa. Draco drew his wand to defend his mother but the crowd turned even uglier.

"Just go about your own business," Draco insisted loudly. "We're only here to visit a friend."

Angry voices shouted at how many wizards wished their loved ones had survived the Death Eaters to be visited in the hospital and House knew the powder keg was about to blow. Still no security around. Some things never change in hospitals, he thought grimly, thinking back to the time he was shot in his office.

Brandishing his cane, he waded into the crowd, bodily pushing people aside and knocking the wands of the two most threatening away with his cane.

"This is a hospital not a dueling ground!" he growled sharply, keeping his cane up as a weapon while stepping in front of Narcissa. Draco shifted so that she was sandwiched between him and House. "Put your wands away and walk away."

"Don't you know who this is?" the instigator demanded. "They don't deserve to even be in the hospital!"

"Oh, grow up!" House snapped angrily. "Are you trying to create the next dark lord, start the next war? If so, you're doing one hell of a fine job! Make them feel hated and gang assaulted, yeah, that'll teach them to stay on the light path. Imbeciles. Now get out of here before I start using your heads for bludgers!"

Security finally arrived and looked about to remove the Malfoys instead of disperse the crowd until House tore into them derisively too. Finally wands were put away and the gathered crowd sent on their way. Narcissa let out a breath and thanked the stranger who'd defended them.

"You're welcome. Bunch of morons. You two alright?" House asked as the lead guard returned. Narcissa nodded.

"Who are you here to visit, Lady Malfoy? I'll escort you there," the guard asked politely.

"Severus Snape," she began only to be sharply cut off by House.

"Severus Snape? He's back in the hospital?" House asked.

"Still, I'm afraid; he's in a coma," Narcissa answered. "You know him?

"He's been in a coma for six weeks now?" he demanded, in full doctor mode, taking Narcissa's elbow and leading her toward the lifts with Draco in tow. "Keep up, Spanky," he snapped at the guard who had failed to follow along. The guard tried to correct his name as he got into the lift but was bluntly told to shut it by House.

"You have us at a disadvantage," Narcissa said. "May I ask your name and how you know, Severus?"

"My name is Gregory House and I knew Severus the summer we were both thirteen. We ran around Spinner's End together with Lily Evans."

Narcissa nodded, deeply surprised at a connection from so long ago. The lift opened and they all had to hurry to keep up with his long strides as he went to the desk and demanded to see Snape and his chart. An argument ensued over whether he had the legal right to do so and Narcissa and Draco slipped into Severus' room to his bedside.

"He's not going to get better, is he?" Draco asked forlornly. It was so much they'd gone through already to then lose his father and his godfather.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I don't think he will." Narcissa noticed another healer had arrived and seemed to be arguing in favor of House.

"Why do you think he wants his chart so bad?" Draco asked. Narcissa shook her head, but the argument seemed to have been won by House as he was now looking through the chart.

After ten minutes House came into the room with Snape's healer and Collingsworth and Draco posed the question again.

"Because I'm one of the best muggle doctors in the world and if magic can't bring him out of a coma that will eventually kill him then maybe I can. I've cured plenty of patients other doctors thought couldn't be cured."

House carefully examined Snape, telling Collingsworth what he needed to know to work on Snape's case and the healer made arrangements to have the tests done though he balked when House proposed a change in potions before the testing had been done.

"We learn as much by treating as we learn by testing. Sometimes more."

"And if that potion is wrong?" Snape's healer demanded.

"Then we learned something new to work from," House answered confidently. He rolled his eyes at the disbelief on the healer's face. "The man is going to die. You can do nothing and watch him waste away for months or years or… you can try something and maybe save his life. If he dies faster…well. Better than lying here wasting away."

Narcissa and Draco remained with Snape and House late into the night. Staff had thought to make them leave at end of visiting hours but House gave them permission to stay. Even though he had no authority to do so, the staff had gotten a sense of Doctor House during the long day and they chose not to argue. House spent the day pouring over records and reference books, seeking an answer to bring Snape out of his coma.

Around midnight he called for Collingsworth only to be told he'd gone home. "Damn it, get him on fire call then!" he demanded.

House went out to make the call and came back in about twenty minutes later. "I've made a couple more changes to his potions regimen. If it brings him out of the coma like I believe it will, he'll need a ritual performed to fully halt the wound and let it start to heal. I don't suppose you know any top notch ritualists?"

Draco shook his head but Narcissa looked thoughtful. "I'm not certain but Bill Weasley is a curse breaker for Gringott's. Perhaps he could do it. Or even the goblins themselves, but they would charge heavily to do so. If our assets weren't frozen I would gladly pay them to do so," she added helplessly.

"Do you think Weasley would help Severus?" Draco asked.

"I think there's a good chance. Bill is the oldest and quite mature and reasonable."

"We'll keep him in mind then," House nodded. "The potions have to be brewed custom and won't be ready for three days. I'm going to get a room nearby. You two should go get some rest too."

Narcissa agreed at once but House caught the quick flash of sadness and fear in Draco's eyes and a stifled comment at a glance from his mother. House watched for a moment then narrowed his eyes at their interaction.

"You said your accounts were frozen and the papers said your property had been seized. Do you have somewhere to go?"

She started to lie and say that they did but a single tear suddenly escaped her control and trailed down her face. "No. We're barred from leaving the country but locked out of our properties. We'll have to find a room we can pay for with what we have. Perhaps the Leaky Cauldron."

House took a moment to think then came to a decision. "Come with me." He told the staff at the desk how to contact him for any changes good or bad, then led them to the public floo and took them to his flat in Hogsmeade.

"It's not much," House apologized as he let them in. "You can have the bedroom; Draco and I can take the couches. Plenty of blankets and pillows for all. Anyone hungry? I'm going to cook up some eggs."

While Narcissa and Draco settled, putting blankets and pillows out for both men, House went to the kitchen and cooked eggs, bacon, fried potatoes and toast for them all. All three settled at his small table to eat their meal, both Malfoys pleased and surprised at how good the food was. They didn't speak much at all and Draco offered to clear up the dishes at a pointed nod from his mother. It was nearly two in the morning before they put out the lights and sought their beds.


	5. Chapter 5

House woke up in the morning a bit stiff from sleeping on the couch. He sat up and looked across the living room at Draco, who was sleeping in a chair with his feet on an ottoman. Just thinking about the way the crowd had gone after them made him angry all over again. People forgot that when you fought a war against your own people, you had to embrace your enemies as brothers again once the war was over. If you didn't, the rift would never heal. It looked like the wizards hadn't learned that. Especially the 'light' wizards. It made him madder than hell to see them use the same sort of tactics they despised the Death Eaters for using. He put the kettle on the hob to boil and went to make use of the shower while the other two were sleeping.

When he came out of the bathroom, dressed for the day, Narcissa was in the kitchen pouring out tea for her and Draco and quickly she poured him a cup as well.

"Thanks," he muttered quietly, adding a touch of sugar before taking a couple of deep swallows.

"I want to thank you for your hospitality, Doctor House," Narcissa said after taking a moment to read his mood and realizing that he wasn't angry, just out of practice with having company.

"You're welcome to stay here until you get things sorted out or the Ministry lets you back into your home. Although I wouldn't hold your breath for that to happen quickly," House added, drawing a snort of derision from Draco who agreed with that thought.

"We have no wish to impose on you," Narcissa replied. "It's clear you hadn't planned for an eventuality of company with the size of this flat."

"True, but I'll be staying up at the school come the end of next month and you two would have the place to yourselves," House said with a shrug that declared he really didn't care to have them out any time soon.

"You're going to teach at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, whipping his eyes up to look at him appraisingly. "Muggle studies?" he ventured with a smirk.

"Spot on," House answered with a grin. "That and introduction to medicine, getting those with an interest in becoming healers taught about anatomy and how the body works."

"Draco will be returning to the school to repeat his final year of studies," Narcissa interjected. "Part of the agreement with the Ministry but I think it's wise for him. Last year wasn't really about education, after all."

"Yeah if I survive to take my NEWTS," Draco groused. "No one will want us around, you saw what people think of us at the hospital. School will be just as bad, and most of the professors won't bother to stop it."

"Hey!" House snapped, slapping his palm against the table emphatically. "You hold your head up, go back to that school and remind them all that you still belong to this world as much as they do, and don't let them forget it. If they can't accept you back, then they aren't worth your time and effort."

Draco stared at House for a long moment then nodded, straightening up and pulling some of his old pride around himself. Narcissa was exceedingly pleased; she'd been trying to tell the same to Draco but met with no success. Maybe he just needed to hear it from another male, one who had no trouble assuming and wielding authority.

"Maybe I'll sign up for your class," Draco said. "Both of them."

"Be prepared to work if you do," House warned with a smile. "I don't cut any favors."

"You sound American; have you been in England long?" Narcissa asked.

"No. Three weeks in England, two in wizarding England. I used up my muggle life and decided to see if I could make it in the wizarding world. I'd been told, by Snape, that I was more than a squib but not fully magical, since I'd never received a letter from a magical school. But I've managed to learn spells fairly quickly and use a wand, so maybe I'm closer than he thought. After all, we were 13 at the time he told me that."

"Perhaps Draco and I can help you learn what you need to work and live amongst us in exchange for invading your home," Narcissa offered with a hopeful smile.

House cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment then smiled widely back. "Sounds like a great deal to me."

After both Narcissa and Draco took their turns in the bathroom, the three of them sat down to a bread, fruit and cheese platter with more tea and made some plans as House laid out everything he needed to absorb a basic understanding of by September 1st. Draco would teach him spells and potions, Narcissa would teach history and culture. House was on his own to absorb magical medicine information.

Once these plans had been made, House decided to take Draco with him to get more groceries and a plan so they could all share the flat a bit better. The people in Hogsmeade weren't pleased at all to see Draco but the aura that House could put out, honed by years of driving people away in the hospital, kept them holding their tongues and finding somewhere else to be suddenly.

"So, here's my idea and it's not a great one but given the size of the flat, it will have to do," House said after glaring away a group of busybodies. "I think we get a set of bunk beds and separate them from the other bed with ceiling to floor drapes. Your mother can take the bed, we'll sleep on the bunks. I call lower," he said, eyeballing Draco and lifting the cane to reinforce why.

"Not a problem," Draco responded. "I think that will work. We'll need someplace to put clothes and toiletries. I'll have to speak with the aurors to get enough personal possessions to survive and my school trunk. We need to at least be able to access my school vault for supplies and such."

"Well, then we'd best get busy. I want to have this taken care of before the potions are ready to give to Severus."

Draco and House were gone most of the day, getting food, furniture and bedding, stopping at the Ministry to deal with the aurors. House proved invaluable to Draco there, turning his sharp tongued logic loose on them and soon enough both men were escorted to Malfoy manor by a pair of aurors to gather up the personal items Draco and Narcissa would need. Draco fetched a second trunk for his mother's items and packed them carefully then did the same for his, putting it all in his school trunk. House noticed that the trunks held far more than they should but held his questions, merely handed some objects to Draco when asked to and keeping his eyes on the aurors. Both trunks were shrunken and put into Draco's pockets and they were escorted back to the Ministry before being allowed to leave again.

Narcissa was seated at the table looking through the numerous books that House had bought or borrowed and making a plan to get the most pertinent information to him first and foremost when an owl tapped on the windows. She went over and let him in, taking the packages and offering a treat as it drank water from the bowl that House's owl used. She resized the packages and chuckled, setting into putting away all of the food that they had bought.

House and Draco returned home in time for afternoon tea, just as the furniture delivery arrived. This was brought by two young wizards who'd been paid to assemble it and put up the room divider. There were also two more wardrobes, placed randomly amidst the bookshelves and a metal three drawer cabinet to go in the bathroom so each could put their things into a drawer.

Narcissa was overjoyed to hear of their success in getting their personal possessions from the manor and that House had argued them into opening Draco's school vault. There was plenty in there for him to use for school and to provide for both of them to help out with expenses and other small needs Narcissa might have.

Two days later found all three back at St Mungo's. The potions were ready to administer to Severus. Narcissa and Draco stood against the wall in the room as Collingsworth spelled them into Severus and waited with House and the other Healer. About five minutes in, Severus started to show increased vital signs and at twenty minutes his eyes fluttered open. Both of the Healers were amazed as neither had expected the potions adjustments to make any difference at all. Both started diagnostics spells as House stepped into Snape's range of vision and waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention. He nodded with satisfaction when, slowly but surely, Snape focused on the hand waving and correctly interpreted that someone wanted his attention, looking up to the face the hand belonged to.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," House said with a tight smile. "You won't be able to speak yet so don't try and strain yourself. There was a lot of soft tissue damage. Blink once for yes and twice for no. Understand?"

Snape frowned at the man but gave him a deliberate single blink.

"Good. You've been lying in a coma since being attacked by the Dark Lord's familiar near the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. That's six, almost seven weeks now. I made some changes to the potions regimen that the healers had you on, trying to counteract the venom, and that brought you out of the coma. But in order for the wound to heal, we need a ritualist to remove the cursed portion. You've got visitors by the way," he said, gesturing for Narcissa and Draco to come near. Severus began to cry when he saw them, that Draco still lived and was free.

"Try to stay as calm as you can, Severus," Narcissa urged as she took his hand, Draco taking the other. "We are both all right. The Dark Lord was utterly defeated this time."

Severus closed his eyes with a look of overwhelming relief but also despair on his face. House was watching him closely, listening to the two healers whispered reports of the diagnostic spells they'd cast. Seeing despair in Severus's eyes, he knew that Severus had not planned on living. Stepping up to his bedside, he asked him as much. Narcissa and Draco both gasped but nodded in understanding when Severus blinked that yes, he had hoped to die.

"Well, one thing I think we've all learned in this world is you can't always get what you want," House stated grimly. "You survived and I'm going to make certain of it. They survived. I survived. Now we all have to learn how to live again."

"Now we can all help each other learn how to live again," Narcissa added fervently, putting a hand on House's arm to make it clear that the four of them would work together.

"Definitely," House nodded. "I'm going to go contact Weasley. See when we can set up this ritual to be done so that wound can finally start to heal."

Severus scowled and reached for House's arm, missing him, but House noticed and returned to the bedside. "What? You know someone we can use besides Bill Weasley?"

Severus relaxed and blinked twice. Draco chuckled darkly, putting the pieces together. "Don't worry. Ron Weasley wouldn't know a ritual from a hole in the ground," he reassured him.

Still Severus very weakly reached for House, unable to control his muscles, but House stepped closer and took his hand. "I won't let anything happen to you. I don't think you remember me, do you?" he asked. Snape frowned and blinked no.

"I'm Greg House, the marine brat that ran around town with you and Evans when we were all 13 in Spinner's End. You told me I was more than a squib but maybe just not enough magic to get a school letter. I needed a new start and came back here. Never thought I'd need my muggle career to save the life of the person who told me so long ago of a place I could go to try to belong and start over. Fate, huh? She is a bitch of mistress. So demanding. Get some rest for now. Let me go contact Weasley. I promise a longer explanation when you're strong enough to ask all your own questions."

Severus huffed slightly and dropped his hand, turning his head into Narcissa's hand as she lightly brushed his hair off his face. He closed his eyes and let himself just be comforted by their presence. The war was over and Draco had survived. For now, that was enough.

House spoke with Bill Weasley at length, explaining everything he'd researched and the conclusions he'd made, how Snape had awoken from the changes made in the potions and what ritual he wanted to have performed. Bill listened intently and nodded as House finished.

"I think you're right about the ritual and although I am qualified as a ritualist this level is a bit beyond me," Bill admitted. "It will have to be done on the New Moon, four days from now. I'll ask around to see if I can get someone with better qualifications to come as well, but I'll do it either way."

"Narcissa mentioned that the goblins could do it, but would probably charge an exorbitant price for it," House remarked. "I don't have any money to offer and their accounts are all frozen save for what Draco will need for school this year."

Bill looked at bit uncertain and frankly surprised to hear him refer to the Malfoys by their given names. "I didn't realize you knew the Malfoys," he said. "Yes, the goblins would charge a great deal for a ritual like this, I'm afraid. I don't think there are any debts that could be called in to lower the price at all either."

"Snape is willing for you to do it," House told him. "Just not Ron."

Bill guffawed at that one. "I'm not at all surprised but he needn't worry. Ron is completely unqualified for the job. I'll meet you at his room, six hours before moon rise on the first day of the New Moon. We'll make the preparations and perform the ritual at moon rise. Ask Lady Malfoy and Draco if they are willing to help as well. Extra warding and power would certainly be a help, as well as friendly intentions."

"Will do. See you then." House said, ending the call.


	6. Chapter 6

Between the three of them, House and the Malfoys made certain that Snape was never left alone now that he was awake. The morning that Bill was due to arrive, Collingsworth sat at the desk with House outside Snape's room.

"I hope this ritual works. I'd hate to think you brought him out of that coma only to die," Collingsworth said worriedly. In truth he was worried more for House than for Snape. The first patient House was involved with, an old friend no less… he feared what might happen to House if Snape died. He'd done some digging and got a few jealously guarded answers out of House these last couple of days and heard enough about the end of his muggle life to know that a failure here could put him into an emotional tailspin. He didn't think that even the promise of the job at Hogwarts and the new friendship with Lady Malfoy would be enough to stop him from going down. And, truthfully, he wanted House to succeed because it would bring a whole new way of practicing medicine to St Mungo's, especially as House would teach up and coming potential healers at Hogwarts. Maybe he would consent to occasional lessons and teachings here. He'd like to learn, if it was possible, to make the kind of mental connections that House made in just a few hours of research time.

Bill arrived and was introduced to all then stepped in to greet Severus, taking his hand and leaning over the bed. Severus was deathly pale and weak, barely able to move, unable to speak or eat, and he locked eyes with Bill Weasley in desperation, to be cured or to be released to die.

"Don't worry, Professor," Bill said softly. "I understand. But I think your friend there is right. I think this will work and let you heal and recover, so you put your thoughts and your energy to that during the ritual, yeah? Don't go into it cross purposes. If the worst is to happen it will all on its own. Go in for the best, to recover and live. Draco has been bereft since his father died so suddenly and he and his mother have been barred from all their properties. He needs to not lose his godfather too. Besides, who else could properly convey to the incoming students of Hogwarts what a bunch of dunderheads they are?" he asked with a teasing smirk, getting an answering weak smirk from Snape. "That's the spirit."

Snape was moved to a warded operating theatre deep in the basement of St Mungo's for the ritual. Bill had brought another of Gringott's curse breakers, one he had worked with in Egypt, who was also an experienced ritualist, though neither of them had attempted this particular ritual before. Both men took the task seriously, confident in their abilities to perform this new ritual properly, especially with the added energy and aid from the Malfoys, Collingsworth, and House. Narcissa, it turned out, knew a fair amount of ritual magic as well and she was to aid, while the other three provided energy.

The ritual took four hours to perform and left its participants so drained that they all collapsed into magical exhaustion and were put on cots in Snape's room and the room next door to be tended by St Mungo's healers. One of them contacted Hogwarts, letting McGonagall know what had happened. Within the hour, she and Madame Pomfrey were at the hospital, Pomfrey checking over Snape and the others while McGonagall asked for more details, just as Arthur and Molly Weasley arrived, along with Fleur, to ask after Bill.

"I can assure you all that they are well, just suffering from magical exhaustion," the healer said quietly. "The ritual was successful and removed all of the cursed elements from Professor Snape's wounds…"

"Headmaster Snape," McGonagall interrupted. The healer was startled, confused, but continued.

"Headmaster Snape's wounds can now heal properly, though the long coma with the cursed elements as well as the draining ritual will still require a long recovery, perhaps three months or so."

Pomfrey came out of the room as the healer was explaining this and nodded in agreement. "They are all fine now, exhausted but they will recover in a week's time. Severus is very weak but the wound was finally able to be closed at long last. I think he will actually recover," she said with relief.

"Minerva, why do you say that Severus is still the headmaster?" Arthur asked.

"Because he has never stepped down from the post," she answered.

"But, you drove him out, just before the battle," Molly said, confused. "Doesn't that qualify as him stepping down?"

"Apparently, Hogwarts has other definitions of the phrase," McGonagall said with a twinkle in her eyes. "I am still not able to access the wards any differently than I ever was under Albus and I am not able to access the headmaster's quarters, only his office. As it turned out, Severus was acting in the best interest of the students and the school last year, despite all appearances to the contrary, just as Mr. Potter testified after viewing Severus' memories in the pensieve, including fleeing rather than dueling with me. Therefore, in Hogwarts' opinion, Severus is still very much the headmaster."

"Oh, and I think you should also know that Mr. House there is actually Professor House, teaching muggle studies and introduction to healing this coming school year," she told them.

"Oh, that is marvelous, considering what he has been able to do here," Fleur said softly.

"Yes, even moreso with what he has done here. In the muggle world, he is a world famous healer, a doctor they call them. To see that his muggle training carries over to our healing, and him only part of this world for three weeks, it's quite remarkable. I cannot wait to see what he will bring to our students and the future healers," Pomfrey said with a smile.

They all waited until the others woke briefly, enough to reassure themselves they would recover, then returned home and to Hogwarts, leaving them to rest in the hospital.

It took several days before House was feeling better, more than any of the others. Collingsworth told him it was no surprise, considering that he was only just learning how to harness his magic. Ritual work at this level was for experienced wizards, for those who knew how to harness and channel energy with ease. He compared it to running a marathon when you'd only trained for the 5k race. House groaned and nodded understanding. Every part of him hurt, his brain hurt and something deep within him hurt and felt stiff. This, it was explained, was his magical core, and would recover in just a few days more.

Severus was doing well, able to speak a few hoarse whispers just three days later, although he was severely admonished by Narcissa not to strain his voice by lecturing or asking all of his questions. He huffed but agreed when even that action triggered a coughing fit that left him pained and gasping. Six days after the ritual, Narcissa insisted that House return home to rest properly, asking Draco to stay with Severus for the night, to which he readily agreed.

Severus turned to look at Draco as he pulled a chair up next to the bed. "I'm sorry about your father," he rasped out softly.

Draco nodded, looking down but accepting the condolence. "He went very suddenly. We were sitting at the table and he fell to the floor. The healers said he had a blood vessel burst in his brain. That it killed him instantly."

"So it's true? House knew you when you were boys?" Draco asked. Severus nodded. "Maybe he's right. Maybe Fate did have a hand in it. If he hadn't known you that summer, he'd never be here. You would have died. Mother and I would have been mobbed and living who knows where." At Severus' frown of inquiry, Draco explained how House had defended them and took them in, fought for their possessions, school money, Severus' treatment, and more.

"He's so different from anyone I've ever met before. I like him," Draco admitted. "He's good to Mother. Teaching him what he needs to know has given her, us, something to do instead of worry about what will happen to us and where we'll go. And now we don't have to worry about you quite as much either."

Severus gave him a weary smile and Draco whispered for him to sleep. Severus couldn't have disobeyed if he wanted to. His body needed sleep to heal and simply shut down when it was ready to sleep no matter what he wanted of it.

Narcissa apparated both of them to Hogsmeade and set some water to boil as soon as they were inside the flat. "You should go take a hot shower and get into your nightclothes," she said as House pulled off his jacket.

"I'll fall asleep under the showerhead I'm so tired," he admitted, even though he headed toward the bathroom anyway. Narcissa debated a moment then followed him, turning on the hot water as she came in. House looked at her with some confusion, most of it borne from exhaustion.

"Come on then. You can't shower fully dressed," she said, stepping closer and starting to unbutton his shirt. He reached up and covered her hands with his own.

"No. You don't have to do this," House said, though he didn't push her away at all. "I appreciate it. I really do. Just check on me in a few minutes and listen, in case I fall. I'll have that tea when I'm done," he said, waiting until she met his eyes again before he released her. He wanted to see understanding in her eyes, that she knew that SHE wasn't being rejected. It took a moment for that to sink in but he saw when it did as she smiled and patted his chest.

"I'll have it ready for you at the bedside. The last thing you need is that bunk bed tonight," she added, making sure he saw that she was serious. And he knew she was right. House smiled and nodded, pulling off his shirt as she left the bathroom, leaving the door cracked open a bit, to go and see to the tea.

He made it through the shower all right, though he felt even more tired from the hot water, and pulled on his sleep pants then limped into the bedroom. She had the covers pulled back for him and a cup of hot tea waiting along with a couple of small biscuits. They both sat on the edge of the bed and drank their tea then she took the cups away, coming back into the room and helping get the blankets tucked around him. She put out the light and he was startled when the bed dipped and she had climbed in next to him, in fact, snuggling right up to his back and putting her arm over his chest.

"Narcissa…"

"Hush. Sleep. I don't want to be alone tonight, not even just on the other side of the divider. And I don't want to be too far away to hear if you have trouble. Sleep," she urged again softly. House took a deep breath and slowly released it. It did feel good to have someone with him again, to be watched over. He put his hand lightly over hers, accepting her need and acknowledging his own at the same time.

"Good night, Narcissa," he whispered.

"Good night, Gregory," she whispered back and soon both were deeply asleep.

Narcissa woke up suddenly, startled by something though she didn't know what. Gregory wasn't in the bed, though she could see the bathroom light was on. Then she heard a noise, a noise she'd hoped never to hear again. Grabbing her wand she threw open the bathroom door, thinking that he was being attacked or had been cursed somehow. House looked up at her, flinching at the door banging and the wand she pointed at him before another spasm in his leg made him groan in agony. That was the sound she heard, the agony that so much reminded her of someone under the Cruciatus curse. Putting her wand away she knelt in front of him.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"I took the painkiller, just have to wait it out," he said, massaging the angry muscle fiercely. "Sorry to wake you up."

"You should have woken me up to begin with," she remonstrated, reaching up to massage the muscle herself. "Sit back and relax as much as you can."

Ten minutes later, the spasm was fully over, leaving him wiped out and slightly loopy from the heavy pain killer and her sweaty with sore hands from working the muscle. She put his arm over her shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, back to bed with you," she ordered, helping him get there and settling in with him again. "Don't feel you have to hide that from me, Gregory. I've seen far worse and could do nothing. At least there is something I can do this time."

House nodded and let himself fall back asleep in her arms, relieved not to have had to face the spasm alone.

Narcissa woke the next morning with him still in her arms. He was actually cradling her arm with his as he slept. She smiled lightly and brushed her fingers along his arm. It had been a long time since she'd found comfort sleeping with anyone. She and Lucius had stopped sleeping together after Draco had started school and had stopped being intimate together after Lucius returned from the Department of Mysteries debacle. They'd done their best to hide it from anyone, especially Draco, but the stress and conflict of the Dark Lord's return with the subsequent fall of the Malfoy family status had destroyed the intimacy of their marriage. She began to wonder where the man she had married had disappeared to as he was gone even before the final battle. Maybe she was only reacting out of stress and grief even now, she wondered. After all, Lucius had only been dead for six weeks, even if lost to her years before that. She had no idea what Gregory really felt for her, although she could see that they were at least friends. But he made her feel wanted, needed…a partner in their living arrangement instead of a trophy as she had become toward the end of her marriage. He treated Draco very well, never trying to usurp the role of father, but taking on the mentor role. Draco was starting to get some signs of life and hope back in his eyes in the week they'd been living with him.

A week, she realized, surprised that was all it had been. A week in his home, a week at St Mungo's while they recovered from the ritual. She felt much closer to him than that amount of time should have allowed. Really, she should barely feel more than an acquaintance, a house guest, with him, but she definitely felt more. Did he? What would Draco think and how did he feel about him? How would regaining his godfather change that? She shook her head lightly and gently eased out of bed, shushing him back to sleep with soft words, as she visited the bathroom then went to make some tea.

House woke again about an hour later and dragged himself out of bed into the bathroom for a shower. He felt sweaty from the late night spasm. Once dressed, with the brace on, he joined Narcissa at the table as she filled a teacup for him.

"I, uh… I want to thank you for last night," House began hesitantly. "I really appreciate the help and the company. I want to make sure that you know that I don't expect you to do that for me, just because you're living here. I mean, I'd hope you'd help if I asked you to get me a potion or something but last night… well that went beyond just normal niceties into a deeper level and… I appreciate that a lot. It helped to not be alone, with the spasm and sleeping. I hope that it helped you though. Because if it didn't, then I don't want you to even think about needing to do it again. I've lived with this alone for 15 years. I'll keep doing it."

Narcissa looked into his eyes and saw that while he was deadly serious about going it alone, he was also desperately hopeful not to have to. She smiled and gently squeezed his hand across the table. "I'm glad I was able to help and yes, it did help me as well. I've spent too long forced to do nothing but endure and unable to do anything. It felt good to not sleep alone. I assure you, Gregory, I'm not doing this from obligation. I want to help you. Is the pain better this morning?"

House nodded, stunned by her words into silence, forced to take a couple of sips of tea before he found his voice again. "It's stiff and angry this morning but the pain isn't bad."

"Be sure to mention the spasm to Healer Collingsworth this morning," Narcissa said as she stood up to gather a few things to eat, bringing them back to the table. "I imagine the spasm was caused from the physical stress and magical exhaustion and what you've done is enough but still…"

House had tensed up reflexively at the thought of telling the healer but forced himself to relax as she explained. "Yeah. First time a spasm has coincided with magical exhaustion. Not like I'm an expert on those effects," he added.

"Yet," she remarked with a smirk. "I'm sure that will only be a matter of time considering how quickly you learn and master things. I thought that I would look over our lessons and be sure that you have all the basics you need to know before starting work on the first. Unless you would prefer I come to St. Mungo's with you."

"No, no, that's fine. I don't think I'll be there all that long today. He needs rest right now more than anything. I just want to make arrangements for where he'll recover when he's ready to leave. If he's like me, he'll want to be alone but if he's like me, that's the last thing that he needs," House said honestly, meeting her eyes to be sure the message was passed correctly. Narcissa nodded; message received.

"Contact Headmistress McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. They may be able to offer solutions that would suit Severus' need for solitude and for supervision all at the same time. As for you, Draco and I will be keeping an eye on you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Real life is causing a slow down and kicking my ass right now. My fiancee has been placed on hospice care for stage 4 cancer. It's been a couple of weeks of getting services coordinated, equipment brought in, furniture rearranged to accommodate it and such tasks. Likely chapters will be a bit slow in coming but I will definitely keep writing this story.**

Over the next few days, it was decided and grudgingly agreed to by Snape, who dearly wanted to just disappear into Spinner's End for good, that Snape would retain the title of Headmaster, at least for the upcoming school year. McGonagall, now fully apprised by Dumbledore's portrait of the role that Snape had played as headmaster, insisted he remain on, arguing that only Snape had the personal experience to be able to help and guide the returning children of Death Eater and sympathizer families. He would be under Pomfrey's care, whom he trusted implicitly, and monitored by House, living in the Headmaster's quarters away from the bustle of the school day and have the house elves to help him. Snape would be transferred to the school on the 30th of August, two days before the start of school. The actual duties of the headmaster would remain with McGonagall for now, slowly transferring to Snape over time, with completion of the transfer to take place around Halloween. Until then, for another three weeks, he would remain a patient at St Mungo's.

House, Narcissa, and Draco settled into a routine fairly quickly. In the mornings, House would go to St. Mungo's, to watch over and talk with Snape as well as spend time with the healers as an observer. Collingsworth had arranged for him to have access to the healers' library there as well, in preparation for his work in the Hogwart's infirmary in the fall. Draco would come to the hospital in the afternoon to teach House spells and talk about potions theory. Snape, they hoped, would be interested, or irritated, enough with Draco's teaching to offer his own comments and instructions. It would give him something to think about while he was convalescing. House would leave for home to share dinner and have his lessons with Narcissa, while Draco would share dinner with Snape and spend the evening reading to him before returning home himself.

By the third morning of this routine, Snape was already irritated with them. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone, angry at being so weak and having been talked into remaining the headmaster. House came to his room around 10:30 a.m., a book under his arm and settled down into the chair in Snape's room.

"Must you read here? Do they not have chairs in the library?" Snape rasped out.

"Yep, they sure do," House agreed, opening his book and starting to scan the pages.

"Then get out," Snape ground out, although the effort put him into a coughing fit that needed House's help to stop it. House held a glass of water for him to drink a few swallows then returned to his chair.

"I think it's only fair to tell you that I'm not going to leave you alone, no matter what you say and there isn't anyone else that will stop me either. I know, you don't want company, you don't want to be here, you don't want to be injured, hell, you don't even want to be alive. I've been there, for different reasons than you, but I've been there and I can finally admit that what I wanted more than anything was for someone to fight hard enough to stay at my side no matter what. So this time, I'm the one who needs to fight to be at your side and one thing I'm pretty good at is defying authority," House said, finishing with a smirk.

Snape pointedly looked at the hospital wall, frowning angrily when House just chuckled and returned to his reading. Snape remained sulkily silent for over an hour then finally turned to face House again.

"Why did you stand up for the Malfoys?" Snape whispered.

"Because they were about to get mobbed by a crowd in a hospital. Since I got shot in the same hospital I was working in, I'm a little sensitive about scenes like that," House answered, not looking up from his book although he was paying close attention to Snape's reaction.

"But to live in your flat?" Snape continued. "Why?"

"Truthfully, because your ministry is crucifying them to make an example out of them. They only had charges against Lucius and he died, so now they want to take out all the anger and pain of the war on the two of them. Great way to make yet another dark lord. I don't know what they think they are proving by banning them from leaving England while refusing to allow them into their properties or any of their money to live someplace else. That's completely idiotic. So, I invited them into my flat, went with Draco to the Ministry to bully them into allowing him to gather personal clothes and effects from the Manor as well as opening his school vault at Gringott's since they are requiring him to return to school to repeat his seventh year. In exchange, they are both helping me learn what I need to know to live and work in this world."

Snape nodded. The explanation eased his worries about Draco and Narcissa. He agreed with House's opinion on the Ministry's actions against the Malfoys and was pleased at the very Slytherin exchange of room and board for knowledge. That did, however, raise a new worry for Snape. House had saved his life, by doing the research into the potion regimen and ritual needed to heal him as well as bullying St Mungo's healers into action. That meant he owed House a life debt, and a lesser debt to Bill Weasley too for that matter.

Snape fell asleep again as he pondered what to do about the life debt and when he woke again, Draco had arrived and was going through potions theory with House.

Draco was going through common potions ingredients' properties from the third year potions curriculum, Snape noted. Draco named the ingredient and House rattled off the properties from memory, doing quite well at it. He missed a few here and there but added in muggle alternative medical uses and properties in. Draco listened closely to the additions, sometimes asking questions of his own and jotting down what House added in a notebook. Finally House asked Draco a question that he couldn't answer and Snape spoke up to answer him. Draco was startled but he noted that House was not, that he had already known that Snape was awake.

"You're absorbing this all very quickly," Snape added when the other two moved their chairs closer to his bed. "Some of the muggle uses I've never heard of."

"I read several different medical journals every month, from several different countries," House responded. "It helps me keep up on both obscure and new treatments as well as ongoing research."

"You should get Potions Quarterly. It is much the same as a medical journal," Snape offered, lapsing into a coughing fit.

"Draco mentioned the same thing to me yesterday," House replied as Draco poured Snape a glass of water. "I think I will subscribe to that and Collingsworth has already set me up with the Healer's Quarterly."

"How are you feeling today?" Draco asked, taking the other chair.

"Still very sore and weak. How is your mother doing?" Snape asked, quickly shifting the focus of the conversation.

"She's doing well. Deep into putting together lessons for Professor House on Wizard history, etiquette, and culture. Keeping herself busy doing that. But I know she's still worried, still mourning Father," Draco answered, letting a little of his own grief show. "There's plenty in my school vault for both of us to live for quite a while but when that runs out I will hopefully be able to get some type of job to support us both. If anyone will hire a Malfoy," he added bitterly.

"I told you both that you can stay with me as long as you need to," House interjected. "Once you and I are up at school, she'll have the flat to herself until June. That gives us nine months to get on the Ministry's ass to open up at least one of your properties and vaults."

"Spinner's End is also open to you both, but I can't see your mother living in that run down muggle neighborhood," Snape responded. "Best to stay where you are for now."

Draco nodded, somber at the thought that they might be locked out of their property for months to come though he was relieved that his mother would be able to stay at House's flat.

"Draco is also teaching me spells," House commented, deftly turning the conversation.

"Yes, he's actually picking spells up pretty fast," Draco responded, relieved for the change of subject. "I don't think he was as low magical blood as you thought when you were both thirteen."

"Flitwick thinks that it might be that moving around every few months as a military brat might have dropped me between the cracks of different schools," House offered.

"Possible," Snape allowed. "How far have you gotten on spells and how quickly? Are you teaching him potions or just theory?" he added to Draco, lapsing into another coughing fit.

"He's already on third year spells," Draco answered. "I haven't been brewing potions with him though. We really don't have a place to do it in the flat in Hogsmeade. We're about to start grade four spellwork, probably by the end of the week. It's hard to say without knowing his bloodline how powerful he might become or any lineal traits, like inventing spells in the Prince line," he added, nodding at Snape.

"You invented spells as well as potions? Sweet," House said with a grin and a fire of curiosity in his eyes. "But I do know what bloodline I came from. Found out at Gringott's."

"Which family are you from?" Draco asked as Snape looked on with interest.

"MacDougal. Son of Herbert, son of Alexander, son of Robert. The goblins gave me the names of my cousins and half brothers and sisters. I haven't contacted them yet. Not sure if I'm up to the risk of being rejected by yet another family," House added quietly with a bitter undertone.

Draco was curious to know more but wise enough to recognize now was not the time to ask, even before the warning glance from Snape. He would, he decided, make sure that his mother knew, so that she could talk about the MacDougal line in her lessons with House more than she might have otherwise.

"The MacDougal line has a lot of Ravenclaw affiliations," Snape commented. "That certainly fits with how quickly you absorb information."

"They're a pure blood line, like the Potters, but not part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight," Draco mused aloud. "I've heard that they are interested in defense and ancient runes. Once you've finished your crash course in wizardry, you would probably enjoy ancient runes and arithmancy. I can help you with that too, if you like, although you could get help right from the professors while school is in session."

"Maybe. Maybe I'll keep the tutor I have. I get him, he gets me. Better than trying to figure out yet another person," House said in a casual tone but nodded meaningfully when a surprised Draco met his eyes.

"You really wouldn't mind learning from a student instead of a professor?" Draco asked, finding it hard to believe.

"You know your stuff on the subjects?"

"Draco has carried top marks in both classes since third year, challenged only by Granger," Snape informed him.

"There's your answer. I'll keep the teacher I've got. Now, I really need to get going. My other teacher is waiting for me and she's a strict taskmaster," House said, putting his books in his bag and getting to his feet. "See you tomorrow, Snape. Draco."


	8. Chapter 8

House arrived back in Hogsmeade around four every afternoon, flooing to the Three Broomsticks and walking back to the flat he shared with the Malfoys. No sooner than he'd walked through the door, his cat, Thirteen, was rubbing up against his legs. He reached down to scratch her ears and pet her, catching sight of Narcissa sitting in the armchair shaking her head.

"By her reaction, you'd think I ignored her all day," she said with a chuckle.

"That's a cat's shtick. Make you think they been ignored and starved as soon as they see you," House grinned.

"How is Severus today?"

"His voice is still really gravelly but he's talking to me and Draco, asking questions. Still dozes off without much warning," House replied, putting his bag on the floor and dropping down on the sofa. "He cares about Draco a great deal."

"Yes he does. He always has, even when he had to hide it during the war," Narcissa replied. "After Lucius died, I was worried Draco would be broken completely when the Ministry came down on us. If it weren't for the requirement to repeat his seventh year at Hogwarts, I think he might have been."

"If he hadn't still had you, he would have been, school or not," House observed, meeting her eyes somberly. "He's able to pull himself together to make sure that you're taken care of."

"You've helped him a great deal too," Narcissa observed casually as she picked up her notes on the lesson she had in store for him tonight. "Lucius loved our son but he didn't uplift him much. He taught Draco that he should expect the best because he was a pure blood and a Malfoy. When you told him that he had a right to live and attend school in this society solely on the basis of being a wizard… that's a new concept to Draco. He's started to come out of the black state we've been in since the Dark Lord returned, even before Dumbledore was killed. You don't know how much that means to me. And the fact that you trust him to teach you what you need to know to live in wizarding society has helped him learn to value himself even more."

House nodded, petting the cat on his lap. "He's a great kid. You can be proud of him and who he's becoming. So what have you planned for me tonight?"

Narcissa smiled and turned to her notes. She'd noticed that House, like Snape, was uncomfortable being complimented although both men desperately wanted to feel valued for their contribution. "Now that we've finished going over the most recent history, I thought you should get an overview of the basic lessons most young wizards and witches get. The basics of the families that make up our society, their traditional allies and how they make up the backbone of our government even now."

"Oh, joy," House said unenthusiastically, though he softened his tone with a smirk. "My least favorite thing. Politics."

"Like it or not, society runs on politics," Narcissa lightly chided with an answering smile.

"Blackmail is much more efficient," House shot back.

"Yes, it can be, but you cannot use blackmail until you know what the person values most and will give anything to avoid losing. That's the basis of politics; to compromise the least while gaining the most from your fellow men in government. Blackmail allows you to avoid compromising, if you choose the right topic."

House looked at Narcissa with an increasing respect for the shrewd and devious nature she had just showed him. "Wow, I didn't expect you to agree and think that way."

"Let's go out to dinner," Narcissa proposed. "Just to the Three Broomsticks and we can start our discussion there."

"Okay," he said, getting to his feet.

"First, you need to change," Narcissa said, smirking at the look of disbelief on his face. "Go on, it's part of the lesson. You don't need to dress formal but do dress well for an evening meal. You are escorting Lady Malfoy after all."

House gave her a sour look and stomped his way into the bedroom coming back just a few minutes later with some dressier clothes on and a robe over top.

"Does this pass muster?"

"Very well," Narcissa answered, rising and coming to stand at his side, smoothing the collar on his robe down. She led the way and once outside, House offered her his arm for the short walk to the Three Broomsticks. He held the door for her and led her to a table in a corner, both feeling a bit uncomfortable when many of the patrons stared at them, murmuring as they walked by. Rosamerta came over to their table and greeted them, effectively sending the message to the other customers that she was accepting of them being there. Rosamerta didn't like Narcissa Malfoy but she did like House and would leave the decision to him whether to associate with Narcissa.

"Good evening Professor House, Lady Malfoy," Rosamerta said, handing them both a menu. "Can I bring you something to drink?"

"I'll have a firewhiskey and an ice water and for the lady," House said, pausing and looking to Narcissa for her choice.

"Red wine, please," Narcissa replied. Rosamerta nodded and left to get their order.

"People need to mind their own damned business," House growled, glaring fiercely at a couple who was staring and whispering at them.

"Ignore them," Narcissa said calmly, putting her hand on top of his. "The Malfoy reputation has been destroyed as a result of the choices my late husband made during the last two wizard wars. They have cause to dislike us."

"They don't have the right to make a scene over it," House growled, though he did turn his attention to his dinner partner instead of the whispering crowds. "So what did you want to talk about tonight?" he asked, leafing through the menu to make his choice for dinner.

Narcissa nodded as Rosamerta brought back their drinks and took their order for dinner. "Wizarding society is very much based on aristocracy. The core group of families are known as the Sacred Twenty-eight. These families can trace their ancestry back the farthest and have mostly pure-blooded wizards in their lines."

"What makes a wizard a pure-blood? Once they marry into a muggle line do they remain non-pureblood even if the children born from that marriage marry wizards again? How many generations would it take to regain pureblood status?"

Narcissa blinked at his questions and took a moment to think about her answer. "There are those like my late husband that would consider even one muggle or even muggleborn ancestor makes a line sullied. Several of the Sacred Twenty-eight believe this. In practice though, I think that so long as both parents are wizards, the child is a pureblood. A half blood would be the child of a wizard and a muggle; that's what you and Severus are. In order to keep power in a very small circle, most pureblood families wouldn't even entertain joining their families to a half blood let alone a muggleborn. Most are very suspicious about how muggleborns are magical if both of their parents are muggles. So bloodlines and ancestry became all important, even to marrying cousins to keep it pure."

"The science of genetics explains muggleborns easily enough," House responded with a shrug. "When first cousins or half siblings marry there is a chance of genetic defect. Do that enough times and that's how you get a squib. Now wizard society often sends squibs to the muggle world to live since they can't wield magic but genetically it's still in their blood. It's what we call a recessive gene and get's passed along to their children. Now if one of their kids marries another kid with the same recessive gene for magic, that gene can become dominant again and create a magical child, one that you would call muggleborn. Really just a descendent of two squibs."

Narcissa slowly nodded, seeing the logic in how that could occur and feeling even worse for the pureblood attitudes she'd been raised with and raised her son with. "That makes the prevailing attitude about muggleborns even more reprehensible."

"In some ways," House agreed with a shrug. "It's not the bloodlines of muggleborns that is dangerous to wizarding society, it's their close ties to muggle society, different customs, beliefs, schooling. Muggleborns are an entirely different culture and in enough numbers they could by majority rule change wizarding society. Whether for good or for ill remains to be seen. There's plenty of things in the muggle world I wouldn't want to see be integrated into wizard society. It would be better to change the views of wizarding families on how they handle squib relatives and what makes a pureblood."

"That's quite a tall order, considering what we have just been through and the disparate views of wizards and muggles," Narcissa mused somberly.

"So… the sacred twenty-eight. Do they occupy the positions of power in society?" House asked after a moment, returning to Narcissa's topic.

"Most of them, yes. Many of these families hold seats on the Wizengamot, the governing council and there are many favors traded back and forth as well as blackmail that keeps families voting together in allied blocs," Narcissa answered. "In every government I think you'll find conservatives, progressives and the all important neutrals that might be induced to choose a side if the situation were dire enough. The conservative bloc, that was heavily anti-muggleborn, consisted of the Malfoys, the Blacks, the Averys, the Bulstrodes, the Burkes, the Carrows, the Flints, the Lestranges, the Notts, the Rosiers, the Rowles, the Selwyns, the Travers, and the Yaxleys."

House, who had been keeping count, gave a low whistle. "Half of the Sacred twenty-eight in the conservative bloc."

"They make up more than half in actuality. The Gaunt line is extinct, the Crouch line is extinct and some others, like the Blacks only exist in the female line, although Sirius Black, the last living male Black, named Harry Potter as his heir and through a female ancestor Mr. Potter is a distant relative to the Black family," Narcissa replied. "Myself and my sister, Andromeda, were born Blacks and Draco is connected to the family through me."

"The progressives represent those families that are for integrating muggleborns completely into our society without regard to blood status. Those families are the Weasleys, Ollivanders, Abbotts, Longbottoms, MacMillans, Prewetts, Shacklebolts, and Slughorns."

The rest of the Sacred Twenty-eight are counted as neutral. They will swing if a clear advantage is to be had but generally prefer to stay on the fence. These families are the Fawleys, Greengrass, and Shafiqs. There are of course other pureblood families that didn't make it into the Sacred Twenty-eight category and most of those are neutral or leaning more toward the progressive side. Lovegoods, Zabinis, MacDougals, Princes (that's Severus maternal grandparents side) Patils, Dumbledore, MacGonagall and others. So while wizarding society has now shifted from conservative to progressive following the defeat of Voldemort, the power families of the aristocracy still count themselves as conservatives. They are trying to reshape themselves to keep their conservative views but comply with the new society's views on blood status after the war. It's a difficult balancing act and none of them want to be tainted by association with the Malfoys, known to be of Voldemort's inner council, host and financier of the dark lord and his forces, although quite unwillingly by the end."

House nodded somberly, able to see how the other families would want to distance themselves from the Malfoys but also able to see how the Malfoys would find themselves caught in a trap they had blindly but willingly walked into with no way to free themselves.

"Will you tell me about battle? I read what the papers reported about Potter's testimony. What happened that he testified in your defense? And why didn't the Ministry fully accept that?"

Narcissa sighed and took a sip of wine. "You'd have to go back to the battle at the Department of Mysteries, over two years ago. Voldemort sent Lucius to get the orb containing a full prophecy about Mr. Potter and Voldemort, after luring Potter there with a vision that his godfather, Sirius Black, was being tortured for it. Potter and a band of his schoolmates were able to hold off Lucius and the Death Eaters for quite some time. Lucius had just gotten Potter to give him the prophecy to save the lives of his schoolmates when they were reinforced by Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. In the battle that followed, the prophecy was broken, Sirius Black was killed by my sister, his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius and a few others were taken prisoner and sent to the wizard prison, Azkaban. Dumbledore fought Voldemort to a stalemate in the Ministry atrium before the Dark Lord fled. He was so angry at Lucius for failing to retrieve the prophecy and allowing it to be broken so that it could never be retrieved that he forced Draco to accept the dark mark in exchange for freeing Lucius from prison. He also laid a heavy task on Draco, one he knew Draco didn't have it in him to do; to assassinate Dumbledore."

House let out a low whistle. "So Voldemort couldn't do the job on his own and sent a boy in his place. What a loser."

Narcissa gave a harsh chuckle and took another bracing sip of wine. "I don't think I ever thought I'd hear anyone refer to him as a loser."

"I took it upon myself to make an unbreakable vow with Severus to help Draco or step into his place to do the task himself if Draco failed. I know, it wasn't my idea to add that in but I made the mistake of taking Bellatrix with me as back up," she explained as House was visibly taken aback at the terms of the vow.

"Once Dumbledore was dead at Snape's hands, an agreement between the two of them unbeknownst to anyone, Voldemort was able to take over the Ministry and Hogwarts. Potter went on the run seeking out and destroying Voldemort's horcruxes. Do you know what those are?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Something about storing a piece of your soul in an object against death," House responded in an equally hushed tone.

"Yes, that's the basis of it. You see, Voldemort couldn't be killed as long as these horcruxes still existed. Dumbledore had only entrusted this information to Potter, Weasley, and Granger."

"Did you know about them then? Or have you found out since?"

"Lucius had one in his possession, he didn't know that was what it was until it was destroyed. He searched our library to discover what Dumbledore meant until he discovered what the object had really been and told me about them. What we didn't know then was that there were more. Six more to be precise and it turned out the Mr. Potter himself was a horcrux as well. After Voldemort struck him down at the Battle of Hogwarts, I was sent to see if he was dead. He wasn't. He'd survived the killing curse again and it had affected Voldemort again as well. I asked him if Draco was still alive and he told me that he was. So I lied to Voldemort and told him Potter was dead."

"Well that explains why Potter testified for you but why for Draco?"

"Potter and his friends had been captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. Granger had hexed Potter to somewhat disguise their appearance. Draco was asked to identify him positively but he did not. He said he couldn't be sure. And I understand that on the night that Dumbledore was killed, Mr Potter was hidden on the Astronomy tower and heard why Draco was trying to kill Dumbledore; he saw Draco lowering his wand before the other Death Eaters and Snape arrived. I think those two instances combined made him feel disposed to testify for Draco, that what he had done in the war was under duress and coercion."

"And now the Ministry is doing its damndest to go back on their decision without actually doing it," House stated darkly.

"Yes. I expected to be barred from the Manor for some time and some of the money frozen and seized. But to be barred from everything with no money? I never expected that. It seems the light side failed to take on the best aspects of their fallen leader, Dumbledore and his protege Potter."

"That's usually the way it goes. It might not have been so bad if Lucius hadn't died and they could have satisfied their need for vengeance and justice by sending him to prison. Good thing I was in St. Mungo's that day then. Otherwise I would have missed making a couple of new friends and Snape might have died in that coma," he said with a smile, raising his wine glass up in a toast. Narcissa smiled and clinked her glass against his.

"Indeed, I am happy you were there too."

"Draco said I should tell you that I found out who my wizard family is," House casually mentioned as their dinner dishes were cleared and dessert was brought.

"You did? When?"

"The first day I was here. The MacDougals. I haven't done anything about it though. They mix with muggleborns well enough but I don't know what they would think about a bastard child and my mother was married at the time so add adultery on to that," he explained with a grimace. "I'm not ready to risk being rejected by them."

Narcissa nodded gravely. "I understand why you wouldn't want to experience that at any time but especially when you are still trying to find your place here. I don't know the family personally but I know they were on Dumbledore's side. That makes them less likely to reject you from what I know about the families that sided with Dumbledore. But know this, I, a Malfoy born a Black, do not hold the circumstances of your birth against you. Particularly since you haven't held the circumstances of my downfall against me," she said, placing her hand over his and meeting his eyes when he looked up, startled at the contact.

"Tabula rasa," House responded after a moment.

"A blank slate? Gladly," Narcissa answered with a smile. House paid for their meal and they headed out of the Three Broomsticks. There were still people on the streets and they muttered their displeasure with Narcissa's presence, although once again, House's ability to repel people with his aura kept them muttering at a distance. Just as they were about to round a corner, both were struck from behind with a stinging hex.

Narcissa whirled around, wand at the ready. House turned as well but was too new to the life to think of drawing his wand, brandishing his cane instead. A group of people stood together, some with wands drawn but no further hexes were thrown. Narcissa leaned in close to House. "Do you trust me?"

"Way more than I trust them!" House growled angrily.

Narcissa took his arm and apparated them both to the door of his flat, steadying House as he bent over, trying desperately to steady his stomach from the sensation.

"What in the hell was that?" he squeezed out as she rubbed his back in sympathy.

"Side along apparition. I apologize for no warning. You did well though, if that's any consolation."

"Side along what?" House asked, straightening up and looking at where they were in surprise. "How did we get here?"

"Apparition," Narcissa repeated, opening the door and leading him in to sit down. "A wizard, once trained to control their magic well enough, can use magic to move from place to place at will. No need for a fireplace or floo powder, nor a portkey, unless the security wards are set against apparition, as the wards of Hogwarts are."

"That's completely radical," House said with a grin, seeing all the possibilities that apparition opened up. "Do the side effects wear off?"

"Once you get used to it, yes," she said with a smile. "Better than walking with a disgruntled crowd behind us. Where did you get hit by the hex?"

House shrugged out of his jacket and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. She put a bit of dittany on it then handed him the bottle and had him do the same for her.

"I enjoyed the dinner lesson," House said as he handed the bottle back to her.

"So did I," she replied. "I think I'm going to take a bath. I'll make some tea for us afterward."

House nodded and settled down on the couch, pulling an afghan over himself. Ever since the disaster with Cuddy, he'd never thought about being with anyone ever again. Certainly not sharing such a small place with a woman and her grown son. But he felt completely at ease with Narcissa something he'd never felt when he was with Cuddy, and he thoroughly enjoyed Draco's wit. Coming to wizarding England seemed to be just the thing to turn his life around. He even felt… happy, he realized. He had been miserable for so long he barely even recognized the feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

August flew by and in short order it was time for House and Draco to pack and go up to the school. McGonagall sent a note that House was elected as the newest staff member to serve as a chaperone on the train and that he should take the train to London on the 31st to accompany the students back to London on the following day. The note also told him to take Draco along, to be sure he could get through the platform barrier. All three of them heard the sarcastic humor in McGonagall's voice as House read the note aloud.

On the 30th, Draco, House and Narcissa, took Draco and House's belongings to the school. Draco took his to the Slytherin dorms while Narcissa helped House settle into his new quarters and office. All three were present when Snape arrived and got settled in. Pomfrey set the fireplace to allow House entrance to the headmaster's quarters by floo on medical emergency status, much to Snape's displeasure, and also assigned Tippy, one of the house elves, to see to Snape's daily needs. Tippy was also to inform them if Snape's condition worsened, no matter whether Snape ordered her to keep silent or not. Tippy took this in stride; she was an experienced elf and had raised young before, nodding sagely that she would see that he recovered well.

Come the morning of September 1st, Draco and House went through the barrier at King's Cross Station quite early, around ten o'clock. "A lot of wizard families apparate in, but if they have young children that can get risky," Draco explained, "hence the barrier to allow them to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and come to the station that way."

"Kind of cool, to think that there's this whole world on the other side of the portal though," House smirked.

"Is it?" Draco asked curiously. "I never thought about it, you know? What it must be like to see all this for the first time at eleven."

"You spend your whole life outcast for being different. Punished for things that were accidental magic, things a wizard family is happy to see," House mused as he looked up at the gleaming train. "Then suddenly, there it is. The thing you knew in your heart was real no matter what anyone told you. And the whole world opens up to you suddenly. And once you have that proof, going back almost feels like killing a part of yourself."

Draco glanced at him, startled. "Really? You think the muggle born feel that way? Did you feel that way?"

"Yes, to both. You have to close off a part of your mind, like occlumency, and stuff it away so deep inside it's almost like you've been obliviated. But some small part of you never can forget and aches forever."

Around ten-thirty, families started arriving. Draco was of a mind to stay out of sight in a corner but House wouldn't allow it. It wasn't so bad with the new muggle born students but when his classmates arrived and then his year mates, the tension on the platform exploded. Then the moment he'd been dreading most; the Golden Trio arrived together with Molly and Arthur Weasley and Ginny. House nudged Draco's elbow and straightened up, holding his head high and looking at Draco expectantly. Draco swallowed hard but nodded and did the same.

"Malfoy," he heard from behind him, a few minutes later.

"Weasley," he acknowledged, turning around to face an angry Ron, backed by Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

"How dare you show your face at Hogwarts again?" Ron demanded. "All of you Death Eaters should have been expelled and sent to Azkaban!"

"Ron! Stop it!" Hermione chided but she went unheeded.

Draco seemed uncertain for a moment but caught sight of House leaning against a nearby wall talking with Arthur Weasley and remembered what he had told him that first day in House's flat.

"I'm still a wizard, Weasley. I belong in this world just as much as any of you do, like it or not. That's what Granger always said about herself. Turns out she was right but it applies to me too."

"Murderers don't belong," Ron started angrily but was silenced by Harry.

"He didn't murder anyone, Ron. He wasn't charged with any crime. He has as much right as anyone to come back to school," Harry said firmly.

"Only because you testified for him! I don't know why you did it in the first place! He only made your life a living hell," Ron snapped back and stomped away, followed by Ginny. Hermione glanced at Draco with a touch of apology and went after him, leaving Harry there.

"He's really angry and broken up about his brother dying," Harry explained. "Not to mention our shared past at school. But I meant what I said. You have just as much right to be here as anyone."

"Thanks, Potter. I understand; he's grieving. I expect a lot of hatred back this year actually. Payback is a bitch."

"Yeah, well. Probably you will get a lot of that. Malfoy… sorry about your father. I heard Snape is doing better now though," Harry said, hoping Draco found some solace in that.

"Yes, he is. It's been hard without Father. No harder than others who lost family though," he said, nodding at the Weasleys. "But Snape is doing better. The healers expect a full cure now."

"I'm glad of that," Harry responded with a true smile. "I'd better go before Ron blows a gasket. See you at school."

Draco nodded and let out a sigh of relief as Harry rejoined the others. Maybe he could make it through this year after all. He saw Blaise and Pansy on the other side of the platform and made his way over to talk with them.

Harry was introduced to House when he rejoined the Weasley family. "This is the muggle healer we told you about that helped to cure Professor Snape," Arthur said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you, Professor House. I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking the man's hand.

"Potter. I got the seniority rule pulled on me and wound up chaperone on this trip," House said with a smirk.

"Might be a bit of a rocky ride if the beginning is any indication," Harry said, glancing over at the isolated group of Slytherins.

"Not on my watch," House declared firmly, making sure to catch Ron's eyes.

"Malfoy started it!" Ron declared petulantly.

"Oh please, don't count me that stupid. I was watching. You walked up to him, you insulted him. You started it. Don't do it again."

"I suppose you're a Slytherin too," Ron groused. "Gonna' take points from Gryffindor just because, just like that git Snape did."

"You've got an anger management problem, Weasley. Better get it under control. I've been where that road takes you. You don't want to go there," House admonished sharply, then nodded to the others and headed for the train.

House swept his eyes across the gathering crowd of students and shook his head at the clear isolation of the Slytherins. Something he would make sure didn't happen in his view or in his classes. Maybe I should get sorted, he thought as he went to the teacher's carriage, nodding to Professor Sinestra who was his fellow chaperone this trip.

"Did every professor attend Hogwarts?" he asked seemingly out of the blue.

"Not always, but yes most of the time," Sinestra answered.

"What house are you?"

"Ravenclaw," she answered proudly. "Are you thinking of being sorted?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah. Just got accused of Slytherin favoritism by Ron Weasley. Made me wonder which house I'd be in," House answered, looking out the windows as the students now hurried to say their goodbyes and board the train.

"Anything you say that casts any sort of good on Slytherin is likely to be met with that attitude right now," Sinestra said. "I don't think it's entirely fair but they seem to have more than their share of pureblood supremacists and dark magic affinity."

"Dark magic, my ass. Magic is magic. Intentions make it dark or light, not the spell itself," House snapped.

"Oh? And how would a spell like Imperious be a light effect?" Sinestra asked archly.

"Force someone about to commit suicide to come off the ledge, put down the knife," House replied at once. Sinestra raised an eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't looked at it in that light.

"Still. Many of the later year Slytherin children are from Death Eater households and were vocal about their family's leanings. They'll be facing some heavy hostility from the other three houses at first and will have to prove them wrong."

"Question is, will anyone let them prove them wrong?" House asked challengingly. "Cause if you call someone a murderer or whatever long enough, sooner or later they believe it. They figure that if that's what everyone thinks of them, why put the energy into changing?" he added sharply.

"I take it that this is a personal issue for you?" Sinestra asked, catching him off guard. House dropped his head and looked back out the window as the train started off from the station.

"Yeah, it is personal. I used to brag that people didn't, couldn't change. Until finally I wanted to change and found out the people I wanted to change for now fully believed me that people never changed. I became a self-fulfilling prophecy. I'd like to see these kids avoid that."

"To do that, you may have to disclose some painful, personal details," Sinestra warned him. "Otherwise they'll have no reason to think you understand the circumstances, especially just fresh in from the muggle world."

"Muggles and wizards are different only in the ability to wield magic. History bears that out in no uncertain terms."

"Well, I hope you are prepared to teach them that," Sinestra said quietly. "I have to go meet with the prefects now. You should make a patrol every hour and a half on the journey. We won't arrive until late evening meal."

By the time the train arrived at school, House had already made an impression on the students, who compared him to Snape, which he considered a great compliment. He broke up a couple of fights and many more verbal arguments but the students arrived at Hogwarts with few difficulties. House rode on the carriages up to the school, although he thought the boat ride to the castle would be pretty cool. While the students assembled at the tables, he put on his teaching robes and took his place at the head table with the other teachers.

"Good evening, Professor House," McGonagall said with a smile. "No problems on the train I heard?"

"Nothing not easily stopped in its tracks," he agreed.

"Excellent. I appreciate your attention to discipline and school unity on the ride. That is the hardest issue we will face this year. I'm afraid we let inter-house rivalries run high the last several years and it will take a bit to counter that."

"Nothing like going easy on the new guy," he teased.

"No one like the new guy to bring some objectivity on the matter," she teased back.

Flitwick led the fresh batch of first years in to be sorted and House watched the ceremony intently, trying to guess what choice the hat would make and found he was right only 50% of the time. What did the hat see that he didn't, he wondered. What would it see in him? The new Slytherins were met with silence rather than applause as those chosen for other houses had been. It took every bit of effort he had to prevent himself from interrupting the whole proceeding to take the whole student body to task. Once all were sorted, McGonagall got up to address the students.

"Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts, new students and returning students alike," she began. "As all of our returning students will be repeating last year, we have a very large first year class. I ask all older to students to help the prefects guide the first years through their adjustment to the school and courses."

"Our headmaster remains Professor Snape, although he is still quite ill from his injury and will not be attending any classes or meals until further notice. Professor Slughorn will continue on teaching potions and as head of Slytherin House. Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by our own Bill Weasley this year," she paused as the Gryffindor table erupted in loud cheers. "Muggle Studies is now a required course for graduation and will be taught by Professor Greg House. Wizard Studies is also a required course for graduation and will be taught by Professor Jesse MacDougal."

"For those who are interested, Professor House will also be teaching an introduction to healing course, designed in coordination with Madame Pomfrey and certified by the training program at St. Mungo's. You needn't have decided to be a healer to take the course, this is simply to give an introduction to see whether your interest develops into something more. Please see your head of house tonight if you wish to sign up for the course.

"Now the standard rules still apply. All Weasley products are banned from the hallways and classrooms. The Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students. No magic in the corridors and curfews are to be strictly observed.

"I have spoken with the heads of houses and it's been decided that the Head Boy and Head Girl will be chosen based on academic achievement previous to last year. Nothing from last year was taken into account since we have determined that all students will repeat a year. Therefore the Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger and the Head Boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy. Please come forward and get your badges."

There was a confused melee of grumbling and scattered applause amongst the student body but House and the rest of the staff held their applause strong for both students, striving to set the example for the rest of the students.

"Very well, I wish everyone a good year of school. Let the feast begin!"

House was stunned to hear that a member of his wizarding family was now on the teaching staff. For a moment he wondered if McGonagall had hired him purposely but she didn't seem the type to give in to subterfuge. The next surprise was the sheer amount of food presented on the tables instantly with the her announcement and he looked over the choices in front of him as the hall descended into the loud chatter of children. Madame Hooch leaned over toward him.

"Bit overwhelmed? The house elves always go big on the opening feast," she said with a chuckle. "Pass the gravy, please," she added.

He chuckled and passed her the gravy, picking some food choices for himself and settling in to watch the students and lightly chat with the professors closest to him. He was completely stuffed long before the desserts came and sipped tea until the dishes finally disappeared, signaling it was time for the students to go to their dormitories and him to his room. He decided not to check on Snape that night. Better to wait until after the first day of classes. Snape would be in a mood about being coddled already, and House would have something to talk with him about that way, other than his health.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came too early in a school House decided, as the alarm he'd set went off at seven. He found a scroll waiting on a table by the door and found that he had a full forty students enrolled for the introduction to healing class. That was more than they had expected and would mean the class would need to be broken into two groups. He glanced over the schedule he'd been given for the Muggle Studies classes and suggested the open spot he had during the week, as well as a potential weekend class to accommodate the older years elective conflicts. He'd give it to McGonagall at breakfast and she could make the announcement. He was pleased to see that Draco had, as he'd said, signed up for the healer's course.

His first class of the day was the combined Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years. This ought to be fun, he thought, having seen the clear tension and dislike between these two houses especially. They filed into the classroom and took seats, automatically segregating themselves. No, that just wouldn't do at all, he thought with a smirk.

He strode to the front of the class and slammed his cane down on the desk, effectively getting everyone's full attention.

"My name's Professor House. First thing you should know is I expect work to be done in my classes. Get here on time and pay attention. We won't be using the textbook in class but I will be testing you out of it, so read it on your own time. Second thing you should know is you leave all this house rivalry crap at the door. There is no house in my classroom but me," he proclaimed, drawing a smirk from Draco and Blaise.

"Now. Seating… nope just won't do. Everybody write your name down on a scrap of parchment, fold it up and put it in the bag," he ordered, walking down the aisles with the bag until he'd collected all the scraps.

"As I call role, come up and pick a name out of the bag. You get your own name you draw another. Yeah, I saw that sarcastic question coming a mile away, Malfoy," he added with a grin. Malfoy shrugged and dropped his paper into the bag. "Everybody stand up along the walls. Let's start at the end today, shall we? Zabini, Blaise."

Blaise came up to the front and pulled a slip from the bag. "Who's your partner?"

"Neville Longbottom," Blaise read out.

"Longbottom, join Zabini in seat number one," House said, pointing at the front left bench with his cane. Both boys sat down as House set their names aside and went back to the roster.

"Weasley, Ronald," he called next. Ron came up grudgingly and pulled a name, opening it like he expected it to explode.

"Daphne Greengrass," he read aloud, looking toward Harry and Hermione as if asking for help.

"Seat number 2, if you please," House responded.

Soon enough the class was seated again and surprisingly there were only two pairs of students that were from the same house but they were pairs that normally wouldn't sit or work together. Hermione was paired with Pansy Parkinson and Harry was paired with Draco.

Unsurprising to anyone, Hermione's hand was in the air as soon as the whole process was completed.

"Questions already, Miss Granger?" House asked with a smirk. "What is it?"

"Sir, what sort of material will we be learning in class, if you aren't going to teach from the textbook?"

"Culture. How wizards and muggles are the same but different."

The Slytherins and several of the wizard raised Gryffindors looked skeptical of that concept.

"I'll be handing out specific reading materials for class and others for homework as well. You'll also work on a project with your seat partner, a group project at Christmas and another as part of your final grade at the end of the year."

"The first thing we're going to cover is an overview of muggle history over the last 75 years and compare it to wizard history over the same time frame," House began. "And since this is muggle studies, Malfoy, you and Longbottom can pass out the material to each student, no magic."

Draco and Neville each picked up one half of a stack of packets and handed one out to each of their classmates before returning to their seats. As House began to lay out the basic timeline, the students opened their packets. The pages were divided into two horizontal timelines, one of muggle history and one of wizarding history, followed by several pages of reading material about each section of the timeline. Draco frowned and looked up at Harry, pointing out the first event on the timeline. World War One. _One,_ he mouthed silently. Harry nodded grimly and pointed just a bit farther up the timeline to the words World War Two.

House began the lesson on history, laying out what was happening in the muggle world in 1914 and challenging them to correlate that information with what was going on in the wizard world at the time. Many didn't know either history to House's disbelief. If it weren't for Hermione and Draco, with an assist by Blaise, no one would have been able to answer his questions.

"I find the fact that here you are on your final year of schooling and you know nothing about your own recent history absolutely appalling," he pronounced. "History teaches us about ourselves; what went wrong, what went right. It shows us where we need to make improvements, as individuals, as a people. Don't sit there and think that the past has nothing to teach you, because if you don't let the past teach you," he said, writing World War One on the blackboard, "it repeats itself," he finished, writing World War Two beneath it. Next to those he wrote Wizard War One – Grindelwald and Wizard War Two – Voldemort, then added Wizard War Three – Voldemort. The class was silent.

"Homework, due next Monday, correlate the history of both muggles and wizards from 1910 to 1930, noting similarities and possible areas of crossover, where a wizard event might have been covered by the Ministry and seen as something else by the muggles or a muggle event that had a dramatic impact on the wizard community. For next class on Friday, pick up one of these books on the way out and have it read and ready to discuss in class. Dismissed."

The class trailed out of the room and separated again, heading off to their next lessons.

Ron stuffed the book into his bag and groaned. "I can't believe I have to sit with Greengrass. At least I didn't get stuck as bad as you two," he said.

"Malfoy was fine," Harry said, nudging Hermione who was reading the back cover of the book they'd been given to read.

"You should be careful Ron," Hermione added, putting the book in her bag. "He isn't going to tolerate house rivalry and grudges. And even I wouldn't want to get extra work or detention from him."

"I can't believe he gave so much already. A comparative essay and read a book, oh and there'll be tests on the text book which he isn't going to teach in class at all. How are we supposed to study for that?" he complained.

"I guess you'll just have to read ahead for once," Hermione teased.

By Wednesday supper, all of the students had had their first muggle studies class with Professor House. The class, and the professor, was quite the topic for discussion. House had tailored the lessons to appropriate age level topics and workload expectations but he was certainly setting the precedent of being a hard taskmaster. McGonagall was planning to attend each year level class the following week to be sure things were going well, but from what she was overhearing from the students and directly from the other staff, she was pleased. The class had done little to help wizard raised children, most especially purebloods, understand muggles before. This might be just the thing to change that. Surprisingly enough, for all of his demand for work, she overheard that many of the students of all ages liked him. She made her way up to the headmaster's quarters, to take a cup of tea with Severus.

"Good evening," she greeted him, when he allowed her entry. "How are you?"

"Not much different for a few days' time," he answered hoarsely. "Pleased to be away from the hospital."

"Yes, it's hard to recover in hospital once you've progressed past the acute stage of care," Minerva agreed, pouring tea for them both that the house elves brought up.

"I thought you'd like to know that Professor House is giving you a run for your money when it comes to work assigned. Already this week, he's assigned each class an essay due next week, a book to read for Friday's class, oh, and informed them all that he'll not be teaching the text but will be testing out of it, so they should read it on their own time," she added with a chuckle.

Severus gave a huff of amusement; he didn't dare laugh yet for fear of triggering a coughing fit.

"He made them all draw names for seat partners and split up the houses in class as well. Between him and Professor Weasley, the rest of us teachers may as well be invisible this year," she added with a smirk.

"I'm not surprised about Bill, werewolf scars, cursebreaker and all," Severus whispered, sipping the honey and lemon tea cautiously. "I am surprised that House has managed to integrate so well, so quickly."

"As am I, truth be told," Minerva agreed. "Although years of teaching graduated healers seeking advanced training have given him quite a foundation for teaching, I didn't think he could adjust to young children so easily."

"By the way, he asked to be sorted. Slytherin, I'm sure you're surprised," she said dryly as Severus smirked.

"The House rivalries?" Severus questioned after a moment. He was greatly concerned at how Slytherin would be treated now, since they had already been judged harshly before the war.

"Still strident, I'm afraid, but none of the staff is giving any leeway to any house that starts an incident," Minerva replied. "As long as we stay vigilant and harshly reprimand incidents, I think it will fade back to the competitive family it was meant to be from the beginning, perhaps even by the end of this school year."

Severus sighed and shook his head, making it clear that he thought Minerva was being overly optimistic.

"Tomorrow is the first healer's class. I'm planning to attend, as I'm quite interested to see how he will approach teaching an area he is highly overqualified to teach. I hope he'll be able to relate healing at this basic of a level," she confided.

"I am curious too," Severus said. "He's nothing like I remember him but then, I suppose I'm nothing like he remembers either."

"What was he like at thirteen?"

"His father was military and very strict to the point of abusive. House hated it but toed the line his father drew when necessary. Short haircuts, respect and courtesy, neatly turned out. He rebelled only when he was certain he could get away with it. But he also never tolerated a bully, even then. And he was smart. Way too smart. More than anyone I've ever known. He was gone before I left for school in the fall. He wrote me twice, once from Spain and another that said they were going back to America, to California. That was the last I ever heard from him."

"Well, I'm very glad you let him in on his heritage that summer, Severus," Minerva said. "I think he's going to have quite the influence on the wizarding world."

Minerva filled Severus in on a few other inconsequential things about the first week of school and such, staying for just an hour then leaving him to rest.

Thursday morning the first Introduction to healing class met. Both Pomfrey and McGonagall were at the back of the classroom but House ignored both of them. He would have been nervous in the muggle studies classroom but here, with medicine, he couldn't be intimidated in the slightest. He called the class to silence and took a quick role call.

"What's the most important skill or attribute you should have to be a healer?" he asked sitting on top of the desk and looking out at the class.

"Granger?"

"Knowledge of diseases and spells."

"Wrong. Information can be looked up on a case by case basis if need be."

"Fetchley?"

"Compassion?" the hufflepuff answered.

"Wrong." That set the class to buzzing and frowns of disapproval on both Pomfrey and McGonagall's faces.

"Malfoy?"

Draco contemplated House for a moment, trying to figure out what the man was looking for. "Observation skills?"

"Close but wrong. The most important attribute to becoming a healer is a fervent desire, obsession to find the answer. All those other answers are good, worthwhile to aspire toward. But if you don't have an overwhelming desire to find the answer, don't bother becoming a healer. If you just want to take care of people, become a nurse. If you want to provide comfort, become a mind healer. If you want to help people in crisis, become a medic or a counselor. Healers have to want to know the answer to what's wrong with the patient. Then you have to want to know the answer to fix it. That's got to be what drives you if you want to be a truly great healer. Never, ever, stop searching for the answers."

"Of course, in order to understand the answers you'll need to treat patients, you have to first understand how and why the body functions. What's normal and what isn't. So this class is going to teach you just that. Anatomy is the study of the structure of the human body and all its various components. Biology and chemistry will teach how those components function. This you need to know before you can understand why a potion affects the body the way it does, not just what it does. This class isn't about just knowing what, it's about knowing why."

House handed out two extra books along with the book from St. Mungo's. "We'll be using all three of these books simultaneously in this class. Open up to the first chapter of Gray's Anatomy."

House ran through the basic first anatomy lesson with the class, then assigned them the first chapter of the healer's guide from St. Mungo's to read for homework. He also showed them how to make flashcards and warned them there would be an oral quiz each subsequent class on what they had learned so far. "Memorizing isn't anybody's favorite thing to do, so for the last few minutes of class, you can play 'stick the label on your classmate' instead of the diagram."

The class erupted into laughter as they began to do just that and soon everyone had bits of parchment labeling body parts from the first lesson on them, even House, whom Draco had dared to label.

House grinned and awarded points to those who had labeled correctly and tossed Draco a piece of candy for 'belling the professor' before dismissing the class and sauntering up to Minerva and Pomfrey.

"I'm not certain that the obsessive search for an answer is truly the most important attribute for a healer, Professor House," Pomfrey stated tartly.

"I am. That's how I had a 97% cure rate. How I found the potion shift that brought Snape out of his coma. Compassion is all fine and dandy but it gets in the way of finding the answer. And I didn't have the knowledge to find the answer for Snape until I went searching for it. You know why he was still in that coma? Because the healers were more concerned with treating the symptoms than finding the answer," House told her bluntly.

"And if your patient dies for lack of knowledge and compassion?"

"You keep digging until you find the answer to why they died and you use that to save the next one," House answered immediately, defiantly. "This is my field of expertise. I know what I'm doing. Step back and let me do it."

"Of course, Professor House," Minerva answered, putting a restraining hand on Pomfrey. "It's just a radical approach, one we'll have to get accustomed to. Good day to you," she said, drawing Pomfrey away to the infirmary with her.

"Minerva! How can you let him teach that idea?"

"Poppy, he's introducing them to the basic anatomy and function, not actually training healers on the floor. Besides, considering Severus' case, he may in fact be right. Why should a muggle doctor, no matter how good he is, be able to come in and in one day find an answer that St Mungo's healers hadn't come up with in six weeks?"

"Because they had more than just Severus to care for!" Poppy retorted. "They didn't have the luxury to devote the time to finding an answer to just one patient."

"And so they choose to let that one patient die rather than put in the time and effort to find the answer? I say that House has a point. You can't search for an answer without gaining knowledge and despite his general disdain for the idea, House has shown he's capable of compassion by taking in Mr Malfoy and his mother when they needed a place to stay. I'll stand by him for now and wait to see the results of the lessons he's teaching on anatomy."


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Friday's classes had ended, House found himself completely exhausted. Teaching, lesson plans, nightly patrols, on top of his own continued education had worn him down a lot farther than he'd anticipated. He'd checked in on Snape twice during the week as well, spending a an hour or so with him each time. Snape was slowly recovering physically, but emotionally, he was still wrecked. His moods swung between deep, grieving despair to raging anger, all of which House bore with a careful indifference. He let him rant and weep about being saved, having hoped for death's final release. House knew how that felt, to wish for death so much, and to have it denied. The only way to cleanse and heal this wound was to let all those feelings pour out. House was the only one around Snape that didn't have any personal feelings with from the war; that made him the safe one to take it all out on. He wouldn't begrudge Snape that chance but it added to what had already been an exhausting week.

House collapsed into his armchair Friday afternoon with a fierce headache pounding in his temples. He didn't think he could keep anything down at dinner or even stand the smell of food, so he simply covered himself with an afghan and put out all the lights in his quarters after taking his potions, hoping that a long night's sleep would help.

Draco noticed House's absence and was worried about him. He'd seen him grimacing in pain more and more as the week progressed, even absently rubbing his bad leg and leaning more heavily on his cane. He knew that he had a tendency to forget to eat when he was deeply intent on something. Narcissa had noticed at the flat and warned Draco to watch for it at school. After eating his own dinner, Draco made up a plate, cast a warming charm on it and headed out of the hall. He rolled his eyes when he realized he was being followed and waited around the corner for the Golden Trio to appear.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded as soon as they did so.

"Making sure you're not up to any of your old tricks, Malfoy," Ron sniped.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished sharply.

"We wondered if you were taking that to Headmaster Snape. We wanted to ask how he was doing," Harry said, giving Ron a disappointed look.

"Headmaster Snape is a bit better. His voice is still raspy and little more than a whisper but he isn't coughing as much," Draco responded. "He's still quite upset though. But this isn't for him. It's for Professor House. He wasn't at dinner so I thought I'd take dinner to him."

"Snape's upset? Boo hoo for him!" Ron snapped, stomping off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Hermione looked apologetically at Draco and then Hermione went off after Ron.

"Sorry. He's still having a bad time with Fred's death," Harry said quietly. "I didn't realize you knew Professor House," he added, coming up alongside Draco.

Draco studied Harry for a long moment then turned and started walking, glancing back over his shoulder at Harry as if to ask if he were coming or not. Harry nodded and walked along with him.

"My mother and I have been living with him since the middle of July. The Ministry froze all our assets and barred us from any of our houses. He offered to let us move into his flat in Hogsmeade. Mother is still there. While living with him, we noticed that when he gets intensely involved in something he neither eats nor sleeps. Much like Severus," Draco said with a smirk. "So when he didn't show up at dinner, I thought maybe I should take dinner to him."

"Good thinking. I'm sorry you and your mother are barred from your house, Malfoy. That hardly seems fair to leave you with nowhere to go," Harry said with a frown.

"Well, we have somewhere now so… this is his quarters," Draco said, stopping at a door and knocking. After a moment of silence, Draco knocked again, louder this time.

"Maybe he isn't there," Harry said. "Maybe he's checking in on the Snape."

Draco considered that for a moment but knocked again anyway, calling out to him to open the door before he sent word to his mother. Harry snorted at the threat. Draco eyed him with a challenge but Harry held up his hands in surrender. Suddenly the door jerked open to reveal a very irritated Professor House.

"What the hell, the school better be on fire!" House snapped as he focused on the two boys. Draco sighed, seeing all the signs of a migraine on the older man's face.

"I brought your dinner. Did you take your potions?" Draco asked as he pushed past House and into the room. House and Harry stared at each other, each stunned by Draco's audacity, until House roughly grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him in as well.

"Yes, I took my potions," House ground out as he went back to his chair. "Set the food aside, I can't eat right now, it'll just make a return visit."

Draco took the food into the tiny kitchenette and then walked into the attached bathroom, coming back with a cold, wet washcloth which he folded in half and put over House's forehead, holding it in place as the older man sighed with relief.

"Maybe some broth would be better, and some crackers," Harry offered. At Draco's nod, he called out, "Winky!"

The little elf appeared with a pop. "Yes, Harry Potter sir?" she asked with a bow.

"Professor House isn't feeling well. Could you bring him some chicken broth and crackers?"

Winky nodded vigorously and popped away, returning in moments with a bowl of broth, crackers and a steaming mug of tea.

"Thank you, Winky, that's perfect," Harry said, bringing a smile to her face as she popped away again.

"Didn't know you knew the Hogwarts elves by name, Potter," Draco said with a smirk.

"Just a couple of them," Harry said, a bit saddened as he thought of Dobby. "Here, sir, try some of the broth," he said, bringing the mug over to House.

House opened his eyes, a bit perturbed to be cared for by the two young men, but after remembering what his life had come down to before and Wilson's death, he swallowed his pride and gingerly took the hot mug. After blowing on it a bit, he took a couple of small sips and nodded when it seemed it would agree with him. Harry smiled and sat down on a chair while Draco refreshed the cloth and put it on the back of House's neck while he drank the broth.

"Are you ill too, Professor?" Harry asked. "I mean, to be taking potions? It sounded a bit more regular than just a pain potion for a headache."

"Good observation, Potter," House said, wincing as another sharp twinge of pain made itself known. "I do take regular potions, for the leg. I'm not ill; the headache is so bad it's making me nauseous. Just worn down after the first week. It's been a lot more time consuming work than I thought it would be, plus I'm still learning what I need to know."

"You're trying to do too much at once," Draco said disapprovingly, coming around to pull another chair over and sit next to Harry. "Making yourself sick is only going to bring the wrath of my mother down on you."

House gave a low chuckle, remembering when Narcissa had done just that a couple of weeks earlier. "Yeah, she's no one to mess with. Wish she was here now."

"Why don't you invite her?" Harry asked. "You said she was in Hogsmeade, didn't you Draco?"

"Yes, but… well, we're not exactly welcome anywhere anymore Potter," Draco said hesitantly. "They have to let me in here, Ministry's orders, but they don't have to let Mother in."

"You two were cleared of all charges," Harry said fiercely. "That means she's as welcome as any other parent."

"Most parents only visit when there's an emergency or for the house quidditch matches," Draco reminded him.

Harry didn't look mollified in the least. "What about a floo call?"

"With a migraine? Not likely," Draco scoffed. "Unless he wants to feel like his head will explode."

"No thanks. Been there, done that. Not fun," House groaned, taking slow sips of the hot tea.

"Well… can we help at all?" Harry asked, letting it go for the moment.

"You already have," House answered. "I'm going to take a sleeping draught and go to bed. Thanks for this and the food. Go on, it's Friday, you're young. You must have better things to do than mother hen me," he gruffly ordered, gesturing toward the door as he got up and headed for his bedroom. Draco followed him anyway, making sure he got the potion then came out and left with Harry, locking the door behind them.

"Thanks, Potter," Draco said quietly, not meeting his eyes. "He's been a big help for my mother and me."

"Your welcome, any time," Harry answered. After a moment more, he and Draco parted ways. Draco to the library to do homework, but Harry decided to go see McGonagall.

"Can I speak with you, Professor?" he asked after she called out for him to come in.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. What's on your mind this evening?" Minerva asked, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"I've just come from Professor House's quarters with Malfoy," Harry explained. "The professor didn't come to dinner and Malfoy was worried so he took him a plate from the hall. He had a bad migraine, the professor that is, enough that he didn't even want to eat. Draco made sure he took his potions and got a cold cloth for his head and I had Winky bring some broth and crackers for him. He was a bit better when we left after drinking some broth but was taking a sleeping potion. Draco thinks he's pushing himself to do too much and that's what gave him the migraine."

"I appreciate you letting me know this, Potter, but I'm not sure what I can do. Professor House drastically changed the curriculum and it would take a couple of days for me to even get on board enough to help him."

"Well, that's what I really wanted to talk to you about," Harry said. "You know that Draco and his mother are living with the professor in Hogsmeade?" he asked. Minerva nodded. "Well, the professor made the comment that he wished Mrs. Malfoy was here. Is there some way she can come to visit him, on weekends or something? Can he go to Hogsmeade on his day off?"

"He can leave the school grounds on his day off, certainly, he simply needs to inform us that he's leaving," Minerva answered. "A professor is also allowed to have guests in their quarters, so long as they do not roam the school grounds without permission. I'll make sure that he knows that he can invite Mrs. Malfoy to his quarters. Thank you for bringing that misunderstanding to me."

Harry nodded, relieved the solution was that easy. "Draco was worried that his mother wouldn't be welcome here."

"I'm sure there are some who wouldn't welcome her. Fortunately, neither I nor the headmaster are among them," Minerva responded with a bit of a smirk. "Have a good evening, Harry."

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower, finding Ron and Hermione sitting in silence in front of the fireplace.

"Was there anything to be worried about, Harry?" Hermione asked as Ron just glared at him.

"Yeah, Professor House had a bad migraine but he's had some broth and tea and taken a potion to go to sleep," Harry answered, sitting on the sofa next to her.

"Took you long enough to get back here," Ron ground out. "Getting chummy with Malfoy now?"

"Ron, shut up," Harry snapped, thoroughly annoyed with him. "I'd rather be friendly to Malfoy than sworn enemies, thank you very much."

"You want to get all the Death Eaters as friends now, don't you?" Ron demanded angrily. "First Snape, then Malfoy and his mother. Why don't you go join their family instead of hanging around with mine! In fact, why don't you go stay in the dungeons with the rest of the snakes!"

"Ron, stop it! What's wrong with you?" Hermione cried out in dismay.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with him? Death Eaters killed Fred, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dobby! Now he's going to go be friendly with them? They don't even deserve to be in school anymore let alone running free. Every last one of them should be in Azkaban!" Ron shouted, red-faced and furious.

"That's the same way the Death Eaters thought about the muggle born," Harry snapped back. "You're acting exactly the same way they did, Ron!"

"We have to be one society again, Ron," Hermione said urgently, "don't you see that? We have to let them make themselves better, like Headmaster Snape did."

"They don't deserve to be part of wizarding Britain!" Ron exploded. "They should all leave the country and never come back!" He stomped away, up the staircase, leaving Hermione and Harry behind, stunned at the level of hatred Ron was carrying.

"He needs help, Hermione," Harry said after a moment. "I know a lot of this is from losing Fred and the rest but if he acts on his feelings, he could wind up in prison himself."

"I know," Hermione said tearfully. "I've tried to talk to him about it but he just insists that makes me on their side."

"Maybe we could go talk to Bill tomorrow morning," Harry suggested.

"I think you're right," Hermione agreed. They both sat in silence for a long moment, staring into the fire while they pondered how to help Ron.

"Draco and his mother are living with Professor House in his flat in Hogsmeade. The Ministry has barred them from their house," Harry said quietly after a while. "They've been there since my birthday, thereabout. Mrs. Malfoy is still there."

"I'd heard the Ministry had barred them from the Manor, since that had been Voldemort's headquarters, but I didn't think they'd bar them from all of their properties," Hermione said with a frown. "Somehow it's hard to imagine Mrs. Malfoy in a flat in Hogsmeade," she added with a chuckle, "especially with Professor House. He doesn't really fit their personalities."

"Maybe not before the war," Harry agreed with a smile, "but him and Draco seemed pretty at ease with each other. Draco pushed his way into his quarters when House opened the door, really angry at being disturbed, but he didn't do or say anything about it. In fact, he pulled me inside and went back to his chair, acting like nothing outlandish happened."

Following Minerva's visit the next morning, House was pleased to firecall Narcissa and see her reaction to the prospect of visiting him.

"I don't think I'm ready to visit you at Hogwarts, Gregory," Narcissa said after a moment. "It's not you, it's just… the last time I was there…"

"No, I understand. Too fresh, too soon. Would you have a problem with me coming there?"

"It's your home. Why would I have any say at all?" Narcissa asked, puzzled.

"It's not the flat I'm coming to see," he growled, wondering now if the friendship they'd had over the summer was one more of necessity and proximity than a true friendship. "Forget it."

"Gregory, wait," Narcissa commanded. "I think we're misunderstanding each other. I thought you wanted to continue your lessons and asked me to come to Hogwarts because it would be more convenient, since you are busy teaching two courses. If that's not what you're asking, please explain to me, don't just cut off the call."

House was silent for a moment, uncertain whether to explain or not. He wasn't sure he could handle finding out that there might not be a real friendship. When she remained on line, waiting for him to think through his response, he decided to risk it. Better to know for sure after all.

"I thought that we made pretty good friends over the summer lessons and living together. I enjoyed just talking with you. I was hoping maybe you liked that too."

Narcissa was quiet as she thought about what to say. "Gregory, I very much enjoyed the lessons and just talking with you," she said sincerely. "And it is quite lonely with both you and Draco gone to school now. Please come visit tomorrow. I'll see to a dinner for us to share."

House gave her a nervous but hopeful smile. "Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow. Around eleven?"

"I'll expect you then," she answered with a smile and ended the call.

Narcissa got up from the fireplace and went to sit down on the sofa. She wasn't sure what to think about this. On one hand she was very happy to have him as a friend. He was protective and caring, observant to her and Draco's needs. She enjoyed his sense of humor a great deal. But on the other hand, it hadn't been long since Lucius' death. Despite the strain on their marriage during the war, she had loved Lucius with all her heart and still mourned him. Was it right to have a new male friendship? Severus had been their friend for two decades; it was acceptable that he should remain so. She wished there was someone she could talk this out with but there was no one left but Severus and he was still so ill and upset himself, it wouldn't be fair to burden him with this.

She got up to tidy up the flat, though it was already perfectly clean, just to have something to do, trying to avoid the truth that the reason this was so unnerving was that she already thought of Gregory as more than a friend. Did she want to feel that? Did he feel the same? And what would Draco think? Draco like Gregory a great deal but what would he think of him being more than just a friendly benefactor to her? After everything that she and Lucius had sacrificed for Draco under Voldemort's reign of terror, she wasn't going to alienate him now. Draco was all the family she had left. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Her sister, Andromeda, was still alive, raising her grandchild, though they had spoken for twenty years. And since her daughter and son-in-law had died at the Battle of Hogwarts, she didn't begin to hope that Andy would care to hear from her. A couple of stray tears escaped before she was able to compose herself. Finally she went to get some parchment from the cabinet drawer and sat down to write a letter to Andromeda, to ask for forgiveness and see if she could salvage the last dregs of family she had.

Andromeda Tonks was feeding Teddy when an owl arrived bearing a letter. Once Teddy finished eating and she'd lulled him to sleep, she came back to take the letter, giving the bird water and some owl treats. She unrolled the parchment and sat down hard when she saw Narcissa's name. She was tempted to simply throw it into the fire but curiosity won out and she began to read.

 _Dear Andromeda,_

 _I would call you Andy, as we did in our youth, but I feel I have long since lost that right. I send my sincere condolences on the loss of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. I hope that your grandson brings you joy._

 _I don't know whether you are following the Daily Prophet right now, so I will not assume what you do or do not know. Lucius died of a brain aneurysm ten days after the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco and I owe a great life debt to Harry Potter, for his testimony allowed us to avoid Azkaban. The Ministry has frozen all of our assets and seized our properties here in Britain whilst barring us from leaving the country. One blessing is that Draco was ordered to return to Hogwarts to complete his education._

 _We were at St Mungo's to visit Severus Snape when we were accosted by angry group of mourning families. A stranger defended us and demanded security disperse them. Through an unusual twist of fate, the stranger had known Severus for the summer holidays the year they were both thirteen. He was a doctor in the muggle world and was at St Mungo's for treatment of an old injury. He was able to adjust Severus' treatment and ultimately set him on the road to recovery. During this time, he discovered Draco and I had nowhere to go and invited us to stay with him in his flat at Hogsmeade._

 _It has been quite enjoyable, though I think few would believe Draco and I could be content there. I have the small bedroom; he and Draco sleep on bunkbeds that are tucked into a corner behind a curtain. His name is Gregory House and it turns out he is a wizard. His family was in the muggle military and the family moved so frequently he never received a letter to any wizard school. He was able to find a job teaching muggle studies at Hogwarts and he is also teaching an introduction to healing arts. Draco and I helped him learn a good repertoire of basic spells and potions, as well as introducing him to wizard culture. Now that he and Draco have both gone to Hogwarts, I am still living in his flat and he and I have become friends._

 _It was realizing that point and that I am content in his company, that brought to mind just how much family has been lost on all sides of this war and to you and I particularly. I am so very sorry that all of this pureblood supremacy foolishness tore our families apart. I was so wrong to think that way and to let Lucius forbid us to see each other. I know it is probably no consolation at this point, but even Lucius saw the fallacy of pureblood supremacy at the end. I won't blame you for refusing me, but I feel I must ask for your forgiveness anyway. I would like to get to know you and your grandson if you will allow it. Perhaps you can meet Gregory at some point. I think you would find him refreshingly direct. I am quite confused about my feelings for him, as a friend, as a companion. It is so soon since losing Lucius. I won't risk angering Draco, although he likes Gregory a great deal. Gregory was able to fill a male mentor role that Draco desperately needed. As there is still no word on when we might be allowed back into our properties, if you decide to send a reply, address it to Hogsmeade._

 _I truly am sorry. Narcissa._

Andromeda read the letter several times that day and even went to find out what the Daily Prophet had reported about Lucius' death, the trials, and even the recovery of Severus Snape. She found a picture of them at St Mungo's being defended by an angry man with a cane, identified as Gregory House, a muggle doctor who was given treating rights as a healer for Headmaster Snape. She had to smile at the picture. Trust Narcissa to come across another man with a cane, although the subsequent pictures of his posting at Hogwarts demonstrated that he actually needed the cane to help him walk not just as an affectation as Lucius had used it.

She wanted very much to stay angry at Narcissa, for the loss of Dora and Remus and so many others, but like her, she was keenly feeling the loss of family. She had the Weasleys for friends. Who did Narcissa have? Well, clearly this Gregory fellow. A muggleborn who'd never been schooled as a wizard, who'd have ever thought it possible? And yet, it had been a muggleborn who showed mercy to her sister and nephew. She wondered if he knew the part they had played in the war and the general ill-will against muggleborns. Well, if Narcissa truly wanted forgiveness, Andromeda was willing to give her the chance to have family again. Making up her mind, she wrote out a reply and sent it off to Narcissa.


	12. Chapter 12

When Gregory got to his flat the next morning, he found Narcissa sitting at the table staring at a letter. She looked up when he cleared his throat and he suddenly found his arms full of a crying woman. He patted her back awkwardly and let her cry for a couple of minutes before gently pushing her back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Truly, it's something good," Narcissa said, pulling her handkerchief from her sleeve and wiping her eyes. "Come sit down and I'll try to explain."

Half an hour later, Narcissa explained the long estrangement from her sister, shunned by the family because she'd married a muggle, a scandalous and shameful thing to the Ancient Black family of purebloods and the Malfoy family as well. "Voldemort whipped up the pureblood families with promises of cleansing our society of the tainted blood. We believed that the decreasing number of children born to pureblood families and less and less powerful wizards were due to mixed blood. We didn't know that Voldemort was a half blood. That's why Lucius joined him though and set our family on the course to destruction."

"But she's willing to see you?" House asked to confirm.

"Yes, but she said she'd be here today at noon," Narcissa said, suddenly frantic realizing she'd forgotten to relay that important point.

"Hey, there's still 20 minutes and the place is clean. Do we need any food for her visit? I could get some from the Three Broomsticks."

"You're not angry?"

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" House asked, puzzled.

"This is your house, you wanted a visit today. I should have called her and had her come tomorrow. I might still catch her," she said, turning toward the fireplace but was stopped by his hand on her arm.

"Unless you don't want her to meet me, she can come."

"Of course I want her to meet you," Narcissa assured him.

"Well, then it's settled. Do we need anything?"

"Yes, please get some sandwiches and a something for tea. And thank you," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. He gave her a wide smile and headed out to get the food.

Before he returned, the floo roared to life and Andromeda stepped through with Teddy in her arms.

"Andromeda, welcome. Hello, Teddy," Narcissa said, gazing briefly at the child. "Please, come sit down. Gregory is here for a visit, he's gone to get some treats from the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd be home the first weekend of school," Andromeda said as she settled on the sofa with Teddy. "I could come back later in the week."

"No, it's all right," Narcissa answered, settling down on a chair nervously.

Narcissa asked some questions about Teddy for the few minutes it took Gregory to get back, then jumped up to introduce him to Andromeda and put the luncheon together.

"Narcissa tells me you were a doctor in the muggle world," Andromeda said, glancing up at the odd sight of her sister fussing in the small kitchenette. "What made you decide to teach instead of work at St Mungo's?"

"I'm in no way qualified to heal magical maladies and injuries, for one thing," House answered. "Besides, that was my old life. This is a fresh start. Time to do something new."

"You teach muggle studies and an introductory healing course? How was your first week of school?" she asked when he nodded.

"Brutal," he answered with a grin that clearly conveyed he'd enjoyed it immensely. "The old curriculum was crap, so doing a total rewrite of the course, gearing it for all years since it's now mandatory has been more work than I'd planned on. Hardest part's been navigating the trauma the war had on everyone."

"Yes, I can well imagine," Andromeda replied sadly. "Did you know what was going on in our world when you joined us over the summer?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"Frankly, I wonder why, upon finding out, you didn't run for your life."

"Never could resist a good challenge. I didn't belong in the world I was in anymore. I needed to find a place to belong, good, bad or ugly."

"Here we are," Narcissa said, putting the platter of sandwiches on the table. "There's lemonade here as well," she added, retrieving the pitcher and pouring each of them a glass.

"I'll be blunt here at the risk of offending but I need to know the truth. Do you know my sister's involvement in the war? And of her late husband and son as well?" Andromeda asked point blank.

"I do. Are you expecting me to walk out in terror or disgust? Don't hold your breath." House replied equally as blunt.

"You are a muggle born, correct?"

"Yes, but the pedigree test showed I'm from the MacDougal line. Probably half blood, or maybe quarter blood if there is such a thing. Don't really care. Why do you?"

"It's just that the war began over conflicting beliefs about the rights of muggle born wizards. I thought you'd have more of an opinion."

"An opinion? Don't you mean to say that you think I should shun anyone who thought to put the muggle born down, obliviate their memories and send them back into the muggle world?"

"Yes, I do mean to say just that," Andromeda replied. "I'd like to have the air fully cleared before I make up my mind whether to reconcile with my sister and those she is currently spending time with."

"After a civil war, the only path to recovery is becoming one people again, not some sort of reversed oppression masquerading under the name of justice. Shunning only proves the point; that muggle born and blood traitors shouldn't be trusted and are out to destroy wizard society, because shunning will widen the division in this world and eventually completely collapse it," he answered with a cold look in his eyes, ignoring Narcissa's gasp of surprise.

Andromeda was stunned that he had so harsh an opinion and sat back staring at him while he stared right back. She wanted to tell him he was wrong but… Sirius had been as obsessed about punishing people like Snape, a half blood, as any pureblood touting blood supremacist. What would happen to Narcissa, to Draco especially, if the Ministry kept them from their funds and home too long? Surely they'd become bitter and perhaps turn that bitterness into yet another wizarding war in the future.

"Do you think that all those who fought on Voldemort's side should be embraced back into society?" Andromeda asked.

"No, not all of them. Some clearly committed war crimes and should get the maximum sentence. Some were only under duress, for fear of their lives and those of their families. Your sister and your nephew were not charged with a crime and yet they are being punished as if they were. Should they have to serve the sentence for crimes committed by Lucius? Where's the justice in that? People are out for blood vengeance, going after them because they're Malfoy's and wealthy. The Goyle boy isn't turned out of his house, nor Parkinson. That speaks of vendetta, not justice."

Narcissa sat completely still as the showdown played out between Gregory and Andromeda. She was stunned to hear his defense of her and Draco and moreso to hear the logic of it. Lucius would have loved debating with this man, she thought with a twinge of grief for him.

After a moment to think, looking at it from his outside perspective, Andromeda began to see his point. It wasn't right that the other Death Eater families were still in their homes, had their vaults open to them after having paid fines of restitution and Narcissa did not. Why was it that Narcissa and Draco were still being targeted? Honestly, she could think of no other reason other than that they were Malfoys.

"I think you'll bring remarkable clarity to the up and coming generations, Gregory," Andromeda said with a nod. "Clarity and guidance that our world is in sore need of right now. Cissy, I accept your apology. I miss having family as well. Let's try and mend this. Would you like to hold your nephew?"

Narcissa nodded, tears of relief trailing down her cheeks as she settled the infant in her arms. "Thank you so much Andy. I've truly missed you."

Andromeda stayed for a couple of hours then left for home when Teddy started to fuss. She promised to stay in touch and invited Narcissa to tea later on in the week. Once she was gone, Narcissa wrapped her arms around Gregory.

"Thank you. I'm sure she would have stayed away if it wasn't for your persuasive argument."

"That would have been her loss. She'd keep missing out on a great person," House answered with a smirk.

"So please, sit down," Narcissa urged, drawing him to the sofa and sitting beside him. "Draco wrote that you'd had a migraine Friday night. What's going on?"

House sighed and scrubbed his face with his palm. "It's just a lot more work than I'd expected it would be. Laying out the course work, patrolling, grading, and navigating the castle. Just got worn out and not enough sleep. I didn't know I could call you or visit. McGonagall explained it to me now."

"I'm happy to help you but I'm not sure what I can do when you're at school," Narcissa said.

"It helps to just talk to you. Even if it isn't about school. My mind can get caught up and obsessed on things, especially negative things. You're pretty good at distraction or outright ordering me to stop it," he teased with a chuckle. She smiled and lightly smacked his shoulder.

"You and Severus are two peas in a pod that way. How is Severus?"

"He's still really upset. He was prepared to die and have the struggles he's been through over with and ended. I think he feels cheated by living. It's going to take time and effort to try to get him to see he can have a new life too."

"I hope you aren't planning to take that task on all by yourself."

"I'd love some help, but I haven't seen any volunteers lining up to help, so I guess I am."

"Draco will help, as will I."

"I know. McGonagall and Pomfrey are pretty protective of him but I don't think they can relate to what he's been through enough to help guide him out."

He spent the night with Narcissa, heading back to the school about an hour before breakfast was to be served. He felt much better for the time he spent away from the school, the teaching work, and his own lessons. He tried not to think too much about his developing friendship with Narcissa, to avoid any self-sabotage by over analyzing things. For once, he was simply going to let it develop on its own and not try to manipulate the relationship or predict how it would go as he had before. He stopped at his room to change his clothes and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

"You look much better this morning than you did Friday night," Draco said as he stepped alongside him as they entered the great hall.

"A day off worked wonders. I'll have to thank Potter."

"Potter?" Draco asked with a puzzled frown.

"Yeah, he went to McGonagall and she explained the rules on days off and having guests more clearly."

"Oh. Then I'm glad he did as well. How was Mother?"

"She was a bundle of nerves when I first got there but she has good news to share with you, so she's better now. Listen, it's a big deal for her, so even if you don't think it's good news… lie," House said, fixing him in place with a stern look.

"What? Did you ask her to marry you or something?" Draco asked with a smirk though it fell at the pale look on House's face. "Wait. Did you?" Draco demanded more seriously.

"No, I didn't," House responded brusquely and started toward the teacher's table.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that, by the way," Draco called out as he turned to the Slytherin table. He saw House hesitate just a moment and give him a short nod indicating that he'd heard him. Draco was sure that House had been telling the truth, that he hadn't asked Narcissa to marry him, but he was equally certain that somewhere buried deep in the man was the desire to do so.

The post arrived just after the meal had been served, bringing with it a letter from his mother that detailed Andromeda's visit and how the sisters' reconciliation came about. Draco smiled as he folded the letter away in his robes. She sounded happy, something he hadn't heard from her since the Tri-wizard Tournament and Voldemort's return. He was curious to meet his aunt and his cousin. He hadn't even known that Nymphadora had married until he'd seen her lying dead next to her husband, Remus Lupin. Wasn't Potter involved somehow? Godfather to the boy, if he recalled correctly.

Harry and Hermione managed to give Ron the slip by going to do homework in the library on Sunday morning. Ron grumbled that he wasn't about to give up sleeping in to do homework and went back to sleep. After working in the library for an hour, they packed up their books and went to Bill's office for their arranged talk.

"Harry, Hermione," Bill greeted them with a smile. "Come in. Did you get breakfast? I have some scones here from Mum and tea if you like."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry replied, taking a couple of scones as Hermione poured them all a cup of tea. "And thanks for seeing us."

"Hey, not only am I a professor but we're also family," Bill said seriously. "If either of you need to talk, you only have to ask."

"Well, Hermione and I are worried about Ron," Harry explained. "He's always been a bit of a hot head but now he's just plain explosive. I mean, I thought it was grieving for Fred and maybe it is still but he's never seemed to not be angry since we got back to school."

"You know that Ron hates Draco Malfoy and has plenty of reason to after the way Draco treated him all through school," Hermione added. "But he's started instigating trouble with Draco this year."

"How has Draco responded?" Bill asked.

"Pretty well, actually," Hermione said with a touch of surprise. "He doesn't take the bait and he says he fully expects to get back what he dished out in our previous school years."

"Friday night, Ron thought Draco was up to something when he took a plate of dinner from the hall," Harry picked up the story. "Hermione and I thought he might be taking it to Headmaster Snape so we wanted to ask Draco how he was doing. Draco said he was getting better but was still upset. Ron just went off about not caring if Snape was upset and took off back to the common room. Hermione went after him and I stayed with Draco."

"Was he taking the plate to Snape? I thought he had a house elf tending him," Bill interjected.

"No, he was taking the plate to Professor House. He noticed he hadn't been at dinner. I went with him to check on him. Turned out the Professor had a migraine and needed extra potions. Anyway, when I got back to the common room, Ron was even more furious. Accused me of getting chummy with Draco and maybe I should get more Death Eater friends and leave his family alone."

"Oh, boy," Bill sighed. "Did he cool down at all?"  
"Not until late last night. All day yesterday he was raging," Hermione answered worriedly. "He's furious that Snape is the headmaster still, even knowing the truth about his double agent work for Dumbledore. He's convinced that Draco is forming his own new death eater group with the Slytherin students without the slightest shred of evidence. He's hated Professor House ever since he chastised Ron on the platform for baiting Malfoy and now that he knows Malfoy, I mean, Draco, and his mother are living with Professor House, he's got this elaborate scheme in his mind that Professor House is some sort of American branch of death eater, come over to help form a new group. He keeps wanting to come with some way to expose them. So far, his ideas have just been crazy nothing serious but I'm worried he could do something serious if he keeps stewing on this. What if he curses them?"

"I see what you mean. I've noticed how easy he is to set off, but like you, I thought he was working through his grief. It sounds like he could be on the edge of doing something foolish. I'll invite him down this evening to talk with him."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said, smiling with relief and hope that Ron would be on the road back to himself after talking with his brother.

Later on that evening, Ron returned from his night with Bill fuming.

"You backstabbed me!" he shouted at Harry and Hermione. "You went behind my back and told Bill I was some kind of psycho or something! Making nice with Malfoy's not enough for you, huh? Maybe you should call Rita Skeeter! War Hero becomes maniac!"

"Ron, we never said that!" Harry snapped, surging to his feet to meet Ron head on. "You're angry all the time, mate -"

"Don't call me mate! You're no mate of mine! And you! You're supposed to be my girlfriend and you go with Harry. Again. Well, forget it, it's over. I don't want to speak to either of you ever again. I'm sure you two will be happy together."

"Ron, stop it, you don't understand," Hermione pleaded, putting her hand on his arm to stop him.

Ron snarled at her, whipping his arm away from her hand and shoving her backward onto the couch. "Don't ever touch me again!"

Harry stepped between Hermione and Ron protectively and pulled his wand on him. "Don't you ever push her down again, Ron Weasley," Harry growled dangerously.

Ron sneered at Harry and took off up to the dormitory.

"You okay?" Harry asked, stowing his wand and turning to Hermione.

"I'm fine," she answered shakily, wiping away tears. "He didn't hurt me. Physically anyway. I can't believe that backfired so badly. Harry, what do we do now?"

"We watch him. Closely. And go to Bill or McGonagall if it gets worse," Harry answered solemnly as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.


	13. Chapter 13

After classes on Tuesday, House went up to the headmaster's quarters to check on Severus. Tippy had reported that the man was having severe mood swings and he figured the time had come to nudge Snape toward living. He only hoped he was ready to start baring his own soul in the process.

Tippy was just setting down a tea tray when House arrived through the floo, fussing at Severus who was seated in an armchair staring blankly out a window over the school grounds. House had Tippy put another armchair by Snape and sent her on her way. He sat down in the chair and stared out at the grounds in silence.

Snape finally looked up about twenty minutes later. As soon as he made eye contact, House got up and poured them both a cup of tea and handed Snape his. "Come to talk me off the ledge?" Snape asked quietly, his voice still gravelly and rough.

"Yup," House replied, sipping his tea but saying nothing more. Snape waited then sighed when it became apparent that House was going to wait him out.

"Why should I be happy to be alive?" Snape demanded. "I was prepared to die. I gave sixteen years to Dumbledore and the war against Voldemort, teaching at this school. Why isn't that enough?"

House shrugged and remained silent, taking another sip of tea.

"Do you know how hard it was to walk the balance between two masters? To be a double agent? Trying to protect Potter who seemed to run headlong at every danger? Never being trusted by my allies, neither in the Order or the Death Eaters? I risked and gave up enough for a lifetime," Snape continued, a couple of stray tears escaping his control.

"No, I don't know how hard it was. No one knows and they won't ever know if you don't describe it. Maybe you should write a book about those years as a double agent," House responded. Snape scoffed harshly.

"Like they care."

"Most probably don't. There are a few who care. They care a great deal and would gladly show you if you'd let them."

"Who? Potter?"

"Yes, him for one. Minerva, me, Narcissa, Draco for others."

"We barely knew each other. How can you care?" Snape demanded. House hid his pleasure that Snape didn't question that the others cared about him.

"When I make a friend, I count them a friend for life. It doesn't matter how long it's been since I've seen them," House explained. He stared out the window over the grounds as he answered. "Besides, I blew up my life in the last few years and got to the point where I didn't care whether I lived or died. Got to the point where I thought that death would free me; from the pain of my leg, from the hostility and condescending disappointment of my colleagues."

"It would have," Snape said flatly.

"Yeah, it would have. But then my friend Wilson got cancer, got a death sentence himself of six months. I knew I had to make his last six months the best they could be."

"Since you're here, I assume he died… my condolences," Snape commented then fell silent for a long moment. "What made you decide to come to wizarding Britain?"

"I'd used up my life in the States," House answered. "I violated parole to be with Wilson and would have been sent to jail so I engineered my own death. I wasn't about to show up again and go back to jail. I was weighing out my options when I remembered that summer with you and Evans in Cokesworth and I thought I'd try to find the way into the wizarding world. I remembered you talking about the Leaky Cauldron in London as an entry to Diagon Alley so I made up my mind to come here."

"But you're still using your own name. Are you not concerned you'll be found out?"

"A little. But I don't think I'll get extradited for a parole violation and faking my own death. I guess… no, I know that I wanted to find out if I could be part of this world as myself. I had a lot of trouble relating to people and people pretty much hated me, thought I was an ass. That first night at the Leaky Cauldron, I wondered if being a wizard had anything to do with it. Could they subconsciously tell that I was different from them? I can't rule it out without testing it, so I kept my own name."

"You would likely have the same personality with a different name," Snape commented, frowning.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Hearing myself called House is quite an intense and well-seated mental trigger," House answered with a smirk.

Both men fell silent. House waited for Snape to speak and choose the direction of the conversation, thinking it more important to just have him speaking than to address any one particular issue. Snape was intensely curious, just as House himself was, so he was sure that Snape wasn't done asking questions yet.

"How did you blow up your life?" Snape asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Well, in the last eight years, I've been shot in the stomach and neck. Survived an OD on drugs. Was seriously injured in a bus crash and complications for risky medical procedures I went under immediately afterward. I almost lost Wilson's friendship. The man who raised me died. One of the doctors working for me committed suicide. I suffered severe hallucinations leading to having to detox off the drugs for my leg and a stint in a psychiatric hospital. I hooked up with my boss, on old flame from college for a while but that blew up when she had a cancer scare and I relapsed on the painkillers to deal with the anxiety. She dumped me without even giving me a chance to explain. So, I figured, in for a penny, in for a pound and went back on the drugs in a big way. Lots of drugs, booze, hookers and risky behavior.

"I married a Russian woman on paper so that she could get citizenship. I tried an experimental treatment that was showing promise to regrow the missing muscle in my leg but it caused tumors as well. I tried to surgically remove them on my own in the bathtub but wound up having to call my ex-boss to take me to a hospital to finish the job. I drove my car into my ex-boss's house. Went to jail for aggravated assault for a year. Got out early on a work release and went back to the hospital but my new boss was one of my former employees. My Russian wife found out I delayed delivering the news of her citizenship to spend more time with her and she promptly dumped me. My mom got remarried shortly after my dad died and finally decided to tell me. Wilson got cancer, tried a radical treatment that didn't work. A prank gone wrong and my new boss pulled the work release and was sending me back to jail to serve the remaining six months time on my sentence. Wilson only had five months to live. I finally faked my death and ran off to spend what was left of Wilson's life with him. After Wilson was gone there was nothing for me and I came here. Bare bones facts of how I came to Hogwarts," House finished, looking over at Snape to see his reaction.

Snape was staring back at House trying to determine if he was telling the truth. He dared to cast a non-verbal legilimens and skimmed through the surface memories finding many residual images of the events that House had reeled off. He withdrew without watching any of them, as he'd found confirmation that House was telling the truth. Grudgingly, he had to admit that House had also been through hell. Maybe he could begin to understand what Snape was feeling.

"I was a death eater many years ago," Snape said after a long moment. "I was courted to join because I was outcast and my abilities for potions and writing spells. I lost Lily's friendship over it, even before I officially joined them."

"That must have been a hell of a blow," House remarked, remembering how close Snape and Lily had been.

"At the time I thought it was the worst thing that could have happened to me. I was wrong. It got worse. I eavesdropped on the late headmaster, Dumbledore, who was meeting with a seer and heard part of a prophecy about one who would stand against Voldemort. I took that prophecy back to him. Later on, I was horrified when Voldemort decided that Lily's son was the one who could defeat him and swore to kill the boy. I switched sides that night, agreeing to spy in exchange for their safety. It didn't do any good. Another gave them away and Voldemort killed Lily and her husband, attempted to kill the boy but failed."

"Potter. The books I read state it was Lily's sacrifice that rebounded Voldemort's killing curse. Is that true?"

"Dumbledore believed so. Blood magic and sacrifice are some of the strongest and most ancient forms of magic, so it is entirely possible. Either way, Lily was dead and it was my fault she'd been targeted at all."

House understood Snape's feelings completely.

"I get that," he replied. "I do," he insisted when Snape narrowed his eyes at him. "The girlfriend Wilson had, the one that was like a female version of me… I got her killed. I was drunk and called Wilson for a ride. Amber answered. I blew her off. I wanted Wilson. But she came anyway. I told her I didn't want a ride from her and got on the bus but I forgot my cane in the bar. She grabbed it and got on the bus with me, said she wanted to make sure I got home safe because Wilson would want that. The bus got hit by a garbage truck. Long story short, she died. Wilson almost didn't get to say goodbye to her because he was with me and I couldn't recall what had happened, that it was her that was with me. It took him a long time to forgive me for that."

"Did you ever forgive yourself?" Snape wondered aloud.

"That took me a long time too and a stint in a psychiatric hospital," House responded quietly.

Snape said nothing and they both sat and sipped the remains of their tea in silence for several minutes.

"I was the one to kill Dumbledore when the death eaters took the school," Snape volunteered. "He was dying already from a cursed ring and wrung a promise from me on the vows I made to him the night I changed sides. People hate me for that more than anything else. I hate me for that. I didn't want to do it," Snape insisted, looking at House intensely.

"I believe you," House answered, meeting his gaze in return. "That was a lot to ask of anyone but especially you when he was often your only supporter."

"I know it was best for the overall plan but not for me personally. But then Dumbledore was willing to sacrifice individuals for the greater good. In some ways, he and Voldemort were very much alike," Snape continued. "I lived with censure and distrust from them all the entire time I was working as a spy for Dumbledore. Even those that knew I was a spy. I don't want to continue to live like that now. Don't you understand that? I don't have the strength left to continue to fight against their uninformed judgement and rejection."

"I'm sure there will be some who will always think that of you. But there might be some that have changed their minds about you now that they know the truth. You should give them a chance to show you."

"To risk being rejected? No thank you," Snape growled, setting off another coughing fit that prompted Tippy to pop in with another cup of tea, this one with honey and lemon to soothe his sore throat.

House waited in silence while Tippy fussed over Snape, thinking through what he could do that might help Snape take a step forward. He shook his head as he realized one thing that might do it.

"You know the new wizard studies professor?" House asked.

"Jesse MacDougal? I know of his family. They are friendly to muggles and muggle-born and firmly on the light side during the war. What of him?"

"He's my half-brother."

"What?" Snape said, sitting up straighter in surprised consternation. "You know that for certain?"

"Gringott's did a pedigree when I opened my account there. His father and my mother had a little fling while John was off on assignment. I haven't contacted any of them. Haven't even talked to him yet. Been avoiding him like the plague actually."

"For fear that he might reject you," Snape guessed accurately.

"Guilty as charged. I'm not sure I'm strong enough to take it if that family doesn't want me either. So I've got a proposition for you. You take the risk of rejection and have a meal with a small group of people that McGonagall picks out and I'll sit down with Jesse and show him the pedigree and tell him who I am, here in your office if you want. What do you say?"

Snape didn't like the idea but he had to admit that it was a fair deal. House was risking just as much rejection as he would be.

"That's very Slytherin of you. I accept the challenge. Set up the dinner next week," Snape responded, holding out his hand to House, who eyed it, then took it and shook on it.

"It's a deal. By the way, did Draco tell you that Narcissa reconciled with Andromeda?" House asked in a calculated, casual tone.

"No. When did this happen?"

"This past weekend. Narcissa wrote her, Andromeda came to my flat and we all talked it out, got the chance to meet Teddy Lupin. Cute kid."

"I appreciate what you've done and are continuing to do for Draco and Narcissa," Snape said sincerely. "If you or they need anything, please tell me. Draco is my godson; I'd like to help."

"Will do. You alright now? Or do I need to practice the incarcerous spell?" he asked teasingly. He could feel that Snape's tension and distress had eased.

"I'm alright for now. But I'm holding you to our agreement."

"And I holding you to our agreement," House returned with equal firmness. "I'll leave you to rest then. Got to finish grading homework," he added, getting to his feet and stretching. Both men nodded goodnight to each other and House left Snape to Tippy's care again.

"Headmaster is feeling better?" Tippy asked with concern.

"Yes, Tippy. I'm tired and going to bed."

"I'll get the bed nice and warm for you," she said and disappeared to do just that. A few minutes later, Snape was ensconced in warmed blankets with only a single small candle burning and he was asleep within minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

McGonagall was thrilled with the deal House brokered with Snape and immediately set up making up a list for the dinner. She knew she'd have to pick carefully; it wouldn't do to have anyone there hostile to Snape in the state he was in. He needed to know that he did have some supporters around him now before he would be strong enough to weather the storm of any rejection or hostility that some people still bore toward him.

She quickly had herself, Filius, Potter and Granger, Bill Weasley, Slughorn, and Miss Lovegood. Draco, of course, and perhaps Narcissa. She would speak with Pomona and broach the idea with her as well as see if there was a Hufflepuff or two to invite.

But as thrilled as she was to get the chance to show this to Severus, she did sympathize that House was going to have to face his demons head on to introduce himself to his wizarding family. She didn't think they would reject him but she decided a little bit of detective work and a touch of meddling wouldn't hurt. With that thought in mind, she sent a note to Professor MacDougal, asking him to stop by her office at his earliest convenience.

About eight o'clock that night, she answered a knock at her door and was pleased to see MacDougal there.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" he asked with a touch of a boy expecting to be given detention.

"Yes, Professor MacDougal, please come in. Tea? Something a bit stronger perhaps?" she asked with a smirk.

"I could do with a nip," he answered with a broad smile.

Minerva poured them both a shot of scotch and took her seat.

"How are your classes going so far, Professor?"

"Please, call me Jesse," he said. "Pretty well, although the gap between muggle and wizard culture is so big it's quite a shock to both sides. There's a lot of dissention about whether wizards are too old fashioned or muggles have no manners or respect for traditions."

"Well, hopefully that will settle down quickly enough. Whether they choose to follow them or not, they still need to understand them to fit into wizarding daily life."

"True. I just wish the wizards had the same need to understand the muggleborns. Have you heard anything about how Professor House's class is going?" Jesse asked.

Minerva couldn't have conjured up a better opening if she'd tried. "The most common thing I've heard about Professor House's class is that he is as strict and demanding a teacher as Headmaster Snape was," she replied with a smile. "But I have overheard some of my 7th years from wizarding households expressing some surprise at how much the basics of wizard history parallels muggle history and many of the muggleborns are surprised by Professor House's house affiliation; Slytherin."

"A muggleborn in Slytherin is almost as rare as hen's teeth," Jesse chuckled.

"Oh, he's not a muggleborn, he's a half-blood. I'm hoping to change all that in the future," Minerva replied. "One thing I'm concerned about is how many magical children may have been left orphaned by the war? Particularly half-bloods and muggleborns. Wizarding families should ideally step up and take these orphans in, either as wards or through blood adoptions, but will they be able to overcome their prejudices enough to do so? Did you know that Voldemort was a half-blood? Yes," she nodded upon seeing Jesse's startled look. "He grew up in a muggle orphanage. I have to think that growing up different and unwanted played a large part in his fanatical crusade."

"Then why did he want to eliminate the muggleborns?"

"Because he only wanted to embrace his wizard heritage. He wanted muggles to fear wizards, not for us to hide ourselves and our abilities from those he considered lesser beings. My concern now is this; if wizarding families don't take in and raise war orphans, will we see the rise of yet another dark lord from a muggle orphanage?"

"That's a downright terrifying thought, Minerva," Jesse said soberly. "I see why you wanted both wizard and muggle studies to be mandatory for graduation now. The more they know and understand about each other, the less likely they are to follow someone like Voldemort again."

"Your mother is a muggleborn, isn't she?" Minerva asked, trying to delicately steer the conversation.

"Yes, she is. My father is a half-blood and my grandmother is a muggle," Jesse replied with a smile. "No derogatory comments allowed in our house; Grandma would give you what for."

"Do you think your father would consider taking in an orphan to raise?" she asked with deliberate casualness. "Not that I have any to place, mind you, just hypothetically speaking."

"He might," Jesse mused. "He's been giving not so subtle hints about wanting grandchildren lately."

"Indeed? Well, that's encouraging. Professor Weasley's parents have said that they would gladly take in a child in need, and a few others I know as well."

"How is Headmaster Snape, by the way?" Jesse asked.

"He is improving, physically better than emotionally, but we're working on that with him."

"I can't imagine how much it would mess with your head to be a double agent."

"Yes, it has left him with many questions," Minerva nodded. "Thank you for stopping by Jesse and letting me run these thoughts past you."

"My pleasure, Professor," Jesse answered. "Good night."

Minerva cracked a big grin as soon as her office door closed. Though she might be wrong, she thought that the MacDougals were about to claim a long lost son. There was still risk of rejection; wizarding society didn't look kindly on illegitimate children, but she thought House had a good chance of being accepted by them.

House was teaching the seventh year muggle studies class that Thursday when an owl swooped in and landed on his desk. He ignored it for a few minutes, until it started to hoot incessantly. With a growl, he strode over and removed the letter, tossing it onto his desk and shooing the bird away. While the class was completing an essay quiz, he ripped the letter open and read it, his face darkening with anger as he wadded the letter up and threw it into the fireplace.

"Malfoy, stay behind after class," he ordered then sank down into the chair to brood while they all finished up their tests and left. Harry sent Ron and Hermione on ahead, with a flimsy excuse of having left something behind in the classroom.

"Hey, I want to see Malfoy get it too," Ron said with an ugly smirk on his face.

"Ron, just go. I want to talk to Malfoy and the Professor not get into a fight with them," Harry said, exasperated.

"See, I was right. You are trying to join up with Malfoy," Ron shot back, grabbing Hermione's hand and tugging her along behind him as he strode up the hall.

"Ron! Ron, slow down, I'm coming," Hermione admonished him as she hurried her stride to match his, glancing back at Harry in consternation.

Harry leaned against the wall outside the classroom and waited only another minute before the door burst open and an angry Malfoy stepped out.

"Hanging around to gloat, Potter? Where are your sidekicks?" Malfoy snapped.

Harry blinked at the old Malfoy reappearing. "I wanted to know if everything was alright," he asserted.

"Everything's bloody marvelous," Draco retorted. "My mother and I are being kicked out of the professor's flat in Hogsmeade. Seems the landlord doesn't want our kind there."

"What? Can he do that?" Harry asked.

"It's his building, Potter, of course he can. Besides, who's going to stop him from throwing out a Malfoy?" Draco asked harshly, and Harry could now see the hurt behind the fury.

"Potter," House said coming out into the hallway. "Draco, let's go talk to McGonagall. We'll have to go back and pack up, find someplace else to live. Maybe we can get two bedrooms this time, but you'd still have to share with me."

Draco, who'd started down the hallway, stopped and turned to stare at House incredulously. "Share with you? But… you said the landlord told you that we had to go or he'd evict you."

"And your point is?"

"There's no reason for you to move. Mother and I will find somewhere to go," Draco asserted, pulling what remained of his Malfoy pride around him.

"Don't be an idiot," House said, slapping him lightly on the back of the head. "You think I want to rent from someone like that? Either we all stay or we all leave. You need something, Potter?"

"No, sir," Harry answered, "Just wondering what happened."

"Let's go," House said to Draco, leading the way toward McGonagall's office.

Harry stepped aside to let the professor pass but after a moment's thought, he slapped himself in the forehead and took off after them at a run.

"Malfoy! Professor House! Wait!" Harry shouted after catching sight of them and skidded to a halt next to them.

"You three can live in my house! And no rent, you can stay as guests as long as you like," Harry said excitedly.

"I thought you were living with the Weasleys," Draco said cautiously.

"I am. That's why this is perfect! Grimmauld Place is plenty big enough and Kreacher is there. Maybe your mother can do something with the horrible decorating," Harry added with a smile.

House was watching Draco and could tell that he knew the place.

"What is this Grimmauld Place?" House asked.

"It's in London," Harry answered.

"It's a Black family ancestral residence," Draco added. "My mother was a Black before she married Father. I didn't know you owned the house, Potter."

"Sirius named me the heir in his will," Harry answered. "Really, you're all welcome to stay there. I'd be honored."

Draco snorted lightly at that thought, but he nodded. "Thank you, Potter. I appreciate this a lot and I owe you."

"Come with us, Potter. We've only got two days to get everybody moved," House said, starting down the hall again. "You sure you don't want any rent? I can pay you what I was paying in Hogsmeade."

"Positive," Harry said firmly. "It's a big house, it should be used instead of sitting empty all the time."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the sight of Harry and Draco escorted to her office by a professor but quick explanations had her both outraged and beaming with pride.

"An excellent idea, Mr. Potter, and most generous of you. Grimmauld Place has more than enough room and I think that all three of you will enjoy the extensive library there. You're all excused from classes and school to get packed up and settled," she said, shooing them toward the floo.

They arrived in Hogsmeade and walked to the flat to find Narcissa packing up her things with a stray tear on her face. She looked up as they came in and blinked to see Potter with them.

"I've already started packing my things," she said, wringing her hands together.

"Good," House responded. "Draco, you get the living room, Potter, you get the kitchen," he ordered, stepping up to Narcissa and taking her hands.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I understand. We'll be gone in a couple of hours," she said, trying to turn away from him but stopping when he tightened his grip and wouldn't let her go.

"I don't think you do. I'm sorry the landlord is such a small minded prick. I'm sorry you had to find that out from someone other than me. We're all moving out. I'm not going to rent from that kind of person. Potter, you want to tell her why you've come along?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'd like for you, Draco and Professor House to come and live at Grimmauld Place for as long as you want," Harry said as he stepped up to her. "In fact, I've been wanting to redecorate now that the war is over. If you could take charge of that for me, I'd really appreciate it. Kreacher is there, taking care of the house for me while I'm at school."

Narcissa looked stunned at the offer and looked up to House, who nodded that yes, it was true.

"Are you certain, Mr. Potter? You and Draco have been rivals all through school and after your treatment at the manor…"

"I'm certain, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said confidently. "Draco and I are starting to get along this year and you are a Black. You're welcome at Grimmauld Place. All three of you," Harry said, glancing at them all and then back to Narcissa with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Narcissa said with a tremulous smile. "I'll be happy to help you decorate the house. Merlin knows, it certainly needs it."

They worked together and had all of their belongings packed up and shrunk in short order. "Potter and I will take all our things, Mother, so that you can side-along Professor House."

"Thank you, Draco, we'll be right behind you," Narcissa said.

"The house is still under the Fidelius Charm," Harry said, handing them both a piece of paper. "You'll need this."

After the two boys apparated away, she faced House and took his hands. "You're sure about this too?"  
"I'm sure," House responded confidently.

Narcissa smiled and stepped back, holding out her arm and soon they appeared in the park across from Grimmauld Place where Draco and Harry waited.

"A Black family ancestral home is in a row of townhouses?" House asked as he took in the neighborhood.

"Hiding in plain sight," Narcissa said.

"Read the piece of paper to yourselves," Harry said, then raised his wand. House took an involuntary step back as the buildings started to shuffle aside, revealing 12 Grimmauld Place.

"That is so cool," House said with a smile.

"Isn't it?" Harry agreed. "I love magic. Come on. You have to be quiet going in. Mrs. Black's portrait is still on the wall and she'll start yelling if we wake her up. Oh, and there's a charm that Mad-Eye Moody put in place that is freaky. When it comes up, say "I didn't kill you."

After getting past the charm and the portrait, Harry led them into the living room. "Kreacher," he called out. The old elf popped in and bowed, then turned joyous eyes to Narcissa and Draco.

"Master Potter brings Mistress Black and her son back to the family. What can Kreacher do for Master and his guests?"

"Kreacher, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco and Professor House are going to be moving in. They'll need appropriate rooms; something closest to the ground floor for the Professor. Draco and the Professor will be returning with me to Hogwarts during term but Mrs. Malfoy will remain here. You're to serve her and help her redecorate the house."

"Kreacher is pleased to serve Master and the Noble House of Black," the old elf said, disappearing to set up the rooms.

"Hi, I'm chopped liver," House joked, walking slowly around the room to get a feel for the house.

"Sorry," Harry said, a bit embarrassed. "He's bound to the Black family and been alone a long time. He'll notice you eventually," he finished with a shrug and a smile.

"How long are you going to leave that charm in place, Potter?" Draco asked. "It hits a little too close to home."

"Sorry. I don't know the counterspell. I'm hoping when Professor Dumbledore's portrait wakes up, he'll tell me what it is," Harry said.

Harry showed them around the house, not that Narcissa needed the tour but she followed along beside House. House and Draco were both impressed by the size and scope of the Black library as Harry had predicted. They saw the rooms that Kreacher set up for them and then sat down to a meal that Kreacher put together. After dinner they took tea in the study.

"I'll send an owl to Gringott's and authorize you to use the Black vaults to fund the decorating and anything else you need, for the house or for yourself. There's plenty there so please don't worry about it. I leave it to you what to do with the house, just leave my room to me," Harry said to Narcissa while House and Draco played wizard's chess.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I can send you samples of my choices to make a final decision, if you wish."

Harry laughed. "I don't know the first thing about decorating, really. Whatever you decide is fine. And please, call me Harry."

As the night drew to a close, all three men wished Narcissa good night and admonished Kreacher to take good care of her, before apparating back to Hogwarts, with Draco taking House side-along this time.


	15. Chapter 15

Friday morning, Severus decided that if he was going to risk rejection and expose himself to the pent up hatred over Dumbledore's death as part of his deal with House, he was going to make House fulfill his part first.

"Tippy," he called out.

"Yes, Headmaster?" she said, popping in immediately.

"Tell Professor House and Professor MacDougal to come to my office this evening at 7pm."

"Right away, Headmaster."

House grimaced when Tippy gave him the message; he knew what this was all about. Still, a deal was a deal and he intended to go through with it so that Severus couldn't back out. That evening after dinner, House returned to his quarters to pick up the parchment with the pedigree on it and made his way to the headmaster's quarters. He arrived at five minutes after seven, in typical House fashion, to find Snape and MacDougal sitting together, an empty chair alongside Snape and a tea service for three on the table in front of the chairs.

"Headmaster, Professor," House greeted them both, taking his seat and pushing the chair back a bit farther so that he could direct some of his nervous energy to twirling his cane in his right hand.

"I called you both here because Professor House has something he wishes to share with you, Professor MacDougal, but was uncertain how to approach you," Snape said as Tippy appeared and poured out tea for all three of them, deftly avoiding House's cane.

"Oh. By all means, Professor," MacDougal said, giving House his full attention.

House grimaced again and shot Snape a glare before clearing his throat and sitting forward in his chair. "You've heard that I just came to the wizarding world this past summer?"

"Yes, I have," MacDougal answered. "It's completely unheard of, but Filius has nothing but praise for how quickly you've learned magic."

House shrugged, uncomfortable to hear any praise and brushing past it quickly. "The first thing I did when I got here was set up an account at Gringott's. They told me that most squibs are rejected by their wizarding families and are more comfortable in the muggle world."

"Clearly you aren't a squib," MacDougal observed. "A muggle born that slipped past the Ministry's notice?"

House shook his head no. "My mother was a muggle. I never knew my real father. Gringott's conducted a pedigree spell and found out that I'm related to a wizard family."

Jesse started to respond then suddenly narrowed his eyes, puzzling through why House would want to tell him about this. House was staring at the teapot on the table, crushing a parchment in his hand.

"Wait. You wanted to tell me this? Me, specifically? It's my family you're related to, isn't it?" Jesse asked, completely stunned.

"Here's the proof," House said gruffly, tossing him the parchment and getting up to pace around the perimeter of the office, unable to sit still and wait to be rejected.

Jesse caught the parchment and watched House pace for a moment before unrolling it and reading it over carefully, looking up at House in astonishment.

"We're brothers?" he said aloud.

"Half-brothers," House said flatly. "The goblins told me it was likely the family wouldn't accept me as a squib and I've since found out that it would be better to have been a squib than a bastard so…"

"Stop. Don't call yourself that!" Jesse said, rising to his feet. "When I was four years old, my father had a string of aurors and muggle detectives in the house, all pouring over a picture of him with a woman. He wanted to find her and her son. He looked for two years before he gave up. He was looking for you," Jesse said fervently as House froze in place and stared at him. Jesse started toward him but that snapped the last of House's resolve and he fled Snape's office without a backward glance.

"Let him go," Snape said when Jesse made to follow him. "He was not well treated by his muggle step-father. To think that he was wanted by his wizard father is more than he can handle right now."

Jesse stared at the door a moment longer then resumed his seat with a sigh, staring at the parchment.

"I have to tell my father. He still has that picture in his desk," Jesse said.

"Keep it secret a while longer," Snape advised. "Give him some time to get to know you, and you him, before informing the rest of your family."

"But," Jesse began then stopped himself. "No, you're right. Father will understand that reasoning when it's explained. I can't believe it. After all these years, to have him right here in Hogwarts."

"What of the rest of your family?" Snape asked curiously. "Will they accept him?"

"I'm pretty sure they will. It's no secret that Da' was looking for them all that time ago. Where's he been all this time? Why couldn't they find him?"

"His muggle step-father was in the military and the family moved every year or so all over the world, but mostly in the United States. The only reason he even knew of our world is because he and I were friends for a summer when we were thirteen and his father was stationed in England."

Jesse shook his head in shock. "Thank you for setting this up, Headmaster. And let him know I'm happy to have another brother. I'll do the same when he's a bit less spooked."

"I will do so. Good night, Professor MacDougal."

"Good night, Headmaster."

House kept right on running after he left Snape's office, out onto the grounds to the shores of the Black Lake. MacDougal's revelation that his father had been looking for him had shaken him to his core. He'd prepared himself to be rejected or at best politely acknowledged and ignored but this… using aurors and detectives and two years of time to look for him. He'd studied the pedigree. Jesse was two years his junior, the first born son of Herbert's marriage and eldest of four, two boys and two girls. Herbert had gotten married the year after House had been born and had a family. Why would he have looked for him?

His head spun and he realized he was only shallowly breathing, sweating and dizzy. Shit, he thought with a groan and sat down on a log, putting his head between his knees and trying to slow his breathing down. He hadn't had a panic attack since just after being released from Mayfield's psych ward. A few minutes later, he heard someone approaching.

"Professor? Are ye' alright?" Hagrid asked, coming up behind House.

House shook his head and tried to get up, to deny there was any problem but his head spun again and he started to fall.

"Easy now, I've got ya'," Hagrid said as he caught him and set him gently back down onto the log. "Just try to take some slow deep breaths, Professor. That's it, nice and slow," he said, continuing to encourage him until he was finally able to slow his breathing.

"How are you feelin' now, Professor?"

"Still dizzy," House replied.

"Ya' need a calming draught, you do. Come on, let's get you back to the castle," Hagrid said, helping House to his feet and supporting him when he stumbled. A few steps later, House stepped aside and vomited which set his head to pounding.

"I'll get you to the castle, now, you just let me do the work," Hagrid said, bending down and lifting House into his arms, cane and all.

House groaned; the change of position didn't do him any favors.

"I know, I know, but you'll be just as dizzy and sick sitting out here in the cold," Hagrid said soothingly, carrying him as carefully as possible. Within a few minutes, Hagrid had him back in the castle and in the infirmary.

"Hagrid? What's happened?" Pomfrey asked as he gently set House down on a bed.

"Looked like a panic attack, it did. Fast, shallow breathing, dizzy. 'Fraid he threw up trying to walk back here," Hagrid reported.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take care of him from here."

"Feel better soon, Professor," Hagrid said and left the infirmary.

Pomfrey cast a quick diagnostic spell and confirmed the panic attack even as House told her that's what had happened.

"Just let me get you a calming draught," she said, going to the storage cupboard and returning with two potions bottles.

"This one first, a stomach soother, then the calming draught," she said, handing them to him one at a time.

House swallowed both potions with a grimace then closed his eyes and waited for them to take effect, sighing when then did so.

"Better," he said hoarsely. "Going back to my rooms now," he said, attempting to get up but the room was still spinning and Pomfrey had to catch him from falling.

"I think you'd better stay here and rest for the night," she said, urging him back into bed.

"I need my potions," House argued, trying to resist her efforts to get him to lay down but groaning as a wave of pain crashed in his skull. "Tell Malfoy to bring them."

"I'll send him right away, just lay down and rest," Pomfrey chided, finally succeeding in getting him into bed and covered up. She summoned a house elf and asked them to take the message to Malfoy then spelled House into some pajamas, drew some privacy barriers around his bed and darkened the area.

Ten minutes later, Draco came into the infirmary carrying House's potions.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for bringing the potions," Pomfrey said, taking them from him.

"What's happened to him?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," a hoarse growl said from behind the curtains.

Draco shook his head and came into the cubicle behind Pomfrey.

"You look like shit. What happened?"

"Nothing," House asserted wearily. "I had a damned panic attack and now I've got a migraine."

Draco nodded, relieved it was nothing worse than that and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, transfiguring it into a towel and conjuring some water onto it. He wiped House's face with it and rolled it up behind his neck. Pomfrey nodded approvingly and gave House his other potions.

"He needs rest more than anything, Mr. Malfoy. You can stay for a few minutes though," she said then returned to her office.

"Help me up," House demanded, starting to turn the blankets back.

"No," Draco answered firmly, pulling the blankets back into place. "You really do look bad, worse than you did that first week of school. Stay here for the night and don't push yourself for once. I'll get Tippy to look after you too," Draco threatened when House continued to try, drawing a harsh chuckle from House.

"Fine," he croaked out, too dizzy and pained to put up much of a fight against Draco and knowing he'd have no luck with Tippy. That was why she was caring for Snape after all. "Go away then and let me rest."

"I'll see you in the morning," Draco said, putting the candle out and stopping by Pomfrey's office. "He may try to leave anyway. I threatened to have Tippy take care of him if he does."

"That might just be enough to make him stay put," Pomfrey said. "Good work with the cloth, Mr. Malfoy. Don't worry; it was a panic attack. He'll be alright with some rest."

House woke up the next morning and looked around the infirmary with a groan and tried to sit up. The dizziness and pounding was gone leaving nothing but a dull ache and stiff muscles, much to his relief. Pomfrey came in when she heard him.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Stiff and sore," House answered.

"Have you had a panic attack before?"

"Yeah, when I was under psychiatric care I had some. This is the first one in a couple of years."

"Here are a couple of calming draughts. I suggest you carry them with you in case you have another, at least for a week or two. It's my experience with the students that these things occur in clusters," Pomfrey said, putting the bottles on the side table. "And you might consider a sleeping potion for a couple of nights as well. A good rest is the best thing for this type of situation. Well, your clothes are on the chair; you're free to leave as soon as you're able."

"Thanks."

Once Pomfrey left, House took his morning potions, carefully got to his feet and dressed, tucking the calming draughts into his teaching robes. As he headed out of the infirmary he met up with Draco, just coming down to check on him.

"You've been released, I hope?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Nice," House answered, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I've been released."

"Are you going to breakfast?"

"No. I'm in no mood for the chatter of a hall full of teenagers," he said.

"Call for a house elf, that Winky that Potter called before. Have her bring you something in your rooms," Draco suggested. "Take it easy for the day."

"When did you become such a nag?" House asked gruffly but he nodded, appreciating Draco's concern all the same. "Go study something," he told him as he headed off to his than teaching the weekend healing class, House remained holed up in his quarters until Monday morning.

He nodded at Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione as he passed through the house tables to the teacher's table at breakfast. His eyes sought and met Jesse's eyes, held them long enough for a nod of greeting, then he went to his seat next to Madam Hooch. There was an envelope addressed to him on his plate which he picked up and tore open.

House, I was asked to convey to you that Professor MacDougal is pleased to have another brother and would like to speak to you again when you are ready to do so. Minerva has set the dinner for Tuesday evening. Whether you receive an invitation or not… please attend. - Snape

House pulled out a pen and scribbled a quick reply that he'd be there, calling quietly for an elf to take the message to Snape, then put a bit of food on his plate. Despite the changes the potions and brace made in his pain levels, he still found it difficult to eat much in the morning, although he made certain he at least ate toast with his tea.

Finishing off a couple of pieces and pouring another cup of tea, he sat back and looked out over the students chattering away at the table. Ron had now joined Harry and Hermione but looked to be in a foul mood judging by their expressions. Suddenly, Ron's voice rang out over the whole hall.

"You did what! Are you mad! Malfoys at Grimmauld Place! Sirius is probably rolling over in his grave!"

"Ronald! Be quiet!" Hermione yelled as a silence fell over the hall.

"It's my house, Ron! I'll invite anyone I like and I don't need your permission!" Harry responded hotly. Ron's hostility and judging criticism was really starting to get on his nerves.

"After all the work my mum did and had us do to clear the dark magic out of that house and you just go and invite it back in! Maybe you really are the heir of Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed, jumping to his feet as Harry followed suit. It was clear a fist fight was about to break out but was stopped by Bill Weasley stepping in between the two of them.

"Alright, break it up!" Bill said sharply. "Ron, come with me."

"You're on his side too? Have you all been imperiused?" Ron asked incredulously. Bill frowned and took Ron by the scruff of the neck, frog marching him out of the hall to his office.

As soon as the Weasleys left the hall a furious buzzing whispering broke out as the students all gossiped and speculated on why Harry Potter would let the Malfoys live in his house. Harry grimaced at all the whispers and marched out of the hall himself with Hermione, Neville and Luna rushing after him. Draco got to his feet and left the hall as well, hurrying to catch up to Harry and his friends. He needed to know if they would still be welcome at Grimmauld Place now that it was about to become public.

"Harry, wait for us!" Hermione called out as she and the other two ran after him. Harry slowed down enough to let them catch up with him.

"You really let Malfoy and his mother stay at Grimmauld Place?" Neville asked, wanting to make sure he had the facts right first.

"Yes, I really did!" Harry snapped, rounding on his friends. "They can't leave Britain and they're locked out of all their accounts and properties! They have to live somewhere! I spent almost ten years living in a storage cupboard under the stairs at my aunt and uncle's house; I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy!"

"They were living with Professor House in Hogsmeade but the landlord told the professor that they had to go or he would be evicted," Hermione explained. "Professor House decided to move immediately. He said he didn't want to rent from someone like that."

"So, I told them they are welcome at Grimmauld Place. It's a Black residence and Narcissa Malfoy is a Black. Why shouldn't they live there?" Harry demanded angrily.

"I think that's very noble of you, Harry," Luna said calmly. "No one deserves to be homeless and Draco is very different this year. Besides, Sirius made you his heir; that makes you the head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black since there are no other male heirs."

"Oh yeah. That means it's your duty to look out for Narcissa and Draco," Neville added, nodding at Luna's comments.

"So does that mean we can stay?" Draco asked, stepping forward out of the shadows. "You know it's going to be all over the Evening Edition of the Daily Prophet," he added.

Harry only looked even more determined. "I invited you three to stay as long as you like and I meant it. You can stay. I won't be the one to put your mother out homeless, Draco," Harry added sincerely.

"Thanks, Potter - Harry," Draco corrected himself seeing Harry's frown. "I know you're going to catch a lot of shit for this. It means a lot to me. If there's anything we can do to help, just ask."

"Did you get an invitation to dinner with Headmaster Snape?" Luna asked the group. All of them nodded. "I hope we can convince the Headmaster to want to recover and come back to the school."

"How do you know what he's feeling?" Draco asked, startled that McGonagall might have told them.

"Well, I imagine that he expected to die in the war," Luna said with a shrug. "Maybe he even wanted to. Now that he's going to live, I think he might have some trouble accepting that and knowing what to do next."

"That's quite insightful of you, Lovegood," Draco said, impressed.

"Time for class," Hermione said. "Coming Draco?" she said as the group turned to go. Draco was surprised to be included but he wasn't about to turn a gift like this down. Not anymore.

"Coming," he answered, patting his book satchel and falling into step with them.


	16. Chapter 16

Bill took Ron directly to his quarters, pushing him into an armchair and standing to block him from getting up. "What is your problem, little brother?"

"My problem? Harry Potter is letting the Malfoys live in his house and you ask me what my problem is?" Ron answered incredulously.

"Yes, what is your problem? Harry is extending good nature and forgiveness to Malfoy and his mother, which speaks very well of him," Bill answered tightly.

"So what? After the way they lorded it over our family? The way his dad treated ours? The chamber of secrets with Ginny? Torturing Hermione? Letting Death Eaters into the school? Katie Bell? Dumbledore? I'm just supposed to forget all of that, am I?" Ron demanded hotly.

"No, you're not supposed to just forget all of that," Bill responded, taking a seat on the nearby sofa. "But Ron, some of those things you just listed are the fault of Lucius Malfoy. You can't hold them against Draco and Narcissa."

"Why not? They're all the same, the same way of thinking. Rich, arrogant, judgmental snobs! They should have banned every Slytherin from the school! Not a good one in the lot of them!"

"Ronald! There are plenty of Slytherins who have done good things for the wizarding community and fought against Voldemort. Slughorn, Snape…"

"Snape is as dark and evil as they come. I don't care what Harry saw in his memories! He let the Carrows torture students last year. He went after Harry all the time! He should be in Azkaban not headmaster with an Order of Merlin."

"Ron… we are trying to reunite the wizarding world and the school. We can't do that by ostracizing Slytherin house. And getting rid of the house won't accomplish anything. The traits that the Sorting Hat recognizes will still be there."

"So? They'd disappear after a while when they were sorted into the other three houses."

"Ron, that's not true."

"Then they should go to Durmstrang with the rest of the evil wizards to study the dark arts," Ron said flippantly. "And Professor House is as pro-Slytherin as Snape. He stands up for Malfoy all the time. I'll bet he's really some Malfoy relation and this whole background of being a muggle doctor is just a lie."

"Ron, just stop. You're really out of control with anger. I think you need to talk to a mind healer and get some of this out and worked through," Bill said seriously.

"A mind healer? You think I'm crazy, do you?" Ron asked hotly.

"No, not crazy, but I think you're struggling emotionally with all that happened last year. I think you need to talk to someone and I'm going to let Mum and Dad know," Bill answered. "In the meantime, try to relax and let go of some of that anger. It's going to poison you and all your relationships."

"Can I go now? I'm late to class," Ron responded mulishly.

"Yes, let me give you a pass," Bill answered. Ron stood up and pushed past his brother and out the door without a word.

Bill shook his head and went to the floo, calling his father at his office.

"Bill, good to hear from you. How is it being a teacher?" Arthur greeted his eldest with a worried smile.

"A lot different than working at Gringott's," Bill answered. "I have a class waiting on me, but I needed to talk to you. Ron is having a lot of trouble so far this year. He's angry all the time and arguing with everyone, teachers and students, including Harry and Hermione. This morning, he discovered that Harry has invited Professor House, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy to live in Grimmauld Place. It seems that the Professor's landlord told him to get the Malfoys out or be evicted. He chose eviction," Bill explained.

"Harry's generous to a fault and good-hearted," Arthur commented. "I've never liked the Malfoys but I must confess feeling a bit sorry for Draco, growing up the way he did, and I don't like the way the Ministry is handling their situation. Considering the way Harry grew up, I can understand why he would extend the offer and not want them homeless."

"Unfortunately, Ron doesn't even try to understand," Bill said with a sigh. "He accused Harry of being the Heir of Slytherin in the Great Hall this morning and the two nearly came to blows. Dad, something has to be done to help Ron. I know this is a result of the war and Fred's passing but he seems to be more affected than the rest of us. I think he should see a mind healer."

"You may be right, Bill. Let me think on it and talk with your mother. George still hasn't spoken a word; it may be that the whole family could use a bit of counseling. How is Ginny?"

"She's extra quiet and keeping to herself. I worry about what's going on with her as well."

"Keep a close eye on them, Bill. I'll speak with your mother tonight and we'll decide what to do."

"Thanks, Dad, I will. See you later." Bill ended the call and headed off to his waiting class.

* * *

Once classes were over for the day, House decided to go and speak with Jesse MacDougal. He was still in shock over what he'd found out but he wanted to ask a few more questions. He stood outside the office door for a full minute trying to get up the nerve to knock before he finally did.

"Professor House," Jesse said as he opened the door. "Come in."

"If you're busy I can come back some other time," House offered as he nervously stepped inside.

"I'm not busy. Tea?" Jesse offered, trying to find strike the right balance of being welcoming without appearing too excited to speak with him. He didn't want to send House running away again.

"Sure," House answered, walking slowly into the room and taking a seat as Jesse summoned a house elf with a tea set.

"How are your classes in muggle studies doing?" Jesse asked as he poured them both a cup of tea.

"Pretty good so far. I've been teaching them parallel current history at the moment, trying to point out that the ability to wield magic is the only thing truly separating us," House responded. "And I've introduced the current interest in paganism and fantasy as theoretical proof of genetic memory from a time when magic wasn't hidden."

"Wow. That's a lot different than what muggle studies used to be. I'm finding wizard studies fascinating. The students are learning a lot from each other, bridging the gap between the muggleborns and the purebloods. I can't imagine why it wasn't taught before. Without understanding wizard society, muggleborns are at quite a disadvantage and making social gaffes that they don't even realize," Jesse said earnestly.

"Well, if we make a good showing by the end of the year, maybe we can get them both permanent and required instead of electives," House mused. "We could do some crossover classes later on in the year, if you like. I'm thinking about a field trip of some type but I don't know what that will entail at a boarding school, let alone for wizards."

"It's complicated but possible. I think it would be good to show the crossover between our classes." Jesse took a sip of tea and decided on another tangent to keep him talking. "Are you enjoying teaching or do you miss being a healer?"

"I like teaching a lot actually. More than I thought I would. But no, I don't miss being a healer. I got burnt out doing that. I'm thinking about doing some research on the crossovers between muggle and wizard medicine, maybe write a paper on it or a teaching manual if I get enough to work with," House answered. Jesse smiled and nodded; it was easy to see the passion his brother had for his former profession even now.

"Well after what you did for Headmaster Snape, I think St Mungo's would be very open to a paper or manual on the subject."

"Maybe." House lapsed into silence for a moment and Jesse stayed silent as well, seeing that he was steeling himself to ask some questions.

"You really think that he was looking for me?" House finally asked quietly.

"I do. He spent two years that I know of and may have spent more time before I was old enough to be aware of it. He still has the picture of himself and the woman in his desk at home." Jesse paused for a moment, watching House nervously fidgeting with his tea cup. "I haven't contacted Father yet and I won't until you're ready for to speak to him. But I think he would be glad to finally meet you."

"Maybe not so glad when he finds out about me," House muttered.

"What's important is who you are now and going forward, not who you were," Jesse reminded him. "Isn't that what you tell Draco and the Slytherins? That applies to you too. Besides, Grandmother will want to meet her long-lost grandson."

"She's alive?" House asked, surprised.

"Yes. Wizards live longer than muggles."

House stared into his tea, thinking over the ramifications of this. He had gone from no family but his mother to suddenly having a family; he wasn't sure how to feel or go about meeting them.

"Tell me about the family," he said after a long silence.

"Sure. Our great-grandfather, Robert, married Angela, a muggleborn. The had three children, Robert Jr., Helen, and Alexander. Alexander married Elaine, a muggle and they had two children; David and Herbert, our father. After you were born, Father married Isobel Lanton, a muggleborn. I was the first born, then Alice, Jamie and Lyla."

My wife is Caroline Fawcett, and we have two children, Bella and Baron, yes they're twins and ten years old, so they'll be coming to Hogwarts next fall," Jesse confirmed with a grin.

"I'll consider myself warned," House chuckled.

"Alice married Kevin Alderton. They have three children; Garrett who's eight, Michael, five, and Liam, two."

"Jamie married Flora Deverill. They have a daughter, Violet, four years old."

"Lyla married Apollo Smethwyck. They have a daughter, Hera, who has just turned two and expecting another child at Christmas time."

"Seven rugrats and one on the way," House counted with a smirk.

"Could be more than one, you never know," Jesse warned with a grin. "And that doesn't count Uncle David's family. David had five children, they're all married and have eleven children between them. Holidays are loud and crowded when we all get together. Did you have any siblings or cousins in the muggle world?"

"No. No siblings. I had an aunt with two cousins but we lost touch with her when I was twelve," House said, his face darkening at the thought of how different his life could have been.

"I put together some pictures of the family for you to see," Jesse said, getting up to fetch a photo album and hand it to House. He flipped through the pages, amazed at the moving wizarding photos, chuckling at some of the pictures, while Jesse identified the people in each picture. House handed the book back to Jesse but he refused it.

"I made it for you, those are all copies."

"Thanks," House said, pleased with the gift but unsure how to feel about the time and effort it had taken to put this together over the weekend.

"Listen, Jesse," House began hesitantly. "I didn't have a good experience with family, not as a child and not as an adult. I don't know how to act or what to say."

"You just be yourself," Jesse said firmly. "We'll do the same and we'll all get to know one another that way."

"One more thing. I'm living with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter's house in London. I don't expect that to change anytime soon. In fact, I'm kind of hoping that it doesn't change. So if you or the family has a problem with that, well… better that we don't meet and get our hopes up."

Jesse nodded seriously. "I don't have a problem with it. I can't speak for the rest of the family. You do know that the Malfoy reputation isn't good and you'll both have to endure some questioning and proving her commitment to change, don't you?"

"I do and so does she, so does Draco. I just want them to be given a real chance to change, like I've found the chance to change by coming here," House answered resolutely.

"I understand. When do you think you'd like to contact Father?"

House blew out all of his breath in a huff. "Go ahead and write to him. Send him the pedigree from Gringott's. Tell him, my mother Blythe and him met while she was living on base in Germany and her husband was deployed overseas. Tell him… if he's willing, I'd like to meet him."

"I'll do that. Unless I miss my guess, be prepared for a quick response," Jesse agreed as House got to his feet. "By the way, what is your first name?"

"Gregory. But everyone calls me House. Except Narcissa," he said with an air of surprised realization. "She's started calling me Gregory."

"Well, I'll call you House until you give me leave," Jesse said with a smile as House left his office. "See you at dinner."

As soon as House had gone, Jesse went to the floo and called his father's home.

"Jesse! I thought you'd still be buried in lesson plans, how are you?" Herbert greeted him with pleasure.

"Oh, I am buried in lesson plans and now the homework I assigned that needs grading. Can I come through, Da? I have something very important to tell you."

"Of course you can come through," Herbert said, disappearing from the grate to allow Jesse to floo to the house. "Now what's so important it can't be said over the floo network?"

"Da, that boy and his mother you were looking for when I was young, the woman in the picture you have? I met him, Da. He's a teacher at Hogwarts and here's the proof from a Gringott's pedigree spell," Jesse said, pushing the parchment into his stunned father's hands.

"You… you met him?" Herbert asked distractedly, unrolling the parchment. He paled and fumbled for a seat. Jesse helped him into the chair and squatted down next to him.

"He's teaching muggle studies and introduction to healing at Hogwarts this term. He was afraid that we would reject him," Jesse said as Herbert traced his finger along the pedigree lines.

"Where has he been all this time? What school did he go to? Why couldn't the aurors find him?"

"His step-father was in the muggle military and moved around a lot, overseas as well. He never got a letter to a wizard school. He became a muggle doctor, quite a good one and well-known as I understand it. He said he got burnt out as a doctor and came here to seek out the wizarding world. He only knew about it because he met Headmaster Snape when they were both 13 year old boys one summer," Jesse explained.

"All this time," Herbert breathed, hardly daring to take his eyes off the parchment for fear it would disappear. "I searched for him for years, with your mother's blessing. What is he like?"

"He's got quite a wit and a strong personality. He doesn't take any guff from the students. He found the answer to bring Headmaster Snape out of his coma and has been helping him in his recovery. He didn't have a good childhood though, Da, and from what little I've learned, he's had a hard life as an adult as well, and… it shows in his personality. He's withdrawn and defensive. He had some sort of injury that has left him with a pronounced limp using a cane. He is seeing a healer at St Mungo's for it."

"Why is he afraid we'd reject him? Didn't you tell him how long I've looked for him?" Herbert asked, stricken that House would feel that way.

"I did and it was more than he could understand. I think he's been rejected a lot in his life and I think his step-father rejected him as well. He thought he was little better than a squib and expected to be ignored on that basis. When he learned that many wizarding families would rather have a squib than an illegitimate child, he thought his fate was sealed. To learn that you wanted him, that you searched for him for years… it shook him up pretty badly. He still isn't sure that you'll accept him."

"He's my child, just as sure as you, your brother and your sisters are," Herbert declared.

"There's something else he wants you to know before you meet him," Jesse said, pleased with his father's response.

"What's that?"

"Almost since he came here, he's shared his living quarters with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. He moved out of his flat in Hogsmeade because the landlord wanted the Malfoys out. Currently, Harry Potter is letting them live in a Black family residence in London. He likes Narcissa, Da, and he wants them both to be given the chance to prove that they have changed."

"I know all of that, they've been in the Prophet all summer. I can't believe I didn't pick up on his name and face," Herbert responded. "I guess I'd given up on ever finding him. To have my son after all these years, I'll give Narcissa and Draco Malfoy a fair chance. It's a small price to pay. When can we meet him?"

"I'll tell him at dinner tonight and let him pick the time and day. Don't bring anyone other than Mum with you though. I don't think he could take the whole family yet. Maybe at Christmas," Jesse suggested.

"Yes, all right. If he is as afraid as you say, being confronted with the whole clan could be a bit much. Thank you, Jesse, for convincing him to make contact," Herbert said, pulling his son into a bear hug. "I've got to go tell your mother!"

Jesse watched his father go off with a spring in his step at the prospect of finally meeting his long lost son before going back through the floo to Hogwarts and dashing off a letter to his wife to tell her the news. He went to House's side and told him of Herbert's desire to meet him and willingness to give Narcissa a chance. "You set the time and day and he and my mother will be there."

"No one else though?" House asked hopefully.

"No, not yet. Just them for now," Jesse assured him.

"All right. Friday night then. We can meet over dinner, after classes. You come too."

"I'll let them know and yes, I'll be there," Jesse agreed and returned to his own seat.


	17. Chapter 17

**At last the meal with Snape. I've tried to keep the order as straight as possible but claim artistic license on any variations. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

After classes on Tuesday, everyone contacted by McGonagall to dinner with Snape assembled in the hallway by the Gargoyle guarding the staircase. Just before 6pm, the stairway opened and McGonagall appeared.

"Thank you all for coming," she said after greeting them. "Please, come up."

The group came up into the office where a large table had been set up. Snape was seated at the head of the table and McGonagall took her place at the foot. "Please be seated," she bid them, inviting them to choose their places for themselves. Severus took note of who had been invited as they found their seats. House was there as Severus had asked, Potter and Granger, Flitwick, Slughorn, Bill Weasley, Lovegood, Longbottom, Malfoy and his mother, along with Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"How are you doing, Severus?" Arthur asked, concern evident in his tone and expression.

"Better," Severus answered. His voice was still gravelly but he didn't seem to be so pained when he spoke. "Every day is just a bit better although I don't think my voice will ever fully recover. The coughing has calmed down a great deal, for which I'm grateful."

"I'm glad to hear that," Arthur said sincerely. "I remember my own encounter with that snake," he said shuddering a bit at the memory.

Severus frowned. He had forgotten that. "Do you have any residual effects from it, Arthur?"

"No, well… yes. Nightmares still come every once in awhile. They catch me off guard now. Right after the attack, it was very hard to sleep more than a couple of hours at a time," Arthur admitted. "The first year I had some residual pain as well but that's faded away over time. I don't have any now. How are you handling it?"

"Depends on the hour and how long since the last potion," Severus answered with a shrug indicating, his expression indicating that he didn't want to talk about it any further.

The first course of the meal appeared on the table, small bowls of soup, tossed salad, and plenty of bread and butter. For a minute or two, conversation consisted of nothing more than requests to pass some item and murmurs of approval over the taste of the food. Once that died down, Severus nervously spoke.

"Minerva asked you all here tonight so that we can share our stories of last year," he began. "House has suggested to me that I should share more information about what I was doing during the war and last year in particular. I am not thrilled to do this, I admit. Because I could not tell you what I was doing, what I was really thinking, I faced censure and disapproval from many of you. I have no reason to expect that to change but struck a deal with House to at least find out for sure," he finished, shooting a sour look at House who gave him a grin back.

"When the curse on your wounds was broken at St. Mungo's, Minerva told us that you had in fact been working for the good of the school and its students last year," Arthur commented. "And Harry testified that he saw your memories; that you had been working as a spy for Dumbledore before his parents were even killed."

"Did you really kill Albus?" Molly asked suddenly, turning an intense stare on him.

"I did," Severus admitted and looked to say nothing more.

"Tell them why," Harry prompted him.

Severus looked around the group and finally nodded.

"Very well. In his research to help Mr. Potter defeat Voldemort, Albus had found a ring that Voldemort had cursed. He certainly knew the dangers that such an object represented however, this ring was different."

"How so?" Arthur asked, interested but confused.

Severus shared a look with Potter and Granger who both slowly nodded.

"I think we can share all of the details with this group, Headmaster," Hermione offered. "I think it's vital in fact."

Severus nodded and took a few spoonfuls of soup to regather his thoughts and decide how far to backtrack.

"The reason that Voldemort was not destroyed when he attacked the Potter family in Godric's Hollow is that he had already created five horcruxes. For those of you who don't know what that means, it is a very dark curse to split your soul through the act of murder and place that bit into an inanimate object. If the body is killed, these pieces of soul remain. As long as they do, there is a chance that the person can be resurrected," Severus intoned solemnly.

"Five horcruxes?" Arthur asked, ashen at the idea as he looked over at Harry and Hermione.

"At that point, yes. The diary in the Chamber of Secrets, the Gaunt family ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, and Ravenclaw's diadem. Mr. Potter destroyed the diary and the horcrux within it with a basilisk fang.

"Albus had discovered the ring and although he knew it was a horcrux, he could not resist the temptation to put it on. The curse settled into his hand and although I was able to greatly slow its course, I could not reverse the effects. He had less than a year to live. He did not want to die the painful death the curse would give him. He asked that when the time was right, I myself would kill him."

"How could he ask you something like that?" Molly asked, shocked at both the information about horcruxes and the request.

"Albus asked a great deal from many people, as much as that and more. Witness what he asked of Mr. Potter ever since that night in Godric's Hollow," Severus returned flatly.

"Why did you agree?" Neville asked, equally shocked.

"I had made binding vows to Albus when I turned spy. He invoked the vows when he made his request."

"So that was why you stepped in that night?" Narcissa asked shakily. "Because of the vow to Dumbledore not the vow you made to me?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "But it allowed me to fulfill the vow I made to you at the same time and I have always wondered if Albus had foreseen that moment. He did know that Voldemort had tasked Draco to kill him, on threat of killing you, Narcissa, as well as Draco, if he failed. Albus did not believe that Draco was a killer and did not want him to be placed in that position. So he asked me that, when the time came, to step into Draco's place and do the deed myself."

"But what about your soul, Severus?" Flitwick asked with concern.

"Albus considered my soul part of the sacrifice that I had made when I came to him originally."

"Were you a Death Eater before you became a spy?" Neville asked.

"I was," Snape confirmed flatly.

"But you're a half-blood," Hermione said.

"So was Voldemort," Harry remarked casually.

That brought some astonished looks out, particularly from Draco and Narcissa.

"What did he offer you?" Draco asked quietly.

"The Dark Lord needed a potion master. I was an outcast as a youth. I had only one friend, Mr. Potter's mother, whom I alienated through my own actions. My family life was terrible. When the Slytherins, especially those like Lucius from prominent pureblood families, began to pay attention to me, making me feel important and wanted, I was easy prey to the Dark Lord. He had me believing like I could have power and influence, that no one could talk down to me anymore. I was young, bitter and angry. I foolishly believed him. For a time, his words seemed true. The wealthy families saw to my placement and training, both as a potions apprentice and how to act within pureblood society. I won't whitewash what I did. I participated in their crimes freely during that time," Severus said, refusing to meet any of their eyes.

"What made you switch sides, Headmaster?" Bill asked.

Snape looked up and met Harry's eyes. Harry slowly nodded.

"It's all right, Headmaster. Maybe it's time that all the facts were known at last, by this core group at least," Harry said.

Everyone at the table looked between the two of them curiously but remained silent.

"Perhaps you are right, Mr. Potter. Perhaps the time has come to be rid of the secrets that have weighed us down for over two decades," Snape agreed.

"Right. All of you should know then that my father, Sirius, Pettigrew and Remus severely bullied Severus all throughout school for no reason and started with no provocation from Severus," Harry announced, startling Severus who nodded appreciatively to Harry after a moment.

"Oh yes, they were always after Severus," Minerva said, "and he wasn't the only one they bullied."

"Many of you have witnessed the bitterness between Sirius Black and myself," Severus put in quietly. "Black sent me to the Shrieking Shack when Lupin was transformed to the werewolf. Had he not told Potter of his prank, I would have been killed. Potter got me out, but I have long suspected he did it to save Black and Lupin, not myself. Black should have been expelled for that but Dumbledore refused to act yet again and in fact wrung a vow of secrecy from me to protect Lupin. For the record, it is Black I hold responsible for this event, not Lupin."

"So that's why you acted so hateful and bitter toward Harry right away," Hermione breathed out.

"That is part of the reason, Miss Granger, but certainly not the whole of it. I do apologize for my actions now, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded soberly but remained silent and gestured for him to continue with the explanations.

"Lily Potter… Lily Evans, was my first and only real friend as a child and into my years here at Hogwarts. We grew up not far from each other and I recognized her as a witch. She highly disapproved of my interest in the dark arts and the influence of the Slytherins on my. The more angry I became with the bullying, the closer I got to the Slytherins. One day, I was so angry at Potter and Black. Lily tried to intervene and I… I called her a mudblood and told her to stay out of it. She never forgave me for that, though I begged her to do so. I stayed outside of the Gryffindor dorm all night to speak to her but it did no good. The damage was permanently done. Soon after that Lily got together with James Potter and I became even more bitter. I joined the Death Eaters as soon as I graduated."

"After they were married and had Harry, I was in Hogsmeade with Lucius Malfoy and I eavesdropped on a meeting between Dumbledore and Sybil Trelawny. I heard her telling him a prophecy… the prophecy," Severus said meaningfully, glancing at Harry. Everyone nodded but House and Draco.

"The prophecy sounds ominous. What was it about?" House dared to ask.

"It told of the one who would vanquish the Dark Lord," Severus answered. I only heard part of it, but I took that information back to Voldemort. After dissecting what I heard, Voldemort decided that Mr. Potter was the one the prophecy spoke of. He ordered the Potters killed. That is what moved me to go to Dumbledore. I told him what I did and begged him to hide them all, for Lily's sake. Dumbledore made me swear an unbreakable vow to him, to become a spy for the light from that moment on. He put the Potter family under the Fidelius Charm, which hides a location from being able to be found, even by those who already knew where it was, until they are given the pass phrase from the chosen secret keeper," he explained for House's benefit.

"So how did Voldemort find them?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"The secret keeper betrayed the location to Voldemort," Harry said in a tight voice. "Everyone thought it was Sirius Black, since he was my father's best friend. That's why he was sent to Azkaban. But it wasn't Sirius. At the last minute, James and Sirius decided he was too obvious a choice and they made the secret keeper Peter Pettigrew."

"After the attack, Dumbledore kept me out of Azkaban for my activities as a Death Eater, citing my efforts as a spy," Snape continued. "I thought it was over but Dumbledore insisted that it wasn't, that Voldemort would return. He gave me the teaching position here and I continued my associations with the death eaters for information."

"When Mr. Potter came to Hogwarts, I made many wrong assumptions about him," Snape admitted. "He looked so much like his father that oftentimes it was James that I saw, not Harry. Not until I noticed his eyes. I didn't realize until far too late that he knew nothing of his parents or their history. And when it became apparent in his first year that Voldemort was indeed quasi-alive and about to return, that I would definitely be returning to my role as spy, it became imperative to treat him badly. The Dark Lord is a master of legilimency; it was vital that he would see me treating his mortal enemy badly if I was to be effective as a spy."

"Of course," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I never even thought of that aspect."

"Once Voldemort returned to life, I attended Death Eater meetings and brought information back directly to Dumbledore. He and I would decide on what information I would then pass to Voldemort and how much truth would be in it. Some truth had to be there, in order for Voldemort to believe that I was trustworthy."

"I want to ask you something, Severus," Molly said, leaning forward intently. "The night Harry left Privet Drive, you were seen in the group that attacked the Order. You were seen cursing Order members. What were you doing then? Was that pre-planned with Dumbledore?"

"Some of it was, yes. I was ordered by Voldemort to be in the group. I had to appear to trying to get Potter while also working to allow Potter to escape. I regret that George got caught in the crossfire," Severus said, knowing jumping to the part that he knew Molly was building toward. "I was aiming for the wand arm of another Death Eater when they shifted direction. I'm very sorry that I hit him."

Molly thought it over a minute then nodded. "It could have been much worse than just an ear."

"When school started up again, Voldemort ordered me to take the role of Headmaster. This was something that Dumbledore and I worked hard to encourage. I was to do everything in my power to protect the students and yet remain seen as loyal to Voldemort by the Death Eaters."

"That's a mighty fine line to walk," Flitwick observed.

"I must say, to my dismay, that I believed that," Minerva said.

"As did I," Narcissa said. "Even Bellatrix no longer doubted your loyalty after Dumbledore's death."

"I did what I could to limit the punishments inflicted on the students by the Carrows," Severus continued. "I could only interfere just so often, just so much. I tried to assign detentions with trusted professors whenever possible. I highly regret that I was unable to do more than I did."

"Some of us knew you were doing that," Neville said. "When we disappeared from the school, you knew where we were, didn't you?"

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom. I knew you were all holed up in the Room of Requirement," Snape confirmed. "I fled from the duel with you Minerva because I had absolutely no desire to harm you and the Order and Mr. Potter still had a monumental task that needed all their focus. I did what I could to interfere with the Death Eaters until summoned by Voldemort."

"Wait. You did more than that," Harry interrupted. "When we were camping in the woods, trying to figure out how to kill the horcruxes, you found us and got the sword of Gryffindor to us. We used the sword to kill the horcrux."

"Indeed. Albus had given me information that Mr. Potter would need to know in order to defeat Voldemort. The sword was one thing that you needed."

"So once you destroyed the five horcruxes, that was when you returned to the school?" Draco asked.

"No. Well, yes, but we had only destroyed the locket when we returned. Along with the diary in second year and the ring that Dumbledore destroyed, that was three," Harry responded. "Once we got back to the school, with Hufflepuff's cup that we stole from Bellatrix's vault, Ron and Hermione got basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets. Griphook took the sword after helping us break into the vault, so we hadn't been able to destroy it yet. Luna helped me find the Ravenclaw diadem. Hermione used a fang to on the cup. The fiendfyre destroyed the diadem in Room of Requirement. But there were still two horcruxes left.

"Still two more?" Draco asked, horrified at the idea.

"Yes. His snake, Nagini, was a horcrux. And Harry himself was a horcrux," Hermione said in a trembling voice.

"Before I could get that information to Mr. Potter, Voldemort summoned me to the boathouse. Albus had been the master of the Elder Wand, taken from the dark wizard Grindelwald. He was buried with it, as you remember, Minerva. Voldemort violated the grave and took the wand but he couldn't master it completely. He decided that since I killed Dumbledore that I must be it's master. He told me he regretted killing his most loyal servant and set Nagini on me. Potter, Granger and Weasley had been hiding in the shadows and came to my side when he had gone. I gave Potter the information through my memories, which he read in the pensieve in Dumbledore's office. That is where my personal knowledge of the tale ends."

"We went back to the castle and I told Minerva what happened to you. We sent a stretcher out to pick you up while the ceasefire was on," Hermione explained. Harry viewed your memories and then headed into the forest, leaving Ron and I with the task of killing the snake. We weren't able to do it, but Neville got the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and decapitated it. That left just Harry," Hermione explained.

"Dumbledore left me the first snitch I ever caught in his will. It was inscribed with a message; I open at the end. I got it open and found the resurrection stone inside. I think that having that, seeing my parents and Sirius again, gave me the courage to go on and helped in my being able to come back after the killing curse. Voldemort killed his own horcrux instead of me."

"That was why it affected him so badly," Narcissa murmured.

"Exactly. Then you lied to him and told him that I was dead so that you could save Draco. Voldemort and I battled and I was able to defeat him. The irony is that Severus was never the master of the Elder Wand. Draco disarmed Dumbledore that night on the tower, and I disarmed Draco at the Manor when we were caught by the snatchers. So it turned out that I was the master of the Elder Wand," Harry said with a half smile and casual shrug.

"You? And I was too?" Draco asked in disbelief. "What did you do with it?"

"I destroyed it. And the resurrection stone is lost as well. Too many people have paid too heavy a price to try to master and use those items," Harry stated firmly.

"So the Deathly Hallows were actually real?" Draco asked.

"They were. The Three brothers were real. The resurrection stone came down through the ages as an heirloom to the Gaunt family; Voldemort's mother's family. The Elder Wand changed hands by conquest over and over. And the Cloak of Invisibility was passed down through family as well and passed from my father to me through Dumbledore," Harry admitted.

"No way!" Draco sputtered. "You're related to the Peverells?"

"Yes. They are even buried in the graveyard at Godric's Hollow, not far from where my parents are buried."

There was silence while everyone thought about what they had learned and finished their meal. As it was cleared and dessert arrived, Snape spoke again.

"This is why I did not wish to survive the battle. It is why I do not wish to be the headmaster. I have committed too many serious crimes and errors and no one will accept that the last year was meant for good. No one believed it of me before, I have no reason to expect them to do so now."

"Had I known what Sirius did to you, sending you to Remus when he was transformed, I would have tanned his hide!" Molly declared fiercely. "And he had the nerve to act so badly to you afterward. Dumbledore should have taken him in hand if he was going to insist you keep silence! Or Remus! For goodness sake, he should have done something."

"Lupin never stood up to them, Molly," Severus said resignedly. "He, like I, was too afraid to lose his only friends."

"I still say that you are the only one who can be headmaster now, Severus," Minerva insisted. "You have the personal experience of being on both sides to help guide the children from Death Eater and sympathizer families and prevent bullying from the light side at the same time."

"I fully agree," Flitwick said and Slughorn, who'd remained silent through the meal now loudly agreed as well.

"No one will forgive me for killing Dumbledore."

"I do," Harry said, followed immediately by Hermione, Neville and Luna. "And I know that with all of these facts in hand, my mother would now forgive you as well. You tried to save them. You put your life at risk to save them. That changes everything. And you spent the last seven years putting your life at risk to save me, to save the wizarding world. That's why I put you up for the Order of Merlin, first class. And I think McGonagall is right. You're in a unique position to understand both sides."

"At least see it through this year, Headmaster," Bill added. "Once you're able to attend meals and the school business, give it this year and see if we're right."

"I think they're all right, Headmaster," Luna said airily. "Bullies and Voldemort would want you to feel guilty and be alone and angry. It's time to take your life back from them. And besides," she added, looking around the table then back to Snape. "You aren't alone anymore. You even have a childhood friend back," she added, smiling at House, who nodded.

"We'll stand by you, Severus," Arthur assured him. He glanced at Molly and gestured slightly toward the Malfoys. Molly thought for just a moment and then nodded. "And we'll give you, Narcissa, and Draco a second chance." Arthur thought for a moment then extended his hand to Narcissa.

"I'm Arthur Weasley," he said with a smile. She looked at his hand then smiled and took it with her own.

"Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my son, Draco," she responded.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Weasley," Draco said, shaking Arthur's hand himself.

The mood became much lighter at the table and by the end of dessert, everyone seemed comfortable with each other. House was pleased that Snape had had as good a result as House had gotten from his own family and shortly thereafter suggested they leave Severus to rest. Everyone wished him well and left him in Tippy's care.


	18. Chapter 18

Molly and Arthur accompanied Bill down to his office after leaving the dinner. "So how is Ron doing?" Arthur asked.

"He's not speaking to Harry and Hermione anymore and he just radiates anger," Bill said with a sigh. "He has attracted a few other students who are also having issues. Right now they just talk but I feel sure they'll move to attacking students if something isn't done. Professor McGonagall has written to their parents and guardians, in her role as Deputy Headmistress. I really think a mind healer is needed here."

"Well, we've talked about it and how silent George is, and I think you're right, Bill," Molly said. "Your father is going to contact St. Mungo's and sign up us up for family sessions and for individual sessions for them. Will you be able to get free to come?"

"Yes, I'll make arrangements to be there," Bill agreed.

"Good, good. I'll send you an OWL when it's set up then," Arthur said.

House was riding high on the good results from the dinner with Severus. Molly Weasley even sent a care package with get well wishes to the Headmaster and House was pleased to find himself a recipient of a care package as well, along with a note that said he looked peaky. He had appreciated the thought and the food. She was a wonderful cook, almost as good as Wilson.

Friday came and House was nervous and on edge all day for the impending meeting with his wizard family. He talked himself out of canceling the dinner several times over the day and by dinner time, found himself standing outside of Jesse's quarters, trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door. At long last, he knocked.

Jesse came to the door. "Come in," he invited with a smile. House stepped in and focused on the couple sitting in a pair of armchairs near the fire. Herbert barely restrained himself from jumping up and coming over to his newly found son but one he could see that Jesse's words of caution weren't exaggerated. That didn't stop him from taking every inch of him in with his eyes.

"Gregory House, may I present Herbert and Isobel MacDougal," Jesse said as House followed him into the room.

"Won't you sit down?" Isobel invited with a smile when neither father nor son could find words to speak.

With a small nod, House took one of the remaining arm chairs.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Jesse asked.

"Fire whiskey," House responded.

Jesse poured him a couple of fingers and took his own seat.

"I am very glad to meet you at long last," Herbert said, finally finding his voice.

"I'm not sure I can say the same yet," House said honestly. "But I want to ask some questions that I think only you will know the answers to."

"I'll answer any question that I can," Herbert assured him.

"Tell me how you met my mother," House requested.

"All right. I was doing research for my journeyman exams that took me to Germany, where your mother was living. Some of the research that I needed was in a special magical section of the public muggle library and that was where I met her. After speaking to her a couple of times, we went for coffee. Over the course of a month saw each other quite a bit, went out to dinner, for beers, and dancing. Your mother was intelligent and charming, fun loving. After a couple of months we slept together and did so for a couple of weeks. I decided to show her that I was a wizard. She was horrified, convinced I was insane and ordered me away from her. I gave her some time to calm down and went to see her again. It was then that she told me she was married. I had to erase her memories of me, under the Statute of Secrecy. It was only a couple of weeks later that I returned to Britain."

"A couple of months later, one of my fellow apprentices saw her and noticed that she was pregnant. He sent me an owl and within three days, I returned to Germany to find her. I wanted to know if she wanted support for the child or if she was going to put you up for adoption, then I would take custody of you. I couldn't find her anywhere. I asked for her by name but discovered she gave me her maiden name when we were together. I spent years trying to find her again, to find both of you. After a couple of years, I discovered who she was married to through public records but I was never able to locate her or you. I'm sorry that I failed."

House took a swallow of whiskey, staring at the head of his cane for a couple of minutes in silent. "We were constantly moving. John House was a pilot in the military and we lived all over the world when I was young. I'm not surprised you weren't able to track us down. So you didn't know she was married at first?"

"No, I didn't," Herbert assured him.

"If she hadn't disappeared, what would you have done?"

"I would have wanted to have been a part of your life, to have you know your step-mother and your half-brothers and sisters. I knew there was a chance you'd be born a wizard and wanted to be certain you got into a wizarding school if you were. At the least, I would have provided support for you. I did set up a trust fund for you at Gringott's."

"They told me I'd have to speak to the head of the family in order to find out if I had access to vaults," House replied. "Did you love her?"

Herbert smiled softly. "I liked her a great deal and I thought we were both coming to love each other."

"You married Isobel within a year of my birth."

"I did. I knew there was no chance of a relationship with your mother. I did tell her about having a baby out there somewhere when we became serious with each other."

"And you were okay with that?" House asked, turning a laser gaze on Isobel.

"Not at first. But when Herbert explained the full facts to me, including that he was trying to find you, to be part of your life and provide for you, then I supported him and helped him search for you. Had we found you, you would have been very welcome in our home and in our family," Isobel told him sincerely.

A house elf popped in and announced dinner, serving it as soon as the four were settled around the table then popping out again.

"Will you tell us about yourself?" Herbert asked hopefully.

"Well, I grew up a military brat. We moved once a year or so, different countries, military bases. The bright side of that was I learned to speak several languages. Didn't have a lot of friends though. New schools, new countries, new groups of kids. I was smarter than most of them and smart mouthed on top of that. Mom got me started on piano lessons young and I still play. Well, not for the last few months. I sold all my stuff when I moved to Britain. Went to university and became a medical doctor."

"Did you ever have accidental magic?" Isobel asked.

"I don't think so," House mused. "John was already abusive; he would have been incensed if anything like that had happened."

Anger flared briefly in Herbert's eyes that his son had been abused but he quickly controlled it. "Well, if you didn't that might be another reason why you didn't get a school letter," he commented. "When did you learn that you were a wizard?"

"When I was thirteen. We were stationed in England. I met up with Headmaster Snape when I was running around in the summer. He was telling his friend, another muggleborn about some magical creatures. I had seen some of them in the different countries we were stationed in, especially Japan. That's when he told me I was probably a wizard but since I couldn't do any magic, he thought maybe I was above a squib but not enough to go to school. We moved that fall."

"And so you became a doctor? What specialty?" Isobel asked.

House told them about his specialties and places he'd worked, including quite a bit of information about his time in Princeton and diagnostic medicine, as well as the bare bones facts why he had walked away from it all and chosen to try life as a wizard.

"And what do you think of your decision so far?" Jesse asked as the dessert plates were cleared and coffee served.

"It's been good," House replied with a grin. "I met up with Snape again, helped him recover. Met Narcissa and Draco, got a crash course in wizard life and customs from her and spells and potions from him. I've got a job I never would have imagined I'd be in but I like it a lot. It's giving me a lot to learn and keep my mind occupied. I met you. That's something I've wanted to do since I was twelve and figured out John wasn't my father."

"So, Jesse told me about the family, well more of census really," House smirked, drawing chuckles from everyone. "You said you were in research for journeyman exams. What field are you in? Did you get a mastery?"

"Yes, I did get a mastery," Herbert replied with a smile. "I'm a metal charmer. We cast spells and charms on metals that give them magical properties, like the snitch in quidditch. These objects can activate to specific persons or families, they can serve as warning alarms against intrusion, dark magic, and the like."

"That's intriguing. Do you work?" House asked, looking over at Isobel.

"Yes, I work for the Ministry of Magic, in the Muggle Liaison Office. We work with events and incidents that happen in muggle areas, like the Quidditch World Cup where over a hundred thousand wizards gathered in one place. The head of our department also works with the Minister of Magic in his liaisons with the Muggle Prime Minister."

"What did you do before teaching here?" he asked, turning his attention to Jesse.

"I also work for the Ministry of Magic, the Improper Use of Magic Office, which helps maintain the Statute of Secrecy by investigating and preventing magic in muggle areas and monitors restrictions on underage wizards. I've been detached from the department to teach here for two years. After that, I'll have to choose whether to stay and teach or return to the Ministry."

"Are you going to pursue becoming a healer here?" Isobel asked House curiously.

"I don't know," House responded with a grimace, looking down and away for a moment. "I'm not sure that healing would be as demanding and intriguing as diagnosing rare conditions was and even that had started to become less intriguing. I probably will get some kind of certification though, since if something happened near me, I'd get involved and do something if I thought I could. Better to have the certification to act," he said with a shrug, giving them a half smile as they all chuckled and agreed.

"But I do really like teaching here. A lot more than I thought I would," he continued. "And I like seeing young doctors, healers, open up their minds and really get how to think and diagnose for the patient. If this year and the intro to healing courses go well… I could see myself staying on to teach here. I like working with the kids and teens better than adults."

"That's good," Herbert offered. "Not many people who master their craft are also good teachers."

"And I find potions really interesting so I'm going to see if I can convince Snape to take me on as an apprentice."

"In addition to teaching and getting certified as a mediwizard or healer?" Isobel asked, openly surprised.

"Sure, why not?" House shrugged. "Potions goes hand in hand with healing after all."

"That's very true," Herbert agreed, near bursting with pleasure and pride at the accomplishments and goals that House had set for himself. Clearly, what had sounded like a flip comment about being smarter than the other kids in school had really been an absolute fact.

"I hope one day you'll visit our home," Herbert remarked, turning the topic of the conversation. "We have a piano and I would like to hear you play. Your brother, Jamie, plays as well as Alice's oldest boy, Garrett."

"One day I will. Just… not right away. This is all I can handle right now," House answered soberly.

"You have a standing, open invitation to come to our home whenever you're ready, son," Herbert answered, yielding the timing to House but wanting to impress upon him that he was wholeheartedly accepted as one of the family. "And I'll go to Gringott's tomorrow to have your trust vault registered in your name as well as put you on the access list for the family vault as well. Did you set up a personal vault?"

"Yeah, I did, put in a chunk of my muggle money once exchanged and directing my teaching pay there."

"Good," Herbert nodded. "Do you still want us to keep you a secret from the rest of the family?"

House hesitated, showing clearly that part of him did want that very much but part of him was intently curious on knowing their reactions as well. "You can tell them, but I don't want any calls or anyone showing up here to visit."

"How about letters?" Herbert negotiated, knowing his children, nieces and nephews would want to contact him.

"Letters are okay. Just tell them not to expect lengthy or frequent responses," House agreed.

"And what would you like to be called?" Herbert asked with care. "Jesse told us that you prefer to be called House here at the school. What do you want the family to call you?"

House looked down at his lap, biting his lips as he thought this one over. He only had Narcissa who called him by his given name, and before that only his mother, Stacy, and occasionally Cuddy had done that. But this was family, his biological family. It might be a slap in the face of their acceptance of him to insist on being called by his step-father's surname.

"Call me Greg. You too, but only in private," he added, looking over at Jesse.

"Absolutely," Jesse agreed easily.

"I don't think I can call you anything other than your names," House added, looking worriedly at Herbert and Isobel. "Dad and father don't have good memories for me."

"That's all right, Greg," Herbert reassured him. "In private, my children call me Da'; hopefully that's different enough not to bring bad memories up for you."

"Da', huh? Really bringing out the Scottish then?" House asked with a grin.

"For we are Scotsmen, you know," Herbert said, puffed up with exaggerated pride which had all of them laughing.

"And you can call me Isobel, Greg," she said gently. "I won't compete with your mother."

House nodded his thanks to her for that. After a few more minutes, he was more than ready to leave, at his emotional limits and then some. He bid them goodnight and left the room, feeling wrung out but good all at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Extra long chapter to apologize for such a delay in getting this update to you.**

* * *

House decided to go to Grimmauld Place after all his classes and duties were over on Saturday. He was excited to share the news about his family with Narcissa and he wanted to hear what she was planning to redecorate the gloomy old house _and_ he wanted to check out the piano he had seen. Potter had told him the floo in Snape's office was connected to the house so he was on his way after giving Snape an update on the family visit and carrying greetings to Narcissa from Snape.

"Good to see you, Gregory," she said with a smile, spelling the soot from his clothes before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Good to see you too. Draco and Severus send hello and hoping you are well."

"How is Severus? Did the dinner help him?" she asked as they made their way into the living room. Kreacher popped in with a tea tray, bowing to House before he popped out again.

"That was weird, he didn't even acknowledge me last week," House said as he accepted a cup of tea from her.

"I've let him know what you did for me and Draco and that I like you and believe you like me. Don't be too surprised if he starts calling you Master House."

House barked out a laugh at that. "Sorry. That's too close to the name of a brand of coffee in America."

"Oh dear," Narcissa chuckled. "Well, maybe I'll suggest he call you Master Gregory instead."

"That would be better. Severus is doing better since the dinner. Still have mood swings but nowhere near as severe and he's almost… almost… in a good mood as often as he is a bad mood. I'd say it worked even better than we'd thought it would. The better he feels physically, the better he'll feel mentally, at least for a while. Then will come the real work of helping him recover."

"I met my father and step-mother yesterday," he said softly. "They were… what I always thought parents should be like."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Narcissa said with a smile. "Do you intend to meet the rest of the family?"

"Yes, at some point. Not right away, at least not in person. But I gave them permission to tell the rest of the family and to let them write to me with the caveat that they shouldn't expect frequent or lengthy replies. But… yeah. I think I want to meet them," he said with a smile, surprised with his own decision. "And they both said that they would give you and Draco a chance to make a new impression on them. I made it clear that you're part of my circle and they have to accept the whole thing or they don't get any of it."

"You shouldn't have done that," Narcissa said. "I wouldn't want to be the cause of keeping you from your family. Especially after being estranged from Andromeda for so long."

"And I don't want a family that I never knew dictating to me who my friends can be at my ripe old age," House shot back with a defiant look in his eyes. "This is different than you and your sister. I never knew them until today, so it wouldn't be as big a deal to walk away."

Narcissa was about to argue that it would be a big deal but stopped at the determination and passion she saw in his eyes. He cared for her, deeply, she realized. "Thank you, Gregory. I appreciate it, and I know Draco will as well."

"Now, tell me your ideas about how to make this place a home instead of a haunted house," he said, now that that had been settled.

They went through two cups of tea as she told him all of the changes she wanted to make, laying out paint samples, fabric and wallpaper swatches, as well as a catalog of furniture she planned to purchase. House listened attentively, offering his opinion when she asked for it, and just enjoyed hearing her speak so eagerly and passionately. When she'd gone through all the changes, including pumping him for his preferences on the room he had here, he stood up with a smile.

"I want to try out that piano in the drawing room," House said, holding out his hand to help her up. "What does the wizard world do for piano tuners?"

"There are a few, but you'd have to secure Harry's permission for them to enter the house," she said following along with him.

"Do they use magic or tuning forks?"

"Both actually," Narcissa responded, coming to stand behind him as he settled on the piano bench.

House flexed his fingers and ran some scales, grimacing at a few notes that were sour.

"It's not as bad as I'd feared it would be for how long it's sat here unused," Narcissa remarked.

"Not bad? It's horrible. Couldn't even play honky-tonk on it. Definitely need to get a tuner here right away," House said, a bit disappointed that he couldn't really play tonight. The off-key notes were scattered throughout all the scales.

"If Harry gives permission, I'll contact a tuner right away," she assured him.

They wound up back in the living room, her working on the furniture orders and him wrapped up in a book from the Black library until late in the night, finally retiring to their rooms and sleep.

Kreacher laid out an elaborate brunch in the morning and House cajoled Narcissa into going out for a walk in the neighborhood. Narcissa cast a notice-me-not charm on them before they left the house and they were able to wander the streets without hindrance for a couple of hours, visiting several little shops along the way. House stayed for dinner then returned to Hogwarts, promising to send her Harry's answer on the tuner right away.

Immediately on his return to Hogwarts, House sent word to Harry about the piano tuner then settled into grading homework late into the night. Harry sought him out the next morning in the Great Hall at breakfast.

"Professor House," he said in greeting. "There's no problem bringing in a piano tuner. Tell Narcissa to just add his name to the list of people she has for the redecorating and I'll make the arrangements for entry. How's she getting along there alone? Is the redecorating enough to keep her busy and happy?"

"Oh she's in her element, Potter. You won't recognize the place when she gets done with it."

"Good," Harry answered with a grin. Suddenly the hall fell into complete silence and both of them looked up to see why. Weakly, supported by a cane, Severus had been brought to the hall by Tippy, who was now fussing to get him into his chair. Severus grimaced and looked out over the silent student body.

"Good morning," he said as loudly as he dared without pushing a coughing fit. "Please continue your breakfast."

"Good morning, Headmaster," came a scattered but surprisingly loud response, coming from various sections of all four house tables. Snape nodded and sank into his seat, allowing Tippy to fix his plate as he sipped some tea and the normal level of chatter resumed.

"It's good to see you here, Severus," Minerva said quietly leaning closer to him. "Don't push yourself too hard just yet or Poppy might just use a sticking charm on you."

"I assure you, Minerva, I have secured her permission to attend one meal per day in the hall, when I feel strong enough to do so," Severus answered, nodding his thanks to Filius who passed him some jam for his toast.

"Good. I am glad to see you used sense and let Tippy bring you here instead of trying to walk it on your own," Minerva said with a smirk.

"One of the many conditions Poppy laid down," Snape said, shaking his head lightly. "I thought I would try to be at three meals this week, different each time, to start."

Filius and Minerva chatted a bit with Severus, just light gossip about the first couple of weeks of school thus far and little that required a response from him. He managed to eat a small meal and as the students began to leave the hall to gather their books for classes, many of them stepped up to the head table to speak to Snape directly with wishes to continue to get well.

Snape was inwardly much more pleased and surprised than he showed although he did acknowledge their well wishes. He had also picked out quite a few burning, angry glares in his direction around the hall but those were no surprise. Still, practically none of the students would have dared to speak to him directly before the war like they had just now. He would have to think about this. Once it was clear no more students were coming forward, he stood and asked Tippy to return him to his quarters.

Over the next few days, House received a letter from each of his siblings and his grandmother. He was amazed to find that they all looked forward to meeting him and each told him much more about themselves. He reread his grandmother's letter several times. She told him about his grandfather and more about the years that his father had searched for him when he was young. She also sent him pictures, both muggle and wizard, of his family over the intervening years, including birthdays, holidays, school graduations, birth of his nieces and nephews and more. It helped him feel much more like part of the family and helped him learn a bit more of the family's shared history. He wrote a brief note to his siblings, just a bit about himself and that he was happy to have connected with them, promising to write more in the future and that he was thinking about celebrating Christmas with the family.

He wanted to write a longer letter to his grandmother though. He had one of the seventh years with a wizarding camera take a picture of him to include as well.

Dear Grandmother Isobel,

Thank you for taking the time to send me the family history and all those pictures. It really makes me feel like I know you now, that I won't be meeting total strangers at Christmas. At this time, that is when I am thinking of meeting the family as a whole. I intend to return the favor, so that I will be less of a stranger to you, and the family, as well. Not everything that I have to share will be a happy memory, but I will only include the bad memories that are absolutely necessary to really know me. The rest, well… let bygones be bygones. Coming to the wizarding world is supposed to be a time to start over and I intend to take full advantage of it.

So, about me. My step-father was in the military and we travelled all around the world with him. Too many new schools made me a bit of an outcast, combined with being precocious and sarcastic. Fortunately, I was able to learn on my own and quickly catch up and fill in gaps. I learned languages easily; I speak six and read two more. I have a gift for music. I play guitar and piano. My childhood was pretty unhappy with too many rules, excessive punishments and few, if any, friends. I was thrilled to leave their house for good when I left for university.

I went to study medicine. When I was in pre-med, I also played lacrosse, ran track, and did cheerleading, because it would tick off my step-father. He thought I was a sissy, since I didn't play football or become a marine. I was expelled from university for cheating. Not my finest hour, especially since I only did it to prove a point that the professor wasn't grading papers fairly. I proved my point but paid a high price for it. Fortunately, my grades were good enough to get into another program, on probation. I also attended Johns Hopkins, in Maryland. In the end, I graduated magna cum laude, got specialties in nephrology and infectious diseases and began my career.

I have had a lot of issues at work. I don't do too well as part of team, or following authority and rules, especially those that don't make logical sense or actually interfere with treating patients. I got and was fired, from several positions before landing my own department that specialized in diagnostic medicine. I had a lot of leeway and got away with a lot, but built up a worldwide reputation for myself and the hospital.

I had one serious relationship, a lawyer named Stacy. She and I worked well together because we were both independent and went our own way most of the time. We were together for five years and had a lot of good times. It was while I was with Stacy that I met my best friend in the world, James Wilson. He was an oncologist that I met at a conference. Wilson was a gas. So proper and straight-laced on the surface but a mischievous prankster on the inside.

I had a medical emergency, a muscle infarction in my leg that went undiagnosed so long that the muscle died. Stacy made a decision that went against my wishes while I was comatose, to removed the dead muscle in surgery. With years of hindsight, I can now say that she made the right decision if I was to survive. At the time, I felt angry and betrayed and I took it out on her, driving her away from me completely. I was fortunate that Wilson stood by me, caring for me no matter what I said or did to him. I learned to walk again but was left with severe chronic pain.

Ensuing years of drug use, addiction, depression, rehab, counseling, and drinking took their toll on me and my career. I had a short relationship after rehab that blew up on me. I took out my hurt on her house with my car and spent time in jail for it. I was back at work, on parole, when Wilson developed cancer. After a failed attempt at treatment, I faked my death and left town, spending his last few months with him. Afterward, I spent some time bouncing around and finally decided to come her.

I have a few pictures I've included. Professor Flitwick copied some of mine for me, so you can keep these and share them around. There is one of me as a kid; I was nine in that picture. There's a few shots of me and Wilson in various places. The two group shots are my first and second groups of diagnostic fellows. Good bunch of people.

I've really enjoyed being in the wizarding world. I've met some interesting people, found my family, learned a hell of a lot and got a job that isn't medicine that I really like, and made some friends. I'm glad I made the decision to give it a try. I look forward to meeting everyone at Christmas.

Your grandson, Greg

Over the next couple of weeks, House covered most of his base material in his muggle studies classes and moved on to the meat of his lessons, getting the wizard children thoroughly acquainted with the culture of the muggleborn students. He worked with McGonagall and Flitwick to get music and movies working and began to choose selections that he thought would help them work through their feelings about the war. Professor MacDougal did something similar in the wizard studies classes and both were starting to see the beginning of true understanding springing up between the two groups, which they were pleased to present at the first staff meeting in October. The most obvious evidence of this was the fact that Draco had started hanging out and studying with Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna.

"I've been thinking we should do a memorial service this month," House suggested.

"There was a memorial service over the summer," Bill responded. "After all the funerals, don't you think that's too soon?"

"Since All Hallow's Eve is the time when the ancestral dead are honored and the veil between the living and dead is thinnest that night… no, I don't think it's too soon. I think it puts the precedent and the right timing within tradition to have a memorial," House said.

"Many wizarding families no longer honor the old tradition. Halloween has become little more than a night to eat yourself into a sugar coma," Jesse said.

"Time to turn the tide on that," House returned. "At least, put off the candy smorgasbord until after the memorial."

"What type of memorial are you proposing?" McGonagall asked.

"I want to ask the kids to give me a picture of someone they lost that they cared about. Then display them one by one to the whole student body in the Great Hall with some appropriate music in the background."

"How will you deal with students who wish to honor those who fought on the wrong side of the war?" Snape asked harshly. "They will surely feel left out by this plan."

"I didn't plan on leaving them out," House snapped. "I'm trying to make the point that everyone lost someone they loved, to try to make them understand they are more alike than they think they are. And I don't think we should limit the memorial to just this battle but take in the whole of the war with Voldemort. That way, Potter's parents, hell, even Longbottom's parents could be honored, although they are still alive," he explained.

"If you would, put together a small example of what you have in mind and how to deal respectfully with both sides," McGonagall said, "and show it to us next week. We'll make the final decision then, is that acceptable, Severus?"

"Yes," Severus agreed. "So long as you can keep it from being a good side show and a bad side list."

"It's all in how you mix the pictures and spin the music, Snape," House said with a smirk.

House introduced the idea of the small-scale project he'd been asked to do by McGonagall in the seventh year class. "I'm trying to put together a way to display photographs, either wizard or muggle, projected so that a crowd could see them. Then I want to change the picture in regularly timed intervals and play music in the background while the pictures are being shown. Who knows charms that will let this work?"

Hermione, Draco and two other Ravenclaws raised their hands in response.

"Cool, all four of you can work on it. If it works the way it does in my mind," he said, smirking as the class chuckled, "then I expect to get approval to do the full project, a memorial for all the dead of the war before the feast on Halloween. Anyone who lost someone they cared about in the war, whether the first round or the second, can submit a picture of them to be displayed in the slide show. Keep in mind this isn't about which side they were on. This is meant to show the personal cost of war to families."

"You mean you're going to show Death Eater pictures too?" Ron bellowed, and was echoed by a couple of other voices. "No way McGonagall will approve putting Death Eaters up on a memorial, though I'll bet that greasy git, Snape would! He should be in Azkaban!"

"I've had it with you, Weasley," House snapped. "Get out of my class. Detention, eight tonight."

Ron made flipped him the bird and swept out of the classroom, followed by two others, which House noted down and assigned them detention as well.

"The rest of you listen up. I thought I made this clear over the last month, but let's say it again for the record. In this classroom, there are no sides. You're all old enough to know that there is no such thing as pure good and pure evil." He turned to the board and drew a symbol on it. "Anyone know what this is?"

"It's the oriental Yin Yang symbol," Harry responded. "Good with a bit of evil in it and Evil with a bit of good in it. It's supposed to represent balance."

"That it is, Potter, five points to Gryffindor. This is supposed to be an ideal to work toward and I think when applied to magic, it works. Dark Magic and Light Magic, instead of good and evil. That means that even the lightest magic still has a little bit of dark in it and even the darkest magic has a little bit of light in it."

House let the class discuss their thoughts on this mindset, bringing up Headmaster Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore as examples and even Regulus Black. He learned quite a bit about how the students were doing in dealing with the war and the adult issues that had been thrust upon them and made several notes about needs that he had noticed while they talked.

Draco listened carefully for a few minutes and when a classmate had a question about the Death Eaters and whether they had any 'light' in them, he decided to speak up.

"Some of them had very little light left in them," he said, drawing immediate attention of the entire class. "There were a few who believed so fervently in the Dark Lord's cause and methods that what light they had in them was so deeply buried, I couldn't see it anymore. Like Bellatrix Lestrange," he acknowledged, looking down and away, ashamed to be related to her.

"Not everyone who served the Dark Lord believed so thoroughly. Or maybe they did in the beginning but began to develop doubts. Once you joined the Death Eaters, the only way to leave was death, like Regulus Black did. He regularly tortured his followers for minor infractions or no infractions at all. It helped to keep everyone in line. Cruciatus was his favorite."

"Did you join voluntarily?" Seamus Finnegan asked suddenly.

"No. My father forced me to join, desperate to regain favor with the Dark Lord. And when I would still have refused to join, the Dark Lord threatened to kill my mother. He had taken over the manor; there was no place to escape for us. I could have asked for help here for myself but … I thought I'd already gone too far. I was already marked, my mother would be killed. And I thought that Snape was loyal, that he would act as Voldemort's hand to get to me."

"What was it like? Living in the manor with them?" Harry asked.

"As terrible as you can imagine, Potter," Draco answered. "Watching my parents humiliated and tortured. I was too a few times. Part of the initiation. And watching them torture and kill other people, muggles and muggleborns mostly. And then you three got caught and I thought that he would win and this nightmare would never be over."

"It was horrible," Hermione agreed. "I can't imagine living there with them. With him."

"At least he wanted me to finish school," Draco said. "Otherwise I would have had to stay in the manor with them. I don't think I would have survived that."

Everyone talked a little about what they had been doing during the last school year and House sat down with them and listened, letting the class turn into an impromptu support group meeting. They needed this, needed to share their stories from either side of the war with each other. Muggleborn students spoke about going into hiding, their friends being killed. Hermione told how she had obliviated her memory from her parents and sent them to live in Australia. That startled many of the students, especially Draco. House had a great deal of admiration for the action she took and the high price she paid for it. Finally the class dismissed and headed off in little groups to continue talking and he counted the day an almost total success.

It was on the way back to his quarters to get ready for dinner that he realized he was about to pay a price for today. Ron Weasley had been waiting for him, certain now that House was a Death Eater sympathizer. He hit House with a stupefy spell and blasted him into a wall.

"Weasley," he croaked as he looked up at the angry student brandishing a wand at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You. I know what you're doing. You're trying to make the Death Eaters look human, to make everyone feel sorry for them and start hanging out with them. Then you'll start recruiting and this whole war will start all over again! Well, I'm not going to let you do it. You've got McGonagall snowed but there's only one reason you're close to Snape and that means you're a Death Eater."

"Way off, Weasley," House snapped, slowly pulling out his own wand. "Snape and I met when we were kids, running around with Lily Evans. I'm no Death Eater."

"Don't talk about Harry's mother! You are a Death Eater! All this no such thing as dark magic crap. There is dark magic and I'm going to prove it you and then you're going to admit what you're really doing here. Crucio!" Ron shouted, face twisted with hatred and anger.

House found himself in agony, worse than he'd ever experienced before with his leg. At least then it had been one area; now his entire nervous system was on fire. It seemed to last forever though he was pretty sure it hadn't been longer than twenty seconds. Still, that was enough to leave him trembling and nauseous and his leg in the beginning throes of spasms.

"Now talk!" Ron demanded. "You were sent to hook up with Malfoy weren't you? And Snape. He may have been a spy but he's dark and a death eater all the way through. Admit it!"

"I didn't even know about Voldemort until I got to the Leaky Cauldron and read the papers," House ground out. "You're in a world of trouble, Weasley."

"When I prove who you really are, I'll be a hero," Ron spat out. "What are you planning with Malfoy and his mother? That house is filled with dark magic, no matter how much we tried to dig out of it. What are you planning?"

"Nothing, I'm not planning anything," House protested, attempting to struggle to his feet and bring his wand up to defend himself but Ron was watching for that and disarmed him before casting the cruciatus again. Fortunately for House, the school wards had warned Snape and McGonagall, both of whom showed up along with Bill Weasley. Bill stunned Ron and took his wand, handing House's wand to Snape while McGonagall knelt down to check on House.

"William, take your brother to my office and hold him there," Snape ordered as Tippy stood by his side wringing her hands. "We'll join you there as soon as we get Professor House taken care of in the infirmary."

"Severus," McGonagall said worriedly, "his leg is spasming now."

"Tippy, take us all to the infirmary," Snape said.

Tippy took McGonagall and House first then came back for Snape. Pomfrey was already casting diagnostic spells. Snape instructed Tippy to get certain potions from his quarters and hurry with them.

"He was put under the cruciatus spell?" Pomfrey asked incredulously.

"Yes, twice, by Ron Weasley," McGonagall said sadly. "His leg, Poppy, can you stop the spasms?"

"Here," Snape said, handing the potions that Tippy had retrieved to Poppy. "My own, against the cruciatus curse. You'll still need to add something to stop the spasms."

Poppy worked quickly and soon had the spasms under control. House came to after another minute or so and looked around weakly.

"Rest, now," McGonagall said, patting his shoulder. "We have Mr. Weasley in custody and Severus has given you potions to relieve the worst of the effects of the curse."

"It will still take a day or so for the effects to wear off but they shouldn't be so severe," Severus said, putting House's wand on the bedside table. "Unfortunately, it affected your leg as well. I suggest you visit your healer at St. Mungo's once the cruciatus tremors are gone."

"Thanks," House said weakly. "Weasley thinks I'm recruiting for some new Death Eater group. He wanted me to admit it. He needs help."

"We will deal with Mr. Weasley, along with his parents and the aurors," McGonagall said. "You rest. We'll get your statement in the morning."


	20. Chapter 20

McGonagall and Severus stepped aside and watched while Pomfrey ran a few more diagnostic spells and settled House in for the night, putting an extra pillow under his leg and tucking an extra blanket over him for warmth. Warming charms didn't react well with the aftereffects of the cruciatus curse.

"Severus, if you would prefer, I will deal with the Weasleys," McGonagall offered.

"No. I'll go with you," he answered. "This has to be dealt with carefully, him being a member of the Golden Trio and all."

"Severus."

"Besides, it isn't in Weasley's general nature to do such a thing. Clearly this is due to the war and some allowances can be made provided Weasley is willing to participate."

"Surely you can't mean to emulate Albus and allow him to stay at the school," Minerva asked, stunned that Severus of all people would suggest leniency for a Gryffindor.

"No. Weasley must be suspended at the least or most likely expelled. But House is right. He needs help. I would sooner see him sent to the mind healers at St. Mungo's than confined in Azkaban."

"Well, let's go attend to Mr. Weasley," Minerva said. "Tippy, please take us to the headmaster's office."

When McGonagall and Snape arrived back in his office, Bill had Ron bound in a chair, silenced and was at the floo calling his parents to the school. He looked up at the professors as Snape moved to take his seat.

"I've already called the aurors," Bill said grimly as he stood back to allow his parents to come through the floo.

"Tippy, please arrange tea for all," Snape asked, nodding to Molly and Arthur as they stepped through, Molly going immediately to hug Ron.

Molly was dabbing tears away as she came to take her seat next to Arthur. "Is it true? He really cast a cruciatus on Professor House?" she asked, hoping that someone would tell her it was a misunderstanding.

"I'm afraid it is," Minerva answered.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"As soon as the aurors arrive, we will allow him to answer that question," Severus said.

"Aurors! But you can't mean to have him arrested!" Molly protested.

"Mom, he used an unforgivable on a professor," Bill said. "The aurors have to be called."

"But he couldn't have meant it," Molly said, teary-eyed, as she tried to come to grips with the whole incident.

"Enough intent was there to cause serious pain and aftereffects to Professor House," Snape answered, "although I don't believe the rage fueling the spell had anything to do with the professor."

"Bill said that Harry and Hermione came to him about Ron. They were worried because he was so angry," Arthur interjected.

"Yes, he has been quite angry," McGonagall agreed, "right from the first day of school and with little to no provocation."

The floo flared up again and two aurors stepped through. "Headmaster Snape," the elder of the pair said in greeting.

"Auror Smythe. Mr. Ronald Weasley used the cruciatus curse this evening on Professor House. The professor believes that Mr. Weasley could benefit more from an enforced stay with mind healers than time in Azkaban, that his anger is a reflection of undealt with emotions on his part in the war."

"Lots of people have undealt with emotions on the war and don't cast unforgivables," Smythe commented unsympathetically.

"Mr. Weasley, like many others in this school, was too young to face the atrocities of war as he did," Snape drawled. "I think an attempt to help him deal with his anger is of more use than merely sentencing him to prison."

"Well, let's hear what he has to say for himself," Smythe said. Bill ended the silencing spell and stepped back.

"Mr. Weasley, you understand what you are charged with?"  
"You're talking to the wrong person! Professor House is looking to recruit new Death Eaters here in the school and Snape is letting him do it!" Ron shouted angrily. "So I used the cruciatus, so what? I would have gotten him to confess if they hadn't stopped me."

"Professor House has no connections to Death Eaters; he is a half blood, raised in the muggle world until just this past summer," McGonagall explained to the aurors.

"Yeah, right, that's why he's spending all this time getting everyone to chum up with the Slytherins, lulling them into a false sense of security," Ron protested.

"Madam Pomfrey looked him up, Mr. Weasley. He was a world renowned muggle physician before he retired to come here," McGonagall answered.

"No matter what Professor House's background is, the fact remains that you used an unforgivable curse on him, on the school grounds," Snape drawled, bring the topic back into focus. "Assault on a teacher is a suspension at the very least; use of an unforgivable should merit expulsion from Hogwarts. I am proposing that Mr. Weasley be taken into custody and remanded to the mind healers at St Mungo's to deal with his anger and vengeful hatred of all things Slytherin. If Mr. Weasley actually participates in his treatment, I am prepared to suspend him for the duration of his treatment. If he does not participate, I will have no option but to expel him."

"That's generous of you, Headmaster," Auror Smythe replied. "I'll make the proposal to the chief auror; he'll let you know what he decides."

"I'm not going to a mind healer! You're the ones who are need help if you're falling for this trap. He's going to paint me as crazy, then he'll start on Harry!"

"Ronald, please, just see the mind healers," Arthur urged his youngest son. He was truly disturbed with the skewed perspective Ron had and the illegal and aggressive way he'd lashed out with it.

"Oh, you too? Bill got to you, did he? I'm not surprised, you always stood with him and Charley over the rest of his," Ron sneered.

"Ronald, that is enough!" Molly snapped angrily as she stood and approached him. "You'll go along with Auror Smythe and see the mind healer as you've been told and behave yourself!"

Luckily there was still enough of the old Ron inside him to capitulate to his Mother's stern demands. He sulkily followed the Aurors through the floo after being magically bound without further comment although they could all see the rage in his eyes still.

"I'm very sorry for this Severus. Do pass on our apologies to Professor House," Arthur said as he and Molly prepared to go to the Auror office and see what the next steps would be and what they might need to do.

"I will. I do hope you can persuade him to truly make use of the mind healers. They would be his best chance," Snape said sincerely.

Bill decided to go with his parents for now, but told Severus and Minerva that he would be back in time to teach his classes. After they were all gone, Severus sighed and leaned back wearily in his chair. Minerva poured them each a finger of fire whiskey, handing him his glass as she took a seat across from him.

"Is it too much to hope that Mr. Weasley will be the worst we will see?" she asked.

"Probably," Severus answered cynically. "So many of the students were affected; it's very possible there will be more. Although perhaps we can hope that calling the aurors in will be enough of a deterrent to any others considering acting out so violently."

"Oh, let us hope for that at least," Minerva agreed. "Severus, is it possible to arrange for mind healers to come to the school? A weekend or two a month? If they could see students that Poppy and Professor House identify as troubled, that might nip any chance of further attacks in the bud."

"It might. We'll send a letter of inquiry after we hear what will become of Mr. Weasley," Severus agreed. After finishing her drink, Minerva fussed over Severus a bit, aided by Tippy, soon seeing the grumbling headmaster into his own bed with admonishment to stay there and rest.

The next morning, Auror Smythe returned to the school to take House's statement and update Snape and McGonagall about Ron. House had just finished breakfast and been checked over by Poppy. Snape's potions had stopped the tremors and Poppy's had stopped the muscle spasms but he felt very sore all over. He looked up as McGonagall came in followed by someone he assumed was an auror.

"Professor, how are you feeling this morning?" Minerva asked.

"Better, but every muscle hurts like hell."

"This is Auror Smythe. He's here to take your statement for the case."

Smythe drew up a chair and sat down as Minerva retreated to Poppy's office.

"Tell me what happened with Mr. Weasley, Professor."

House recounted everything that happened, including the initial protests in the classroom about his proposed memorial for the fallen family and friends of the students regardless of what side they had fought on. "Weasley has been living in a near constant state of rage since the train ride to school. Living with that kind of rage makes you do irrational things that you wouldn't ordinarily do. I think it comes from his time in the war. That said, I think he needs counseling more than prison."

"Since Deputy Headmistress McGonagall says that you were a renowned physician in the muggle world, I'll carry your suggestion back to my superiors. There will be a hearing with the wizengamot that you'll have to testify at, but given your previous profession, they should give your recommendation serious consideration. Although they've been coming down hard on dark spells, they'll want a way to show leniency on Weasley."

"Well, he has to be willing to participate for it to work, that's the catch. Otherwise he may as well go to prison, it'll do about the same amount of good. I wouldn't be surprised if he has to sit in prison a while to figure out that counseling would be the better option."

"Very well, just read through this and make sure your testimony was recorded accurately and sign the bottom," Smythe agreed. House read through it and signed, handing it back to him.

"You should be prepared though, Professor," Smythe said hesitantly. "You've been in the paper recently. The Wizengamot won't mind your association with Headmaster Snape but expect some stiff resistance to your association with Narcissa Malfoy."

"The Wizengamot can shove their resistance where the sun won't ever hit it," House snarled, startling Smythe into a chuckle.

"Don't shoot the messenger," he said, rolling up the testimony and tucking it into his robes before heading back to the Ministry.

Narcissa arrived shortly after Smythe left. Both Draco and Harry had told her what happened to House by letter. She immediately contacted Snape, asked for and received permission to floo to the school to visit him.

"Gregory, are you alright?" she asked, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm okay, really," he said, surprised and pleased to see her.

"Draco and Harry told me what happened and Severus updated me on what the aurors are doing about young Mr. Weasley. I'm so sorry you had to experience that spell. It was a favorite of the Dark Lord; he used every time he needed a distraction. I am quite surprised that Mr. Weasley used it though, angry or not," she said as she took a seat next to his bed.

"I'm not. I remember feeling nothing but hurt and rage for a long time and then I did something I would never have ordinarily done. It's no surprise that he did too."

"Severus is concerned about your leg. Did his potion to calm the tremors help limit the effect?"

"Yeah, I think it did. Madam Pomfrey gave me an anti-spasmodic too. I feel like I got run over by the Hogwart's Express but I'm okay. I'm under strict orders to call Healer Collingsworth this morning."

"Good. You should go and see him as well."

"If he's free, if he's on shift, and if he feels it's necessary."

"I'm sure he'll feel it's necessary after he hears what happened," Narcissa said, giving him a look that clearly said she knew he was just trying to get out of going. "I did raise a son you know, you're not going to fool me that easily. And don't think that Draco and Harry won't hound you to go either."

House sighed dramatically. "I know. I just don't want to risk hearing anything is wrong. It's been feeling better."

"All the more reason to have it checked right away."

House sighed again and got up out of the bed, stepping carefully into Poppy's office to use the floo. As Narcissa predicted, Collingsworth wanted to see him at once when he heard what had happened.

"Narcissa," he called out.

"Yes?" She answered, coming into the office.

"I have to go to St. Mungo's and since this was at your insistence, I think it's only fair that you should have to go with me."

"Gregory," she laughed. "If you want me to go with you, you only have to ask. Such blatant and heavy handed manipulation is beneath you."

"Okay, okay. The appointment is at ten. You want to go have something to eat first?"

"I'd love to," she said with a smile. Taking up one of Poppy's quills, she wrote a note to Severus where they were going and sent it to him through the floo. "Ready?" He nodded and they both stepped through the floo to St. Mungo's.

After checking in, House and Narcissa walked to a nearby restaurant and got a secluded table. "Draco told me about your memorial project. I think it could be quite healing personally although I do share his skepticism on whether it's too soon for the light side to grasp that we on the losing side loved our lost family members as much as they loved theirs."

"This is a good time," House said, taking a sip of coffee. "Right now, when they are still deeply missing their family, they have the capacity to understand that you are missing yours. It's good to realize you're not alone in grieving."

"Even when some of our family members are directly responsible for why they are missing theirs?"

"Even then. I know it won't be easy, but if wizarding society is going to pull itself together, then both sides have to start seeing each other as just people again, not the light side and the dark side. That's part of what I'm hoping to show right now."

"Why does this mean so much to you? I mean, I'm happy that it does but I don't understand why," Narcissa asked as she buttered a scone.

"Too soon old, too late smart. Losing Wilson after burning every bridge I had with anyone. Finding my real father and a whole clan here. I been trying to think if something could have derailed my slide to rock bottom. I'd like to stop a few kids from going down that road if I can. Penance maybe."

"You seem to like teaching," Narcissa observed as their meals were brought to the table.

"I do, actually," House agreed. "It's not as intellectually challenging as medicine but it is socially challenging not to mention trying to get a roomful of teenagers to listen to you."

"Do you think it's likely you'll stay at Hogwarts then? If I remember correctly, Healer Collingsworth was interested in you becoming an adjunct teacher of future healers. Beyond the basic introduction course you're doing already."

"I'll wind up teaching healers. Can't stand the idea of them turning out substandard at thinking outside the box like so many muggle doctors. But I'm not leaving Hogwarts. I like it there. St. Mungo's will just have to deal with weekend and summer courses."

"Draco is greatly enjoying your classes. And I don't think it even has anything to do with leveling the playing field in house rivalries. You challenge him to strive for more and to think outside the box, as you say. He's still undecided about what to do for a career. He was planning on following his father's footsteps into politics but now… well. That may be more challenging to get into now. He is thinking about whether he'd make a good healer."

"He might. He's certainly got the basic skills in spades for it. Could he be great at it? I don't know yet. And I think Draco needs to really be great at whatever he chooses to do, not just pick a career based on the path of least resistance."

"What do you think he should do?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"I think he'd make a hell of a teacher. I'm learning a lot from him. He presents information clearly and logically and explains why things need to be that way," House answered easily.

Narcissa shook her head slowly. "No one will ever accept a Malfoy teaching their children, Gregory."

"Like no one would accept Snape as the Headmaster of Hogwarts? Already happened. Narcissa, things are going to change, you and Draco aren't going to be pariahs forever. Don't sit back and expect them to keep treating you that way. Treat them like equals and expect to be treated as an equal. One by one, they'll start acting like you expect them to. Human nature," he added with a shrug.

"I must say you're awfully convincing," Narcissa said with a smile.

"Of course I am, I'm right," he answered glibly with a grin. "When Snape came to his first meal in the great hall, three quarters of the student body, over all four houses, were happy to see him there and loads of kids came up to the high table to wish him well. Now if he can get that from the kids after last year, after killing Dumbledore even if it was planned and a mercy killing, I don't see why you and Draco can't find a place in society again. You have the backing of Snape and McGonagall, not to mention Lord Black," he added.

Narcissa nodded as she thought about what he was saying. It wouldn't be easy. There were still outcries against Severus and yet, there he was, Headmaster of Hogwarts with the school's own approval as well as that of the Ministry. "Professor Malfoy does have a nice ring to it," she said with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**My apologies that this is so short after so long of a wait. I know where this is going to end up but have lost the thread of how to get there. It is slowly returning to me. Thank you for your continued interest.**

* * *

Healer Collingsworth did a thorough exam of House's leg. "Well, there has been a bit of damage done. I'm going to give you a series of potions to take after a treatment here this morning. Some of the tendons and the muscle have many micro tears and the knee joint has been strained to the point of separation. Madam Pomfrey replaced it well but more treatment is needed and you'll need to be especially careful with it. I'd suggest you use crutches for a couple of weeks to take some strain off of it, even with the brace on."

"Great," House grimaced, rubbing his knee and thigh. "It's been feeling better too."

"Be gentle with it and it may go back to feeling better," Collingsworth admonished him lightly. "Whatever potion Headmaster Snape gave you to counter the cruciatus curse effects worked very well."

House nodded in agreement. "Snape isn't the youngest Potion's Master for nothing."

Collingsworth brought a pair of crutches to him and helped him quickly get them adjusted.

"Guess it's a good thing that I was wearing the brace."

"Definitely."

Collingsworth performed a deep healing spell to help the tendons and muscles begin to repair the microtears and then handed House a box of potions.

"One a day for a week, come back in two weeks and we'll see if you're back to where you were. Deal?"

"Deal," House responded. Narcissa took the box of potions and thanked the healer then walked alongside House to the main lobby.

"You'll have to be very careful using the floo. I'd take you by side-along but the apparition point is on the edge of the grounds," Narcissa said.

"Crutches are less of a challenge than the floo with crutches. I'll go with you."

Narcissa smirked and took his arm, taking them both back to Hogwarts.

The great hall was still buzzing about the attack when House crutched his way to the head table for dinner that night. Harry and Hermione stood to intercept him.

"Professor, I'm so sorry about Ron," Hermione said. "I hope it hasn't hurt your leg too badly."

"No, not too badly. The crutches are to give it a break to heal more than anything else. And why should you be sorry for something Weasley did?" House asked.

"Well, he's my boyfriend. I feel like I should have been able to stop him," Hermione answered sorrowfully.

"Yeah," Harry echoed. "We've been best friends since we met on the train when we were eleven. I never thought he'd do something like that."

"All right, listen to me, both of you. You knew he was having trouble. You tried talking with him. You took your concerns to his family, you kept an eye on him as often as you were able. You did everything right."

"But he still attacked you!" Hermione said guiltily.

"Here's a life lesson for you. It's possible to do everything right and still lose," House said, looking each of them in the eyes. "Sit down and eat your dinner."

It took some concerted effort from Ron's family as well as Harry and Hermione, but by the end of another week, Snape received word that Ron had at last agreed to accept counseling from a mind healer. He sent a reply back amending Weasley's status to suspended and added that he would need a letter from the mind healer to lift the suspension and allow him to return to school.

House had his initial project ready by then, with the help of his three students. They had pictures of both light and dark side losses and House made certain that there was nothing to indicate blood status or social class. The person's name and a caption that indicated their relationship to the person who turned in the picture was all that was included.

"Draco, whose picture are you going to put in?" Hermione asked as the group sat at the table to put the final spells in place to present the project to the staff and headmaster.

"No one," Draco answered curtly. "The people I've lost wouldn't get this project approved."

Hermione bit her lip as she thought very carefully about his answer. She understood what he was saying but that went against what Professor House was trying to do with the project.

"Do you have any pictures of your father that wouldn't immediately bring to mind his service to Voldemort? Something that would just show him as your father?" she asked carefully.

"A few," Draco answered slowly. "Why?"

"Well, the professor said the point of this exercise was to show the loss of people, of loved ones, regardless of what side they fought on. So if people saw a picture of him just as a father, then they might see beyond what he presented publicly."

"I do have one that would do that," Draco said after a moment. "Wait here, I'll go get it."

Ten minutes later, Draco returned to the classroom holding a picture clasped against his chest. He hesitated for a moment then held out the picture to Hermione who took it with careful respect. It showed Lucius, hair loose, clad in only a shirt and trousers, sitting on a pile of pillows reading a book to young Draco.

"This is perfect, Draco. All I see when I look at this picture is a father," Hermione said with a smile.

House looked at the picture and smiled as well. "We need to make sure people know to put in pictures like this one."

"Are you going to just show the pictures and captions, Professor?" Hermione asked as she copied the picture and handed the original back to Draco.

"No, we need some music to play during the show. An instrumental I think that would be appropriately respectful in tone but not a funeral dirge," House answered as he glanced over the pictures.

"What sort of a tone do you want to set?" Hermione asked.

"Something that starts out in a strong sense of loss, then turns melancholy before lifting the mood to one of looking ahead to the future."

"All that from one piece of music?" Draco scoffed. "That shouldn't be too hard to find."

House leaned over and flicked him on the head with his finger. "Not necessarily one piece of music but maybe a medley of pieces, custom arranged for the length of the slideshow."

"Who's going to do the arranging?"

"Me."

"You play, Professor?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, piano, guitar, harmonica. I'm thinking piano would be best suited to the occasion."

The sample slideshow was presented during a staff meeting the next night before dinner, which was held in the headmaster's office. House didn't have any music prepared but he explained what he had planned as the slides went by one by one.

"I'm impressed, Professor," McGonagall said as it ended. "I didn't think this would work but, it does."

"With the music behind it, all anyone will see are lost loved ones," Flitwick agreed. "Well, I approve the project."

Slughorn, Sprout, Pomfrey and McGonagall gave their approval as well then all looked to Severus for his opinion.

"You managed to even show Lucius in a very favorable light with that picture. I agree; I think this will work," Severus said. "On Halloween then?"

"Yes. Before the feast. Samhain is traditionally a time to honor ancestors, when the veil between the living and the dead is supposedly at its thinnest. It's also the Celtic new year, so I thought we'd capitalize on that, then turn to the 'new year' and end with the feast," House explained.

"Very well. The house elves will be told to hold the food as they would for the opening feast," Severus agreed.

"I did wish to speak with you about a related issue," Severus continued. "Minerva and I think it would be worthwhile to have mind healers come to the school to be available to the students and St Mungo's has agreed to send two healers every Sunday for four weeks to begin with. What is your opinion on that?"

"It'll take longer than four weeks," House replied. "And it isn't going to work for those that really need it unless we find a way to remove the stigma of needing to talk to a mind healer."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"We let it be known that we are talking to them. See if Potter and company would be willing to go first again. If people they think are strong need to talk, then they won't think so badly of themselves for needing the same thing."

Snape looked away, clearly very uncomfortable with the idea.

"No one needs to know what is said; that's confidential," House continued. "Just that we're talking to them."

"When you say 'we' do you plan to speak with them too?" Minerva asked, as uncomfortable with the idea as Severus was.

"Yes. I don't like doing it anymore than I can see you do. But as much as I hate it, it does help, and it will help the kids. We've already had one cast an unforgivable. Let's not have a suicide too."

"No! Surely not," Sprout exclaimed sadly.

"Trauma manifests in two ways; acting out against other people and acting out against yourself. Sorry to say it so bluntly but suicide is a very real and present threat. The other thing we can do is let a lesson plan go when the discussion leads them to talking about the war. I've done that a couple of times already. Better to skip the lesson and either make it up of assign it as homework and let them talk things through."

"Well," Severus said in a morose, resigned tone of voice. "I've killed Dumbledore for the students. I suppose I can talk to a mind healer for them."

"I'll send an owl to St Mungo's and get it set up right away," Minerva said, leaving to do so right away before any of them could change their minds.

Severus attended the evening meal on Saturday, instructing the house elves to hold the food until he spoke with the students. The hall was filled with conversation and speculation, until he got up and slowly made his way to the podium, leaning on his cane.

"Silence," he called out, and the hall, already beginning to quiet, fell into a hushed stillness.

"Beginning tomorrow and continuing every Sunday until further notice, there will be two mind healers from St. Mungo's here all day, for anyone who is having any difficulties they would like to talk about. Your conversations are voluntary and will remain confidential. They will arrive at 8 a.m. and remain until 8 p.m. The first and last hour of the day will be reserved for your teachers. They have been assigned the two empty classrooms in the 2nd floor corridor. I encourage anyone who is having difficulties to speak with them, students and staff alike."

Snape looked out over the student body and saw denial and resistance to the idea reflected back at him. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to summon the courage up to say more. His eyes snapped open when he heard Granger's voice ring out in the hall.

"Thank you for setting this up Headmaster," she said, standing up to meet his gaze. "I know that I would like to speak with them; I wasn't sure how to go about doing it while attending school."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger." He was relieved that she had taken the initiative to speak this time. He glanced at Potter who was scowling in the seat next to her, but he straightened up and nodded at Snape.

"Many of you may feel that going to a mind healer is admitting a defect, or a weakness," he continued. "We have, all of us, just gone through an incredibly traumatic experience. Far beyond the normal stresses and worries of day to day life. Even the strongest of us, find ourselves lost for a way to deal with the memories and the reality of life now. It is difficult to admit to needing help. It is difficult to ask for that help."

Snape paused again, looking around at all the students and back up at the staff table, before returning his attention to the students.

"I find myself in need of help, though I have had a great deal of support already. I intend to speak with the mind healers while they are here. I can only encourage you to do the same. Watch out for each other. Watch for someone who seems more angry or more despondent. Watch for someone who seems to feel nothing at all. Everyone reacts differently. We will need to pull together; with your class, with your year, with your house, and yes, with the school as a whole. Thank you for your attention."

As he turned to make his way back to his seat, the house elves served dinner and the students began to talk again. Partway through the meal, a note, enchanted to a bird, landed in front of his plate. He looked up and around to find Potter staring intensely at him.

Severus picked up the note and opened it warily. He and Potter had reached a truce and an understanding, but emotions were running high lately.

 _Headmaster, Just wanted you to know, that scowl wasn't anger at you or the idea of mind healers. I was thinking about how many times I would have liked to talk to someone about all that happened in the past. Even Dumbledore didn't want to really sit down and listen to me. I know now, with all the secrets, why he didn't allow it. Still makes me mad though. Do you think that maybe, now, I could talk about that with the mind healers? -HP_

Severus raised an eyebrow as he read. This was completely outside of what he thought Potter might say. He looked up and caught his gaze again. Yes, he mouthed silently while nodding. Harry nodded and looked relieved, returning to his meal as Severus burnt the note up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long delay and this relatively short update. Depression hit me very hard over the holidays, but I have managed to climb back out of it. More to follow, I promise, I will finish this story.**

* * *

Sunday morning, House forced himself to get up early, in order to be seen by the students meeting with the mind healers the first morning. He wasn't sure who else would come down for the first appointments but as he turned the corner toward the classrooms, he was mildly surprised but very pleased to see Snape standing there.

"Headmaster," he said as he drew alongside him.

"Professor House," Snape returned flatly.

House nodded, not taking it personally. He recognized the flat tone as a defense mechanism.

"Have they arrived yet?"

"They have," Snape confirmed. "They are speaking with Madam Pomfrey and will be here shortly."

House nodded again and stood silently waiting. Sure enough the mind healers came along just five minutes later.

Snape gestured for one of the healers to follow him and led the way into a classroom. The female healer went with him, leaving the male healer with House in the hallway.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," House said and led the way into the classroom.

The house elves had stacked the desks that were normally in the room along the back wall and had created a seating area in the front of the room. Two armchairs were facing each other, each with a small side table next to it. A thick area rug covered the stone floor beneath the chairs and there was ice water available as well as tissues. House picked which chair he wanted and waited for the healer to get settled.

"Thank you for going first, Professor. My name is Healer Dwight. I would like reassure you that whatever you say here will remain confidential."

"I have talked to muggle mind healers before so I understand that."

"What would you like to talk about this morning?"

"I don't know," House sighed. "What I've got going on in my life isn't anywhere near as traumatic as what this school has gone through-"

"Let me stop you right there, Professor. This isn't a contest as to who has gone through the worst trauma. If something is bothering you, you should have the same chance as anyone to speak with a mind healer."

House sighed and nodded, looking down at the pattern on the rug for a moment to marshal his thoughts.

"I'm new to the wizarding world. Only been here for four months. So far it's been very good. It's what happened in the last couple of years of my muggle life that is still bothering me."

"All right."

House sat back and slowly began to talk about Wilson, the double chemo attempt, finding out that it didn't work and Wilson had only a few months to live. He struggled to put into words how much Wilson meant to him and how devastated and lost he had felt when he realized he was losing him. He briefly summarized the roadtrip that the two of them had taken.

"Did you speak to the muggle mind healer after he died?" Dwight asked.

"No. That was a year or so before he got sick. A whole separate issue I'm not prepared to go over right now."

"Have you made any friends since you've come to the wizarding world?"

"Yes. Narcissa Malfoy, her son Draco. Headmaster Snape. I found out that my biological father is a wizard and have met one of my brothers, my father and his wife."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that you've been able to foster some new friendships and especially so that you've been able to meet and connect with family. I think it would help you grieve if you talk about Wilson and this road trip more. I am more than happy to listen. If you feel comfortable enough, I would recommend you talk with your friends and family about him as well."

"I don't want to dump my issues on them, after this war they've just been through," House snapped.

"Grief, no matter the reason for it, understands grief. And perhaps you're speaking to them will help them feel like they can speak about their lost loved ones," Dwight explained. "Maybe in more detail than they would be willing to speak to me."

"Maybe," House allowed. "I just… I don't want them to think I'm trying to minimize what they are feeling or trying to say that mine is as bad as theirs."

"I understand but again, grief and trauma is individual. What may not seem as bad to one person is soul devastating to another."

"I'm going to go now," House said, getting to his feet. "There's still time for another teacher to come, if they want to. Thanks. I'll think about what you said."

"Check back in with me next week, Professor," Dwight said, letting him go without argument.

House nodded and stepped out in the hallway, nodding at McGonagall who stood there waiting. She returned his nod crisply and stepped into the classroom.

Snape had gone into the classroom ahead of the healer but stood staring at the stacked desks, ignoring the chairs for now. The healer came in behind him and took a seat in one of the armchairs and simply watched him. Eventually, he sighed and came over to sit in the other armchair.

"Good morning, Headmaster. I do hope that you are feeling better. I am Healer Alexandra."

"I am slowly recovering," Snape answered uncomfortably. "I'm not certain what to do here."

"Well, why don't you start by telling me what made you decide to seek counseling?"

"Because Professor House pointed out that the students may be more inclined to seek help if they see myself and the staff going first."

"That's very true," Alexandra agreed, accepting the face value answer for now. "What would you like to talk about?"

Snape sighed and looked over her shoulder at the blackboard for a long moment. "I didn't want to survive," he said softly. So much so that she wasn't certain whether he was speaking to her or didn't realize he was thinking aloud. She waited for him to continue.

"Miss Granger interfered, as usual, and saw that I was taken from where I lay dying to the castle for treatment. I was already unconscious. Comatose. I didn't wake up for over six weeks. Not until Professor House discovered my state and devoted all of his energy to change it."

"How did he know how to help you?"

"He was a muggle physician before coming here. One who dealt with diagnosing and treating diseases that other doctors could not. He applied the same methods to my case and succeeded in saving my life. Despite the fact that I would have preferred to die."

Snape sighed heavily and shook his head. "I would have taken my own life but… Professor House was standing there with my godson, Draco, and his mother. I found out that he'd lost his father. I didn't want to bring him more pain by losing me as well. They never left me alone after I woke up. House, Draco, and Narcissa took it in turns to stay by my side."

"Did you find that comforting or did their presence make you angry?"

"Both," Snape admitted. "It changed moment by moment."

"Has the balance been tipped to one side or the other now?"

"Yes. I am grateful for their presence now. And their continued vigilance and determination in seeing to my needs even when I have tried to angrily send them away. Professor McGonagall and Professor House are both annoyingly stubborn when they wish to be. They insisted that I return here to the school to recover. Where they and the house elves could watch me," he added acidly. "This was the last place I ever wanted to see again."

"Why did you agree?" Alexandra asked curiously. "No matter how stubborn they were, you were free to decide your own fate, so at some point, you ceded the battle to them."

"I was weak, exhausted, both physically and mentally. It would have taken more energy than I could muster to fight against them both and win. They were right. Had I gone to my home alone, as I'd desired, I would not have taken care of myself and died, as was my desire."

"Do you still wish to die?"

Snape was silent and still as stone for a long moment. "Sometimes. It comes and goes still but seems to be diminishing for now."

"Has being here at Hogwarts helped or made it harder?"

"Both. There are so many bad memories here, right from my own time as a student all the way to last year. That was why I didn't want to come back here but there are just as many bad memories in my home, as it is the home I had a miserable childhood in."

"But you said it is both hurting and helping. How is it helping?"

"I … I have been surprised by the forgiveness of the students. I have misjudged their ability to understand complicated issues all my life. Especially Mr. Potter. I was furious when I realized that he made my story public. The memories I gifted him with were for his duel with Voldemort and nothing else. And yet… it is precisely because he made them public that I was not thrown into a hole in Azkaban and forgotten. Students avoided me long before last year and that made it worse. When I attended my first meal many of them actually stepped forward to give me get well wishes. And they weren't Slytherins. It's… very confusing."

"How have the other teachers treated you?"

"At first, only Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey would speak to me and I barely tolerated their presence. And Professor House. But he was different. He's newly arrived to the wizarding world and although he has opinions of recent history, he has not personal memories or feelings about them."

"And that makes him easier to talk to?" Alexandra asked.

"It gives him objectivity. But he… unlike Minerva and Poppy, he doesn't push. If I remain silent, he will sit there and do the same. Much like you did until I was ready to speak this morning."

"How are the other teachers treating you now that you've been here a couple of months?"

"Most have returned to the way we were before the Dark Lord returned. That is largely thanks to a bargain struck with Professor House. He organized a dinner with several key people. For the first time, I fully explained myself and answered their questions. No more secrets. And… they understood. I am not so foolish to think that we will all be bosom friends from now on but at least we will no longer be mortal enemies. And perhaps… perhaps we can move forward as cautious allies at least."

Alexandra nodded and gave him a slight smile though inside she was extremely pleased. He was severely depressed but to be able to even think about moving forward was promising.

"What would you like to focus on with our talks, Headmaster?"

Snape looked at her sharply, about to snap at her presumption that he would come back for another session but he stopped himself, getting up and taking a couple of steps away from her, facing the classroom door. After several shallow breaths, he spoke softly, without turning to face her.

"I have never been happy in my entire life. I don't expect to become happy now. But… the bitterness and resentment is strangling me. I would like to get past that. Perhaps become, if not happy, at least content."

"Alright. Then for the next time you come, I would like you to think about one thing that you are bitter about or resent. It doesn't have to be the strongest one. Think about how being bitter has both helped you and hurt you."

"How can bitterness be both a help and a hurt?"

"Everything has two sides to it. Everything has the potential to be beneficial and do harm. The question is, are you gaining benefit or losing and being harmed?"

Snape nodded slowly. "Very well. Until next time, Healer Alexandra," he offered, carefully not specifying when he would return.

"Until next time, Headmaster," she replied.

Snape left the room without another word and without looking back. He was surprised to see how much time had passed. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger were in the corridor when he emerged. They looked up and offered a quiet greeting. Snape nodded back, called out for Tippy, and had her take him back to his office.


	23. Chapter 23

Halloween brought a welcome feeling of normal excitement among the younger years. Despite his dislike of the season for its memories and the high sugar-fueled energy of the children, this year Snape was pleased to see it. He had listened in on the music that House was composing in Filius' chorus room. He hadn't even realized there was a piano down there. It was an intriguing composition, full of melancholy and dirge but ending on a note of hope. He had put the memory of the music into the pensieve to listen to it again and again, finding it comforting.

He had not yet returned to speak with the mind healer again. The first week he had avoided thinking about the question she posed. But this week… this week he had been unable to think of anything else. Tonight was the feast and the slideshow. The mind healers were planning to be there for the show as well as the following two mornings, which he thought would be a good thing. He was nervous about the the feast, nervous about the emotions it would bring up, but he would face it for the students. On his own terms and for his own reasons this time.

The day dragged on interminably long but finally it was time for the feast. The students were gathered in the hall, the youngest chattering excitedly, the oldest sitting in nervous silence. Snape stepped up to the podium and called the young students to order.

"This year, we will start a new tradition, to honor the wizarding holiday of Samhain. For those of you who might not know, Samhain was once considered the turn of the year and a night when the veil between the living and the dead is the thinnest. This is a night when we honor our ancestors and those who have passed beyond the veil. There are several old traditional rituals that some wizarding families still observe. Your Wizarding Studies class will discuss them this coming week. This year, we have a special event planned in light of the war fought this past spring. Before Professor House begins the event, I ask that you all observe a moment of silence."

The Hall was quiet for a full minute before House stepped up to the podium.

"As the Headmaster said, Samhain is about honoring the souls of the dead. The sixth, seventh, and eighth year students have put together a special memoriam for the relatives and friends that were lost in the past year and the war. But I challenge you all to remember that mourning is happening on both sides. It isn't about winners and losers, light or dark, right or wrong. This is about losing people that they loved. Fathers. Mothers. Siblings. Friends. Everyone is still mourning and this event is to let us mourn together, to support each other, and hopefully to move forward together."

He stepped aside to the piano that had been brought to the hall as the Snape and McGonagall put the overhead candles out with a wave of their wands. With a nod at Filius to start the slideshow, he began to play the music he'd written. There were some murmurs and quiet sobs from the children. Draco and the older Slytherins were very nervous along with a few other scattered dark family children in the other houses. As some of the better known Death Eaters were featured there was increased murmuring and a few scattered protests.

Draco dreaded the response his father's picture would garner and desperately wished he hadn't participated. The picture came up though and although there were a few more protests, it was nothing like he had feared. He glanced furtively at some of the other students at the other house tables and realized that the choice of picture had done what Granger had suggested. As the slideshow neared completion the music turned and started to take on an air of hope. The last picture in the show was hard for Draco to see and he glanced up at Snape who was stoic as he stared up at an image of Albus Dumbledore.

After the pictures and the music ended, Snape allowed the Hall to sit in muffled silence in the dark for a full minute before he and Minerva stood and relit the overhead candles. He moved back to the podium and looked out into the eyes of the students for a long moment.

"Headmaster Dumbledore once said, 'It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.' But the Headmaster also understood that while past choices had consequences, some of them harsh and severe, that people could begin to make new, better choices. That they had to be allowed to do so, given the chance to change course in their lives. The dead cannot change their course any longer. We can learn from them, from our own pasts, but we have to give ourselves and each other, a second chance to make a different choice. Think about that in the coming days. And now, let the feast begin."

Severus returned to his seat as the meal appeared on the table, prelude to the platters of sugary treats for dessert, and slowly the hall returned to the normal excited chatter levels. He nodded to House and began to eat while still monitoring the students, particularly the Slytherins. He saw a couple of students overwhelmed emotionally be escorted out of the hall with the healers; most of them returned to join the feast and the support of their friends.

Finally the night was over, the students were sent to their common rooms where Severus knew from years of experience that few would see their beds before midnight. He sat in his chair and waited until all the heads of house checked in as well as Madam Pomfrey that everyone who might still be in crisis was seen to then took to his own bed with a half dose of Dreamless Sleep.

The next morning, Snape made his way down to the classrooms set aside for the healers.

"Good morning, Headmaster," both healers greeted him.

"Good morning," he returned.

Healer Alexandra led the way into the classroom and took a seat in one of the chairs, waiting for him to join her. Snape stood in silence for a moment, then walked over and sat down.

"What are your thoughts on the slideshow last night?" he asked.

"I think it was well done and the students seemed receptive to the idea that even Death Eaters had family members they loved and lost," she answered. "Though I wouldn't be at all surprised if there is an emotional backlash in the next few weeks. I'd suggest patience and essays over harsher detentions when they act out."

"So you expect a delayed reaction," Snape nodded. It made sense; those that were still hurting the most would have time to think about the inclusion of people like Lucius Malfoy, and become angry over it.

"Yes. In fact, I would be worried if it doesn't happen. It's natural and they need to express their feelings. The challenge will be to help them do so in a way that promotes healing and doesn't just repeat the mistakes of the past and deepen the divide."

"On that note, what is your reaction?" she asked.

"It was difficult to see some of those pictures. Students that I taught and tried to protect. Order members. Former colleagues. I don't think I will sleep well for a while. Their deaths still weigh heavily on me."

"Were you able to sleep last night?"

"Only because I took Dreamless Sleep. The next few nights will be a challenge."

"Whose death weighs heaviest on you?"

"Charity Burbage," he answered sorrowfully. "She was the muggle studies teacher here, taken by the Death Eaters and tortured at their headquarters. She was killed in front of me at a meeting but not before she recognized me and pleaded for me to help her. I did nothing, said nothing."

"If you had said something, did something… would it have changed the outcome for her at all?"

Severus looked aside and thought about her question then shook his head negatively. "No. I couldn't have apparated her out quickly enough from where I was. We would both have been killed. But that makes it worse somehow. For all the ability that I had, the information I knew… none of it was the least help that day," he said, regret and frustration easily coming through in his voice.

Healer Alexandra said nothing, offered no false assurances. This was something he would have to wrestle with and come to grips with, though she would help him do that if he would allow her. For now, just admitting it and feeling it was enough of a start.

"Have you had time this week to think about what we discussed last time?"

"Truthfully, I have avoided thinking about it at first, but I have been unable to think of anything else this week. There are many things in my life that I am bitter over. Stretching all the way back to my childhood. The benefit I believe I gained was that it gave me a focus for my anger. I was able to bear the distrust and outright accusations of the other Order members by holding onto that bitterness and anger. And it helped me convince Voldemort and the Death Eaters that I was loyal to them."

"As for the harm it did… it kept me from making any connections with my colleagues. And I treated the students in my classes very badly for years. It makes me wonder why on Earth McGonagall wanted me to come back as headmaster."

"Do you want to be the headmaster?"

"No. I don't know. I've known nothing else but working here from early adulthood. It is… comfortable. Known. At least I no longer have to teach. I don't think I'm prepared to make a decision right now."

"You're still recovering. That should be your focus now. How are you feeling?"

"Better, bit by bit. I am finally starting to feel strong enough to actually take on some of the duties of headmaster. To walk from place to place rather than rely on my house elf minder to take me."

"And emotionally? How are you doing? Do you still want to die?"

"Sometimes," he admitted with a grimace, wishing he had never mentioned it to her. "But it is getting better too, however slowly."

"That's good to hear."

After a few last thoughts about possible reactions from the students, Snape left the healer's room and returned to his office to think.


End file.
